Rise of the Lycans
by kaleb-yamato
Summary: Harry Potter is bitten at the end of his third year at Hogwarts by Porfessor Lupin. But he does not become a Werewolf, no he becomes the Magical Worlds first Lycan.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: WARNING! This fic will contain large amounts of Violence, Death and explicit sexual acts of many kinds. Including femslash, multiship, and some aspects of bestiality, rape and domination of women. If ANY of this offends you in any way this fic will not be for you. This fic is mostly cannon up to the end of Harry's third year and then it wildly diverges. There will be a little Dumbledore bashing and most likely a good amount of Ron bashing but not much else. Visually Werewolves look like professor Lupin did in the PoA movie while Lycans like Harry look like the werewolves in the Van Hellsing movie. The number of "women" Harry will be with is open for suggestions at this time as there will be quite a few of them. I DO NOT own Harry Potter in any way shape or form though I wish I did.**

**I'm writing this story alongside my other story A Second Chance. That story is not abandoned and for those who have read that fic as well please note that I am working on chapter 6 as you read this. This verse is Cannon until the end of Harry's third year and then I will diverge wildly from the norm. If you review please vote on whom you want to join Harry's Pack/Harem. All votes will be taken into consideration now sit back and enjoy!**

**(Sorry folks, looks like if forgot to censor this fic before posting it. Thats what i get for staying up till 5 am. Though if you are reading this now it should be fixed and a link will be posted on my profile page to the uncensored fic. Sorry for the mistake and i hope you enjoy the story!)**

Rise of the Lycans

(Forbidden Forest, Night Time, Full Moon)

For Harry James potter life had never been easy. Never, from his earliest memory of Number 4 Privet Drive things had not been easy. His so called Aunt and Uncle had never loved him, in fact they outright hated him and made sure he knew it from the moment he could understand their words. They called him Freak and Boy and made him do work and chores not suited for a little boy. They made him cook and clean and whenever he messed up or complained they beat him. The scars that crisscrossed his back made the one on his forehead, the one he was famous for insignificant in comparison. Whenever he did better than his cousin Dudley they beat him more and made sure that he never upstaged their precious son. As if it was some kind of sin that he was ever better than Dudley in any way.

In fact until he went to school for the first time he had not even know his own name. And until his Aunt and Uncle beat him for doing better in school than Dudley he had been very good in class. To this day his old teaches had no idea what had happened to the young eager bright eyed boy that had been so intent on learning everything he could and how he became so withdrawn and disinterested in his school work. Such was his life for the first ten years he sent living with the Durselys until he received his Hogwarts letter and learned he was a Wizard. It was one of the happiest times of his life. The beating and forced labor of the Durselys stopped, mostly because they were scared to death of one day waking up as frogs. The other was that he got to leave Number 4 Privet Drive for ten months out of the year.

He had friends for the first time in his life, a place he could truly call home. He discovered things about his parents, like what they looked like, how they acted and who their friends were things that the Durselys denied him all his young life. However things were not always set in stone and the magical world was not a perfect place. Many of the pureblood witches and wizards looked down on anyone who was not pureblooded themselves, or who was not human. In fact the entire magical government was based around the purebloods and keeping them on the top, at least the British magical government was like that. He could not speak for any of the other governments having never been to any other countries in his life.

But it was the British magical government that he lived under and it was that government that he was pissed at. The first thing being Buckbeak's trial. It was all Draco Malfoy's fault the little prick, he had antagonized the Hippogriff despite the warnings Hagrid had given to the whole class. Insulting the prideful Hippogriff had caused it to attack the Malfoy heir, though it only managed to scratch his arm before Hagrid got control of Buckbeak he still played his injury up for all it was worth. Madam Pomfrey had assured him that he was all healed but like always then boy wrote to his father and bitched like a little girl. What followed was months of political fighting between Hagrid and the ministry over Buckbeak. Hagrid lost naturally to Malfoy's influence and pocket lining and Buckbeak was sentenced to execution.

He Ron and Hermione had tried to convince the Headmaster Dumbledore but he said that he could do no more for Hagrid or Buckbeak. Honestly despite being the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a thousand other things in the Magical world Harry was starting to wonder why the old man never tried to make things better for the non purebloods and non humans. Unable to get help from the Headmaster Harry had used his cloak that he inherited from his father to sneak himself and his two best friends down to Hagrid's before Buckbeak was executed.

When they got there Hagrid was near hysterical, though he got a little kick from hearing about how Hermione had decked Malfoy a good one before coming. All that went out the window though when Hermione accidently discovered Scabbers in a jar of flower. The situation almost devolved into another row between Hermione and Ron had Hagrid not noticed Dumbledore leading Fudge and the Executor down the hill. He managed to get both of his friends back under the cloak and out the back door without being noticed. They easily made their way up the hill and once they were far enough away took the cloak off and watched. Hermione had grabbed onto his arm and despite the morbid situation he could not help but noticing how much her developing chest was pressing against him, in fact it was so distracting that he was startled when a high pitched screech rang out. The executor had swung his Ax on Buckbeak but at the last the majestic creature had jerked away.

The chain that held it came loose and the half hawk half horse lifted up on giant wings and flew off over the forest. It goes without saying that he was happy at the outcome. Ron was jumping up and down holding Scabbers and Hermione threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly and laughing. He hugged her back laughing with her and enjoying even more how her chest felt flush against his. He was interrupted however as Ron let out a vicious curse and dropped Scabbers who then ran off. Ron giving chase with Hermione and him following close behind. Though Ron's longer legs allowed him to gain some distance and he managed to catch his run away rat but not before Scabbers made it all the way to the Whopping Willow. Not that the tree mattered right away as a large black dog about 3 feet at the shoulder and about 6 feet long the big black dog which looked a lot like the Grim form his Divination book leapt out of nowhere and drug Ron under the tree breaking his leg and the process.

He and Hermione had spent the next 15 minutes trying to follow the dog and Ron down the hole but the damned tree kept knocking them down with its whipping branches. It was not till Crookshanks Hermione's cat appeared and pressed the knot on the tree trunk freezing the tree inn place. They had followed the cat all the way to the shrieking shack where they found Ron, and Sirius Black. The man convicted of turning his parents over to Voldemort all those years ago. However before he could make up his mind to kill Black, Remus Lupin his DADA teacher had shown up disarmed him and embraced Black. After a tearful rejection from Hermione who reviled that his professor was a werewolf and both Black and Professor Lupin willingly disarming themselves to try and get Harry to listen to them he was even more confused.

Then Snape had shown up, Harry had learned to trust his instincts a long time ago and right at that moment they were telling him that he needed to hear Black and Professor Lupin out. So he stunned Snape with no small amount of glee. Surprisingly both Ron and Hermione stunned him as well, though poor Hermione looked almost faint at attacking a teacher. Harry had however focused on Black and Lupin and told them to talk now otherwise he would take Black to the Dementors that very moment. Harry figured that he should have stopped being surprised by things in the magical world a long time ago. Ron's rat Scabbers ended up being Peter Pettigrew in disguise and the real traitor to his parents. He had pleaded and begged but it had not taken much to convince him that Peter was the real traitor. When Professor Lupin pulled up his sleeve revealing the faded Dark Mark tattooed on his arm that had confirmed it. Only Death Eaters had that make, given to them by Voldemort himself, though he had asked that Black and Lupin show their arms as well. The two Marauders had only smiled and after showing that their arms were clean did Harry finally accept them.

As a precaution Harry had suggested stunning Peter and returning him to his Rat form and then placing him in an unbreakable cage with anti Animagus charms all over it. Black and Lupin had looked stunned at his suggestion for all of a moment. Apparently they thought chains was all that was needed to keep Peter in line before Harry pointed out that they should not risk him getting away on a whim. Laughing Sirius Black had told Professor Lupin that he was right and how much he reminded him of Lily since that was something she would think of. This made him blush but also happy that he was being compared to his mother. Ron insisted on holding the cage tied with a rope to his arm with the stunned rat inside, apparently Ron was taking Pettigrew's deception quite personally, he was also muttering about how he had caught the rat more than once peeking on Ginny in the bath. It was not wonder that Ron was determined to make sure that the traitor was turned in to the Aurors.

They finally reached the exit of the tunnel and Crookshanks had gone out first to freeze the tree. Followed by Hermione and the Lupin who was guiding Ron and then Snape's floating body being guided by Sirius and then Harry bringing up the rear and stuffing the cloak back into his bag. As they paused in the clearing to catch their breath he had placed his bag down and walked over to stare at the Castle in the night. Sirius walked up behind him to stand at his side and looked up as well at the beautiful sight.

"Beautiful, isn't Harry and soon I can look upon it again a free man," Sirius said his voice cracked and scratchy from lack of use over the past 12 years.

"Yeah," he said, "you'll be free once we hand Pettigrew over to the Aurors. Then I guess you can get back to the life you lost, whatever is left of it I mean." He did not know why but he felt sad that Sirius might run off and leave after getting his freedom. However Sirius's gruff cough and shuffling feet caused him to look over at the man. He looked embarrassed and unsure of himself for some reason. And for some reason this caused his stomach to twist into a painful knot for reasons he could not explain. And then the man spoke.

"Harry uh, I'm not sure how much you have been told. But you see the thing is when you were born your parents. That is to say Lily and James, well they made me your God Father Harry." He looked so unsure of himself, his sunken eyes and face coloring in embarrassment and the knot in his belly got tighter as excitement began to well up in him.

"Yes…I know, I overheard Professor McGonagall talking about it before." He trailed off still looking at the man he had wanted to kill not a hour ago with his bare hands. His shuffling got more pronounced and he could no longer meet his eyes, instead he focused on the castle as he spoke to him.

"Well, ah Harry. You see your parents, assuming anything ever happened to them had planned on you coming to live with me. In fact you would have if I had not been such an arse and gone after Peter all those years ago. But that's not the point right now; I know you have been living with Lily's muggle sister but I was wondering if maybe….I don't know, if you wanted a, a different home with me that is." He paused then taking a peak at him and seeing his slack jawed face as he spoke.

"Me? Come live with you?" He asked with incredulity which had the escaped convict backtracking quickly.

"Of course you don't have to Harry its completely up to you, I won't force you to uproot yourself and come live with me if you don't want…." But he never got to finish what he was saying as Harry lost control of his emotions and flung his arms around Sirius shouting.

"Do you mean it?! Can I really move in with you?! Do you have a house?! How soon can I come over?!" Flabbergasted Sirius looked at the son of his best friend who he suddenly discovered had more than just Lily's eyes he also had her heart and her smile to match it as the boy held him so tightly he thought he would never let go and a tear or two was forming around his eyes. Still he had to make sure.

"Do...do you really want to Harry? I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to but." But Harry was shaking his head still smiling Lily's smile.

"Of course I want to live with you, if you want me to. I can't stand the Durselys and I would love to come live with you. Especially since that's what my Mum and Dad would have wanted." Now they were both smiling and as Sirius Black hugged his Godson back for the first time in 12 years he looked much much younger, tears in his eyes as he held his last connection to two of his best friends ever. A few feet away Remus Lupin watched his best friend and his other best friend's son embrace tears in his eyes as well for Harry's happiness. Hermione was likewise happy for Harry now that it seemed like he was finally getting a real family member in his life and not those despicable Durselys. Snape still hung in mid air and the rat was still stunned in his cage, Ron sat on the ground holding said cage and breathing heave. His leg was killing him. As happy as he was for Harry he was tired and hungry and ready to get back to the Castle.

Before he could open his mouth however to complain bright white light suddenly covered them all from above as the clouds moved in the sky revealing the full moon. All at once they froze, and then slowly Lupin turned to stair directly at the glowing orb in the sky. A low moan forming in his throat as all the color drained from his face. His eyes met Sirius's as the grim marauder noticed his long time friend's reaction and moved to place Harry between himself and Lupin. "Girl run NOW! He's not safe, he hasn't taken his potion tonight and he's about to turn!" Sirius shouted at Harry's friend who was standing behind Lupin. He could not get to her with Lupin in the way and the girl whose name escaped him at that very moment had a look of fear cross her face as she watched her professor twitch and cry out in pain as the change took him. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Lupin trying to reason with him as he changed in the hopes that he would keep his mind but he knew that without the potion it would be for not.

Harry on the other hand watched as his newly confirmed Godfather rushed forward and wrapped Professor Lupin in a bear hug. Ron was still a dozen feet away and on the ground with a broken leg holding Peter's cage and with Professor Snape floating next to him still stunned and Hermione was still frozen in place. Eyes wide as she watched Professor Lupin change. "Hermione RUN!" He tried yelling at her but she paid him no more mind than she had paid Sirius and honestly he could not blame her. At that moment he remembered every aspect of the Werewolf chapter they had studied in DADA when Snape had been the teacher. Werewolves were truly cursed beings, their transformation a mocking representation of true wild wolves. As he watched Professor Lupin's hair began to fall out as his skin turned a matted sick grey. His jaw snapped and stretched and formed into a muzzle and his fingers and toes shrunk into paw like protrusions unable to grasp anything but more than able to rip and tear with the claws and their reach as his arms and legs grew out as well the joints deforming and Sirius could no longer hold on as the newly transformed werewolf threw its arms out dislodging the weakened man as though he was a child.

Without Sirius hanging off him or his clothes which had been shredded in the change he could see Lupin's withered body. His spin was hunched and his arms reached so far down that he only had to lean over a little and he was on four paws. The werewolf virus ate away at its victim's magic over the course of their life. Even those werewolves's that accepted the change and reveled in it were affected. It was the reason why Professor Lupin had always looked so sick and weak, the werewolf infection ate away at his body and magic and spread when he changed and bit someone. Without his potion the change completely wiped his human mind away leaving only the deranged beast behind. Said beast focused its yellow eyes on him and growled menacingly at him only for Sirius to spring forward again growling as well as he changed mid air into his Grim dog form and attacked the werewolf.

The Grim and the Werewolf began to tear at each other viciously with teeth and claws. He could vaguely hear Hermione begging for the two to stop but he could do nothing but stair. His mind blank at the battle that raged before him. Finally after only a minute or so the Werewolf's claws raked across Sirius's side drawing a splash of blood and shrieking whimper from his Godfather. "SIRIUS!" he finally managed to cry as the Werewolf kicked the dog's limp body away and into a stone. Harry ran towards Sirius and found that he was unconscious but alive. Pulling his wand he strained to remember some of the spells he had picked up from spending so much time in the hospital wing and cast. The blood started to slow down at once and the slashes started to close much to his delight, until another shriek of terror and a shout of, "HERMIONE NO!", from Ron caused his head to whip up in alarm.

As he was helping Sirius the Werewolf that used to be Lupin had turned on Hermione and in a single movement had picked her up and flung he over his shoulder and was in the process of running off on three legs with Hermione in tow. "HARRY!," she cried out in terror as Lupin sprinted away with her, "HELP ME PLEASE!" The choking amount of terror as she screamed for help ripped holes in his chest. He barely paused as he sprinted off after the retreating werewolf to yell at Ron.

"Ron signal the castle with sparks and bangs NOW. Get Peter to Dumbledore and Sirius to Madam Pomfrey I'm going after Hermione." He didn't wait to hear Ron respond, but he was heartened by the fact that bangs and flashes of light started going off behind him not moments later. In retrospect he should have woken up Professor Snape but in his rush he forgot all about him. Too worried about Hermione to care about anything else, only hoping he could find her in time.

(Hermione POV)

Hermione Granger had been through a lot since entering the Wizarding world 3 years ago. She had almost been killed by a Mountain Troll, turned into a cat girl, petrified and then forced to use a time turner most of the last year and almost having a mental breakdown because of it. However there was one bright thing that made all the crazy worth it. And that thing was one Harry Potter, her first true friend. It had been his efforts that had saved her in her first year and it had been he that had spent the most time when she was turned to stone sitting by her side according to Madam Pomfrey. He had also apologized for going off on her about the Firebolt he had gotten earlier that year. It would go without saying that she had a major crush on her green eyed black haired best friend. The one sore spot about being Harry's friend meant that she had to be around one Ronald Weasley all the time. Ron was such a child and he always got on her nerves and they always fought, if she was not friends with Harry she would never interact with Ron.

Now however she seemed to be in yet another predicament. Professor Lupin had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane that night and had transformed into a fully fledged Werewolf. After attack and disabling Sirius Black, Harry's newly discovered innocent godfather he had turned on her. Scared out of her wits she thought he was about attack and bite her but instead he had taken one long sniff at her before scooping her up and running off with her. At that moment she cursed her mind for remembering everything it did about werewolves. He had not bitten her and was taking her to a secluded area away from others which meant only one thing. He meant to breed her, werewolves only every attacked humans and when they did they bit them to infect them or in the case of male werewolves they would also kidnap women and rape them, fulfilling that instinct to reproduce. While he mind was racing a mile a minute telling her things she did not want to hear he body and her voice were acting on their own.

"NO NO NO PROFESSOR LUPIN NO PUT ME DOWN OUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW PLEASE!" She screamed at the werewolf but it did nothing, she kicked with her legs and pounded her fists on his back but still nothing, she was just not strong enough to affect the werewolf. She was just thinking about using her nails or her teeth when the werewolf suddenly stopped and flung her onto the ground in front of him. Panting and scrambling to get up her hands flashed over herself looking for her wand but it was gone. Her eyes meet the panting werewolf as it eyed her. Panicked she tried to turn and bolt but the werewolf was faster. As soon as she turned he was at her back, tripping her and pushing her onto the ground. Her breath left her in a whoosh as she felt his clawed paws reach for the top of her shirt. "NO NO!" she tried screaming again but the savage ripping sound was me by the sudden feeling of cold that hit her upper body. Her blouse and her bra beneath it both torn away, her breasts exposed to the air as her nipples instantly stiffened.

She was fourteen years old her birthday in November and like a lot of young women she was developing ahead of the boys in her age group. Already her breasts were small C cups and showed no sign of halting in their growth any time soon. Her hips had begun to flair out in enticing curves and her tummy remained trim and flat with no signs of excess fat. Her figure a side effect of carrying around all those heavy books and the workouts she did over the summer with her mother, her skin also held a light tan that promised to get darker over the summer break with effort. Flipping around so she was not lying on her belly on the ground one hand covering her breasts instinctively she tried edging away from the werewolf that used to be her teacher. He stood there holding the remains of her shirt and bra with one paw hand as he observed her. Then to her ever growing horror her eyes were drawn to the apex of his legs as his sex organ began to unsheathe itself from within his body. Like the rest of him it was a bad blending of wolf and man as the grey and purple veined cock began to harden. She wondered for a moment why he was no longer following her as she continued to back away from the werewolf and his cock, but her own question was answered as her back hit a tree and rock wall. She was trapped, nowhere to go.

Striding forward with speed that surprised her, the werewolf discarded her torn blouse and bra and with a swift movement got his paw in the band of her uniform skirt. "NO," she tried to yell but it still did her no good as the skirt was torn free baring her emerald green silk panties to the night. She had gotten them from the muggle world last summer after discovering that the magical world had zero variety in the way of woman's underwear and had been wearing them in secret as she imagined fantasies in which Harry discovered the panties. Not even caring about that now though she tried to lunge for the wolf's muzzle or eyes in the hopes of causing it enough harm that it might leave her alone. It was for naught as the wolf's left paw hand came down on her chest pinning her in place as the right tore away her last line of defense the emerald green panties scraps automatically being blown away by the wind. "Please," she begged one last time in a broken sobbing voice as the werewolf positioned his cock at her womanhood, tears freely spilling down her cheeks. The head of the cock was just beginning to press against her slit when an almighty roar cried out and Harry literally jumped out over the rock to her side and tackled the werewolf off her.

The werewolf had to weigh almost 250 pounds if not more; it was sheer luck and surprise that allowed Harry to knock the wild animal off her. Though it seemed that all his supposed luck ran out right after that. Harry managed to get his arms around the wolf as he hit it but the wolf was not considered a dangerous magical creature for no reason. Almost as soon as he hit Lupin he rolled in his grip and kicked sending him into a tree with a crash. "AAHHH," he could not help but yell out as he impacted the tree. Looking up his head spinning form the rapid turn of events his eyes met the reflective yellow of his favorite DADA teacher ever. The same man who was now an uncontrollable monster and who was trying to rape his best friend.

Instinctively his hand came up with his wand in his right hand and Hermione's in his left which he had found following the trail Lupin had left behind. A pair of bright red stunners shot towards the werewolf but he managed to duck under both and get right in his face before he could get another spell off. A swipe of his paw knocked both wands onto the ground. Three mire swipes of his claws left long and bloody cuts across his chest and his shirt torn to shreds making him cry out again in pain. "HARRY NO," Hermione yelled as he began to topple over blood spilling down his front. Only for the werewolf to pin him upright with his paws against the tree, his muzzle in his face with his lips curled up and fangs exposed.

"Professor, professor please," he begged softly, gasping at the pain he was feeling, "this isn't you. Fight it, I know you can control the monster. Please Moony, it's me Harry. James son remember, Lily's son you wouldn't hurt me." He gasped then coughing in agony. For a moment he thought he was successful at breaking through to Professor Lupin's mind. The pressure on his chest lessened slightly as the werewolf got a confused look in its eye. He looked directly at him, hoping and praying that his begging had worked. It didn't, without another warning the savage growling returned and the werewolf lunged forward sinking its fangs into his left shoulder right over his heart. Its head thrashing back and forth tearing meat and cracking bone as a final throat ripping howl of the dead and dying ripped from his thirteen year old throat.

"NNNOOOOO," Hermione screamed. Not afraid but livid with fury, all thoughts of her nakedness and near rape forgotten as the boy she secretly pined over was fatally wounded by the wild beast that used to be her respected professor. Rushing forward she had no time to react as the werewolf drop Harry's body on the ground and turn swiping at her and knocking her away easily. But her heart was beating in her ears and adrenalin was pumping in her veins and she was back on her feet in a split second. Eyes darting around the small clearing she noticed a sharp jagged stone and picked it up. Hers and Harry's wands were too far away and Lupin was between her and them anyways.

Her hand squeezed so tightly around the stone that she didn't notice when it cut into her hand drawing blood. Smelling the blood on her and deciding that it had waited long enough the werewolf lunged at her again. She got in two good swipes at the werewolf drawing blood across its chest in arcing streams. But it was useless, another swipe from the wolf and she was disarmed again and a final shove and she was back on the ground exposed and defenseless. "NO NO NO," she shouted trying to kick the werewolf's erect cock that was swinging wildly between its legs. Snarling the wolf brought both its paw arms down on her arms pinning her in place and forced its hips between her legs preventing her from being able to kick him.

**(Warning Rape Begins)**

**(Warning Rape Ends)**

Her thoughts got no further though as something that looked like liquid black shadow suddenly appeared wrapping around the werewolf's upper body and torso as well as both arms and then jerking. With a yelp of shock the wolf was pulled off her, his cock leaving her abused pussy bleeding and gaping. She barely managed to raise her head to see what had saved her, before her eyes widened in disbelief. It was Harry, standing barely. His left shoulder was stained in dark red blood that flowed all the way down his chest and left leg to the ground, but that was not what held her attention. Where Lupin and bitten and torn his shoulder open more of those liquid black shadows were failing around like tentacles. Silver grey streaks were traveling were traveling under his skin from the bite wound down his arm and across his bare chest. She watched in morbid fascination as the werewolf infection, as that was the only thing it COULD be, traveled up the veins in his neck, his face and then to his eyes. Eyes that suddenly filled with black, deep dark black were there should have been white. His eyes remained emerald green but gained a silvery reflective like quality like moonlight. Then the silver spread up to his scar, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

His good right hand came up and slapped against his scar which started glowing a sickly red and black as soon as the silver and grey touched it. The werewolf had regained its bearing and turned on Harry who it had thought it had wounded unto death. Snarling and lunging at the impudent boy who dared interrupt while he was claiming a bitch was caught mid air buy waving shadows as Harry flung his left arm out, the shadows responding to his command and slamming the werewolf against a large boulder stunning it for the moment. Her attention was still solely on Harry though as she noticed the red and black light coming from his scar was getting brighter and brighter despite being covered by his hand.

It was though a damn broke and a second voice, much louder and screeching overshadowed Harry's screaming. A giant blob of red and black ectoplasm blasted from his forehead arcing into the air before forming a deformed looking face. It lasted several seconds before disappearing into nothing. But it didn't stop there, the thing that had been inside Harry's scar was gone, but the silver grey were still spreading all across his body, and then he started to change. "AAAHHHHWWWOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" First his screams of pain morphed into a echoing howl louder and more terrifying than anything she had heard form Professor Lupin. His skin all over his body started to turn from tan pink to black. He whole body started pulsing and bulging and with each pulse muscles started forming, sleek and defined and strong. Nothing like the sickly thin limps of professor Lupin. Short but thick black fur began to sprout all over his body as black as his skin as his muscled arms and legs began to grow. His fingers staying long slender digits but growing thick curved claws at the ends. His ankles turning into reversed second joints as his feet stretched and widened to allow him to balance on his bigger body. Finally his mouth and jaw stretched into a black furred muzzle and the change was complete. Wind seemed to be whipping around the wolf Harry in a cyclone and the shadows around him as far as she could see were twisting and dancing.

She noticed Lupin once again rise to stare at the new Werewolf, looking between the two there could have been no greater difference. Lupin was 7 feet tall thin grey and hairless and above everything else he looked sickly, hunched back and no tail with paw hands that could grasp nothing. Harry on the other hand looked healthy. There was no other word for it. He stood taller than 7 feet and though he had a youthful thinness about him it was not a sick looking thin. The muscles that covers his body were so well defined she thought they must have been sculpted on him and the Fur that covered him all over looked silky and soft in the moon light. The ears on top of his head swiveled back and forth and his head turned so their eyes met and help. She gasped seeing the awareness behind his eyes, she could have sworn she also saw a crooked fanged smile directed her way before Lupin finally snarled and lunged at the wolf Harry.

Lupin was fast as he had demonstrated all night long. But apparently the wolf Harry was faster as he nimble sidestepped the werewolf. His right hand came up claws slashing at Lupin as he drew four long deep gashes across his flank. Lupin yipped in pain and made to snap at the hand only for harry to bring his other hand down on Lupin's muzzle knocking him to the ground. A vicious snarl ripped its way from the Harry wolf's mouth as he reached down and picked up the protesting werewolf and flung him all the way across the clearing an into a tree. Not finished Harry made a gesture with his hands causing the shadows around him to surge like a tidal wave knocking the werewolf back down as it tried to rise. Finally giving up Professor Lupin the werewolf made a mad break for it dashing away on all fours into the forest. Snorting, Harry let his head back and let out a long howl into the night the shadows and winds around him swirling.

Numbed form the rapidfire events that had taken place, Hermione watched with some trepidation as the wolf Harry turned to her and slowly made his way over. She was standing now, very still as he approached. When he got close enough she looked into his eyes again, seeing the mind behind them and suddenly she knew she was safe. "Oh Harry," she cried throwing herself at him, her arms going around him. He was so warm, she felt it right away and even more when his arms came up around her claws retracted. And the smell coming off him from his fur, she breathed in a large breath smelling the musky vanilla and pine needles, the wind suddenly wiped around them and she shivered realizing she was cold for the first time since being striped. She pulled herself closer to the wolf Harry marveling how good his fur felt against her taut nipples. Only a second after thinking that did her eyes snap open and letting out a indignant squeak jumped away from Harry startling him in the process.

"Harry you IDIOT! Who said you could look at me naked, close your eyes! Close them now!" She followed her yelling with slaps to his arm as the wolf Harry scrambled turning his head skywards so as not to look at her. Doing her best to cover her modesty she looked around and spotted her wand and Harry's. Scooping them up she looked for her clothes but all that was left were scraps. Not enough to fix with magic, and she had not yet learned to conjure or transfigure clothes. Harry was still standing frozen in place looking up. The wind picked up again and she shivered violently from it, noticing also that the blood between her legs was drying as well. She didn't want to think about what happened, not yet because she was sure that if she did she would break down. They had to get back to the castle first and she had to get Harry help. Something very strange had happened; he was not a normal werewolf by a long shot. Hopefully Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey could explain what had happened, and they needed to move quickly to get out of the forest before Professor Lupin or something else decided to attack. With a quick wand movement she vanished the blood from between her legs, though she did not know any healing spells for the pain and walked back over to Harry.

Not seeing any other choice she wrapped her arms back around Harry and his warm fur and pressed her front flush against his. Harry twitched but did nothing but put his arms back around her after a second. "Harry look at me," she said and he did looking down at her along his muzzle his ears pointed down. He looked worried about her in his eyes.

"Harry I don't know what's happened to you but we need to get back to the castle quickly. I don't have any clothes and can't make anymore right now. I don't know the spell, also I need Madam Pomfrey incase I'm injured more than I realize after," she paused shuddering again but not from the cold, "after what happened. Can you get us back to the castle Harry, are you in control?"

At the mention of what had happened to her Harry growled low in his throat wrapping his arms around her tighter toward off the cold. Suddenly she felt something slithering around her legs making her jerk and look down. The shadows around Harry had begun to wrap themselves around her crawling up her legs to her waist then her chest and then her arms stopping at her neck. The only thing that kept her from freaking out was the strange warmth the shadows were emitting and the firm hold Harry kept on her despite the strange situation. He had a look of concentration on his face, as much as a wolf face can have at least, and after a moment she realized why as the shadows wrapped around her began to take shape and solidify.

The shadows formed shocks and then shoes around her feet, then panties followed by pants for her legs with a belt. Then a black T-shirt followed by a black coat that hung down almost to the ground. Both the shirt and coat clung to her body in enticing ways and her nipples poked at the material trying to push through. The cloth was unnaturally warm and kept the chill away. Stepping away from Harry she twirled in place, "shadow cloth, this is shadow cloth Harry how did you do this," she asked looking at him with wide eyes. The wolf Harry shrugged and made more motions with his hands making more shadows twist and turn around him, he defiantly was not a normal Werewolf. "Well now that that's taken care of can you carry me Harry?"

He looked at her funny for a second before shuddering, the shadows around him engulfed him for a moment and when they had cleared he had changed. He looked like a normal four legged wolf now, except for the tiny little fact that he was bigger than a horse. He seemed startled by the sudden change and twisted around trying to see himself. Which ended with him chasing his own tail like a puppy and falling over after a few turns. She couldn't help it, the situation was so bizarre that she laughed out load. At least until he nudged her with his snout with a disgruntled look in his eyes. Chuckling at the look she motioned for him to let her on, kneeling down she managed to jump on his back and wrap her hands in his fur. It was just like riding a horse, her parents had taken her years ago and she remembered easily. "Alright Harry, Yah Yah! Giddy up Horsey! Giddy up!"

Snorting at her for talking to him that way Harry took off back into the forest. Following the smells left behind by both himself and Hermione when they first made their way to the clearing. He was so FAST, running with Hermione on his back was easy. Honestly despite the strangeness of the situation and him turning into some kind of Werewolf it seemed pretty cool. He had never felt so alive before and now he didn't know if he wanted to turn back. The speed and strength not to mention the super sharp eye sight was just so much better than his weak old body. But he could think about that later, he could still smell what must be blood on Hermione for when Professor Lupin, "Gulp," raped her. He knew that the professor was not in control of himself, but he felt such anger at what had happened to Hermione. He knew she was holding together for the moment but he had no idea how long that would last.

Seeing the castle he ran out of the forest and headed for the front gates. There was no sign of Ron or Snape or Sirius outside but he followed their sent to the gate which was wide open. He ran inside still following their sent and surprisingly not running into any teachers or ghosts. The sent seemed to lead straight to the hospital wing, figures, and he could smell more scents now and he could even hear people talking all the way down the hall through the door. Not stopping he ran at the door sending shadows at it to open it, another cool thing he seemed to be able to do for some reason. The doors flew open ahead of him and he came face to face with almost a dozen wands pointed right at him.

(Hospital Wing, Normal POV)

For Sirius Black he could honestly say he had never had a more stressful day. He hadn't meant to harm the young Weasley boy and in his less than stable state of mind he had not thought his plan through when he had grabbed him and was now regretting the broken leg he had caused the boy. Despite how fucked up things were he was still surprised how quickly they had managed to convince Harry to listen. He had James's looks but Lily's smarts and her short fuse. After taking care of old snivilus and exposing the traitorous rat Pettigrew things had almost seemed to be going his way.

They got back to the Hogwarts grounds and he had even managed to ask Harry if he wanted to come live with him. He had not held much hope but to his great surprise and joy he had said yes! Finally he could fulfill his promise to James and Lily, the promise he had broken 12 years ago, he could give Harry a home. He did not know much about Lily's sister but from the way she had spoken of her he had doubts that Harry's childhood was ideal, something he would have to find out when he had a moment. His luck though seemed to run out there.

Remus, his long time friend. Almost as long as he and James had been friends was a werewolf, and he had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane potion that night. For the first time in many years he had changed without protection from the potion or being physically isolated from other living humans. The wolf free for the first time in years had gone on a rampage, he had changed into his Grim animagus form but his weakened body and years of exposure to the Dementors left him ill prepared to fight a werewolf. He had lost and been knocked unconscious, only to wake up in the hospital wing. Now the fact that he was not tied down was a good thing, added onto the fact that he was surrounded by Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge some half toad looks lady in all pink, Amelia Bones head of the Aurors and half a dozen of said Aurors flanking her all surrounding Peter.

Wrapped in chains on his knees and surrounded by the Aurors who all had their arms pointed at him threateningly Peter looked defeated, his eyes were empty a combination of Veritaserum and a man who had given up completely. As if to tie a pretty bow on the whole thing his left sleeve was yanked up the faded dark mark still visible. The whole room had gone silent when he work up and the room's occupants were watching him watching Peter. His gaze was one of contempt and he said, "assuming all these good people have gotten the true story out of you rat I have nothing left I want from you, Amelia if you be so kind as to remove this man from my sight I'm afraid if I stare at him for much longer I might get sick and knowing Poppy she won't take to kindly to anything that would disturb her patients."

"To right," came the bustling voice of said Matron as she came around the curtains potions in hand. The x convict groaned at the sight and the others in the room minus one part toad chuckled good naturedly at his antics. Then the head of the Aurors came up to Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sirius, we have his confession under veritaserum and enough spells on him to keep him locked down tight including some to keep him from using his animagus abilities to escape," she paused then leaned down and embraced the man in a tight hug. Surprised but none the less pleased he hugged her back and she muttered in his ear. "I'm so glad you're safe Sirius and I'm so sorry about what happened to you. Mark my words you WILL be compensated for all the wrong done against you I swear." She said the last part loud enough that everyone including the minister heard her before standing and motioning for a tall black skinned man to take Pettigrew. "Get that scum to a secure cell Shacklebolt, take the others with you."

Then man nodded smiling at Sirius and putting his wand under the rat's chin, "give me a reason, please and I will slit your throat and claim that you tried to escape got it?" He shook the man by his chains to get his point across. The Aurors started to move the man out of the room but before they did Amelia put her hand on the shoulder of a young woman with short purple hair and whispered to her to stay behind. Nodding she did and the rest of the Aurors took Pettigrew away. Next Sirius looked to Dumbledore who had taken a step forward smiling that grandfatherly like smile of his that he had missed all these years.

"I can assume that it was you Headmaster that managed to enact my freedom correct." The headmaster smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Well yes I did Sirius and I can't tell you how glad I was to do it, though the whole thing was made quite easy when mister Weasley explained the situation involving his rat. After that a little truth serum and the dark mark was that was needed to clear the air." Sirius let out his bark like laugh griping the old man's arm and pulling him into another hug which he happily returned.

"Speaking of Ron how is he," he asked. His answer came from behind the curtain. Pomfrey pulled said curtain back to reveal the red head. Leg up in the air and smiling.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine mister Black." He said causing Sirius to give his bark like laugh again.

"No need to call me mister young man, just Sirius is fine or Padfoot if you like. Sorry about your foot again but I'm sure Poppy will have you up in no time. But what happened, where's Harry and that other girl? Hermione I think was her name, yeah that's it." He looked at the red head but a sudden feeling of panic started to form in his gut when his pale face went from all smiles to sudden worry.

Looking around he noticed almost everyone else in the room, except the pink toad had almost the same expression as the boy Ron did. But it was the headmaster that answered his unspoken question. "Sirius, according to mister Weasley after you were knocked out Professor Lupin was out of control and apparently kidnapped Miss Granger. Mister Potter apparently went after them both in an attempt to find them. As I speak the teachers are gathering with some Aurors Amelia has to spare to go into the forest and find them." Sirius's face went completely white at this but it was the pink toad that spoke up next.

Her voice was the most sickly sweet thing any of them had ever head and it grated against their ear drums like nails on a chalk board, all at once Sirius Black wanted nothing more than for someone to silence her ugly flapping lips, "hem hem, well I don't think you have to worry about anything mister Black. The aurors will find misters Potter and the mudbl…I'm mean the muggleborn girl and will dispose of the dark creature responsible for this misfortune."

That did it, Sirius Black could take a lot of shit but when it was directed at his only remaining best friend well, bitch just crossed a line didn't even cover it. "Be quite you half toad FREAK," he spat at the woman causing her to flinch and her eyes widen in shock. "I won't hear ANY talk about you kill MY best friend werewolf or not. The ONLY reason he forgot to take his potion tonight is because he was worried about saving ME. Now you listen to me Fudge," he snarled looking directly at the minister who so far had not said a single word since he had woken up. "You and I both know I have YOU and you ministry by the preverbal BALLS over this whole mess. The wrongful imprisonment of the head of a ANCIENT and NOBEL house for 12 YEARS WITHOUT TRIAL is sitting solely on YOUR LAP GOT IT!"

Fudge was very white now and nodding his head frantically at whatever Black said, he basically had control of the Ministry with this whole situation. Delores had suggested earlier that they sweep the whole thing under the rug and just send Black back to Azkaban but one look from Dumbledore and a call to Amelia ended that idea. By tomorrow morning the whole horrid tale would be plastered across the daily prophet. Depending on how Black wanted to swing it he could destroy his reputation and his political career! "You're going to order your Aurors to get Harry and Hermione back safely but not to harm Remus Lupin, only defend themselves as necessary. I won't ask them not to defend themselves against a wild werewolf but they don't have to kill him to save the children GOT IT!"

But Fudge never got the chance to answer, because at that very moment the doors to the hospital wing suddenly burst open. Banging loudly against the walls the occupants of the room turned automatically towards that noise. Black writhing shadows poured through the open door and through them a beast jumped through. A wolf black fur dark as night and larger than a horse with bright green eyes surrounded by black instead of the normal white. The pounding shadows were accompanied by a blast of wind whipping into the closed room. But the strangeness did not end there for on the giant wolfs back sat Hermione decked out in pitch black clothes and wild hair flowing around her head.

Everyone in the room froze, pointing wands at the intruding wolf and its rider, the silence lasted for a second and then two seconds. Finally the silence was broken by a shout, "CONFRINGO!" From the pink toad lady, a bright red blast of energy left her wand and flew straight at the wolf. Before anyone could react to the sudden attack the shadows around the wolf suddenly leapt forward and swatted the spell out of the way and into one of the beds destroying it in the resulting explosion. Said shadows then whipped forward and caught the hands of everyone with a wand yanking all the wands out of the hands of Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge, Amelia, Auror Tonks and Madam Pomfrey. The wolf stalked forward towards the pink toad lady lips pulled back and fangs bared the shadows pushing all others out of its way and trapping the woman in place.

"Harry no stop!" Hermione yelled pulling on the wolfs ears, "we don't have time for this please I need Madam Pomfrey remember." The wolf stopped chastised ears drooping and letting out soft wines of apology to which Hermione sighed but smiled and scratched him behind his ears. Much to her amusement he hummed approval at the scratching. She would have to tease him later, the shadows feel back to normal freeing the horrid pink lady and the wolf trotted forward towards the frozen healer. The wolf got down on its belly and allowed Hermione to descend though she stumbled in pain holding her lower belly as she did.

Reacting from years of healing the matron moved quickly to the woman and began casting spells on her to ascertain what was wrong with her. After a moment she gasped and started casting more spells. "Poppy what's wrong asked Dumbledore who finally managed to move though he kept an eye on the wolf who Miss Granger had called Harry. He would get answers in a moment.

"She's been forcibly penetrated Headmaster," she said drawing gasps from everyone else in the room and a shouted WHAT from both Sirius and Ron. "She has suffered several internal injuries but it's nothing I can't fix and it doesn't look like whoever assaulted her finished the job so there won't be any maternal complications." Hermione sighed at that only for the healer to produce a vial of potion seemingly from thin air and force it down the girls throat. After she downed it the Headmaster spoke again.

"Miss Granger please can you tell us what happened?" He spoke calmly his eyes still darting to the giant wolf who was watching over the girl like a hawk.

"Yeah," piped up Sirius, "where's Harry? What happened to you after I was knocked out?" Coughing slightly at the potion that went down her throat she looked around the room relishing the feeling of pain leaving her nether regions.

"Well Headmaster mister Black to answer the big question your probably wondering is this. Harry is right here, he's this wolf." Stunned silence for a second and then everyone was shouting, it took nearly a minute for things to calm down and then only when Dumbledore shouted QUITE in that commanding voice only he could do did silence reign. The giant wolf that was apparently Harry down on the floor paws over his eyes and ears and tail flat on the ground.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to explain exactly how Mister Potter became this giant shadow casting wolf?" the way he said it was so absurd that in her exhausted state of mind she could not stop a small chuckle from escaping her lips only stopping when the Harry wolf snorted and nudged her bed.

"Ah sorry Headmaster, you see Harry um got bitten by Professor Lupin who was. Well he was assaulting me and Harry tackled him off me. But got bit in the process, then when Professor Lupin turned back to me again and started….well started raping me he uh changed." The news that she had been raped did not seem to be going over well with those around them. Dumbledore looked deeply saddened and Sirius just looked horror struck head going back and forth between Harry and Hermione. Ron looked like he was about to throw up and Amelia looked like she wanted to hurt someone. Fudge looked sick and the Umbitch I mean Umbridge kept an impassive look on her face over the whole ordeal.

Placing his hand on the girls shoulder for support as Pomfrey doubled her efforts on the young woman he gave her a very sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Miss Granger for what has happened to you. If it's not too much trouble can you tell us the rest?" Hermione looked seconds from breaking down finally until Harry put his big head on the bed and in her lap whining and rubbing against her tummy. Hermione sobbed and clutched onto his neck in a death grip crying into his fur. He was warm and still smelled like vanilla and pine needles and she calmed enough to continue after a minute.

"He…hic….he threw Professor Lupin off me with the shadows somehow. They were coming out of the bite wound and I could see silver grey stuff traveling through his veins out from the bite." Dumbledore nodded in understanding and said.

"Werewolf virus, the infection was spreading. But it should not have changed him so quickly. The infection should have taken a month to spread and infect his body and he should have turned at the next full moon not this one. Is there anything else?" Hermione nodded into Harry's fur and continued.

"Yes it reached his scar and suddenly it burst open and started screaming and this black sick looking goop flew out of it. Formed a face and then vanished and the screaming stopped. Then the shadows went everywhere and Harry changed into a wolf, but he was on two legs at first and he fought of Professor Lupin easily and then turned into a four legged wolf later when we needed to get back to Hogwarts, he also made these clothes out of shadows for me since my others were torn up." To say that Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement, all of it was incredible but if she was telling the truth about his scar. A sudden savage hope exploded inside his heart, if the curse in Harry's scar was gone then Harry was free. The bleak path of self sacrifice that had seemed destined for him destroyed. Why this whole thing might just be a blessing in disguise.

"There," said Madam Pomfrey, "you're all done Miss Granger. Now all you have to do is heal so you're staying here for the night understand." Hermione nodded her acceptance an laid back against the bed relaxing for the first time in hours.

"Harry," said the headmaster getting the wolfs attention, "can you understand what I'm saying to you?" He nodded his big head, smiling he then asked, "are you in complete control of your mind despite the full moon?" Pause and then another nod from the wolf. "Ok we need to find out what has happened to you can I cast a few spells to try and figure things out?" He nodded his consent and so the Headmaster started casting a wide variety of spells over Harry. The room was silent except for the casting and the whoosh of the spells from the powerful warlock. Finally after about 10 minutes of casting a sudden very wide and very boyish grin appeared on the headmasters face the twinkling in his eyes came back in full force and he gave a shouted "AH HA!"

"What what?" Sirius asked desperate for any info on his Godsons condition. Guilt more painful guilt eating away at him seeing as he was unable to help Harry or Hermione after being knocked out.

"I think I may have a answer if my guess is right. However first I need to summon Professor McGonagall, FAWKES," he called out and the phoenix appeared in a flash. The immortal fire bird circled around the room singing before landing on the wolf Harrys head and bending its head down looked him in his giant green moon light eyes. They locked eyes for a second before the bird of light and goodness started cooing in affection for his friend and started preening his neck fur with his beak. Harry in response gained a fanged smile tongue rolling out of his mouth and his tail started to wag which cause Hermione to giggle and Ron to shout.

"Hey Harry keep this up and I'm gonna think you turned into a oversized dog not a wolf." Laughing at his own joke he didn't see the shadows jump up and begin tickling him until it was too late. Laughing and unable to escape because of his leg he finally caved, "I give I give mate, geese at least your still you in there. This could only happen to you. You know that right Harry?" He asked rolling his eyes, honestly why was he even surprised.

Chuckling at the playful antics despite the situation the headmaster conjured a note and gave it to Fawkes. "My friend if you be so kind as to take this to Professor McGonagall and the others and then bring her back here straight away I need her here as fast as possible. Taking the note the bird flamed away and the aged man turned back to the crowd.

"Now Harry Miss Granger said something about another form that you had first. Do you think you could show it to us?" A short pause before he got up and walked to the middle of the room everyone watching him as he got a look of concentration in his eyes. The shadows started swirling around him again and suddenly covered him completely, then after a second they vanished leaving a changed wolf in front of them. He stood on two legs now and was taller vertically than he had been before though he massed much less now. He looked more like a traditional werewolf than he had before but even then other than the wolf like form he was nothing like a real werewolf. The fur and tail sticking out behind him the muscles and mostly straight back, the hands with fingers instead of paws and the fact that he was in complete control of himself despite the full moon shining in through the hospital wings large windows.

"Remarkable," said Dumbledore awed.

"Wicked," said Ron

"Wow," said Sirius in a soft voice.

"I don't believe it," said Fudge looking wide eyed.

Hermione remained silent and Umbridge just looked repulsed at him. As though disgusted by his very existence, something Amelia who was also awed did not fail to notice. Looking slightly embarrassed at the attention he was receiving the werewolf Harry shuffled his feet as the shadows died down looking at the Headmaster to continue.

"Well I'm much surer now than I was before," said Dumbledore, "but now I have something to ask you Sirius."

Sirius looked confused and asked, "me what do you need to ask me?"

Chuckling the twinkling eyed man said, "you have told us your most riveting story about how you managed to become illegal animagus. You James Potter and Peter Pettigrew did it all on your own, with some help from Remus Lupin but I have to wonder. Did Lily every officially join the marauders after she started going out with James in 7th year?

Sirius looked shocked at this for a moment then embarrassed. "Ah yes, she did. After she started dating James it was no time at all before she had all his secrets out of him. He was putty in her hands." As he started talking Harry suddenly moved at speeds that no one could really track with their eyes and almost appeared out of thin air next to Sirius's bed startling him. Sirius jumped but looked up at the werewolf that his godson had become, though in his mind Harry had become an epically cool werewolf. He did notice the look of longing in his eyes, the longing for stories about his parents. Smiling the godfather put his hand on his godson's arm and squeezed. Harry looked at it the claws on his hands suddenly retracting before he squeezed back, managing a sheepish but happy look despite the lupine features.

"She wanted to prank with us surprisingly enough and to become an Animagus like we did. Both because it would be cool and because it would give her an unknown advantage in case of Death Eater attack since we were not registered."

Dumbledore nodded, "illegal yes but given the circumstances acceptable, wouldn't you agree minister?" He asked looking at Fudge.

"Oh yes perfectly acceptable situation, but you will need to register now just to get things all straightened out, agreed?" He asked looking at Sirius his voice slightly uncertain making the escaped convict smile at the political ax he held over the ministry at the moment.

"Of course minister, I am after all a law abiding citizen, I only took such drastic measures because of the unstable climate during that time period. As soon as all the details concerning my release and exoneration are completed I will stop by the registration office and register, ok?" The minister nodded in relief that this one thing had gone over smoothly. Then Dumbledore motioned for him to continue.

"Yes well we made the potion for Lily about Christmas time and James gave it to her as a gift."

"And what was the form revealed to Lily when she took the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well it was a," but he paused he twisting to look at harry in shock eyes widening in sudden understanding, "it was a wolf. An arctic wolf animagus."

"A wolf," asked Amelia an amused tone in her voice, "to James Stag form. Well I always knew who was the dominate one in that relationship." This remark caused Sirius to bark out a laugh and Harry to actually bark laugh the only way wolves could.

"Ah Amelia don't ever change. Still the same as you were when James and I became Aurors," said Sirius tears streaming down his face in mirth.

Suddenly Fawkes reappeared with Professor McGonagall who looked quite flustered. It only took a minute to recap everything they had learned so far though the usually stern woman had gone over and held Hermione when she learned what had happened to her. Hermione eagerly accepting her favorite teachers comfort. Though the only thing she had to say to the Werewolf Harry was, "only you minster Potter," mimicking Ron from earlier.

"Well now that all the important people are here I think I can put the pieces to this puzzle together but first Mister Potter can I get a small blood sample?" Dumbledore asked and when he gave the ok a quick wand wave and a conjured vial and he had a small sample of Harry blood. Though they noted that the cut healed itself in a matter of seconds without a spell.

"Yes well just before you arrived Professor McGonagall we confirmed that Lily had been a wolf animagus secretly during the war." The transfiguration let out a small gasp but then nodded.

"That would explain the smell then, I always wondered if Remus Lupin was just sleeping in their closet from time to time to get such a smell all over them. But I guess I should have thought of something like this instead." Sirius looked bemused at her suggestion but kept silent for the moment.

"Yes well look at this," said the headmaster as he cast some spells at the vial of blood. The results flashed different colors but apparently the Professor understood what it meant.

"Amazing its some kind of blend of Animagus and the werewolf virus," Dumbledore nodded in approval and continued.

"But it's not only that Minerva, there are also traces of Basilisk venom AND phoenix tear mixed in as well. What we are looking at here is something entirely different. It's not the werewolf curse or a curse of any kind any more. There's no dark magic in it, none at all. It's all been purged somehow, and you can tell just from mister potters physical appearance and mental state that he has taken the most incurable disease in the magical world and turned it into a power no one has ever dreamed of." Everyone was staring in awe at the two teacher's speech, what he was saying well it was amazing. A huge breakthrough in magical science and abilities why it might even lead to a cure for the cursed werewolves if they were lucky enough. Though like always there was one person who was determined to drag everyone's good mood down.

"Hem Hem," came the fake cough of the pink half human half toad. Everyone in the room looked at her and she smiled sweetly at them all though it didn't feel sweet more sadistic. "As exciting as this all is Headmaster Dumbledore it does not change one simple fact. Mister Potter regardless of how he has changed the werewolf curse still has it in one form or another. He is in fact, no longer purely human and as you know our laws state no non human may wield a wand. So I'm going to have to ask that mister Potter surrender his at once along with the rest of our wands that he took earlier and to not resist as he is taken into custody on the grounds of being a dark magical creature."

The silence was so loud in the tiny hospital wing that time seemed to have frozen for a second as all the occupants in the room gaped at the thing in pink clothes as she smiled a self satisfied little smile at the looks on their faces. Everyone except Dumbledore that is, he still had twinkles in his eyes, but they had taken a sudden hard edge to them and his back seemed ramrod straight all of a sudden as he stared the woman down. "Madam Umbridge I'm afraid you must have misheard me before, did you not hear the part when I said he no longer had any dark magic inside of him. Whatever reaction that occurred to make him this way purged all dark magic and negative effects from his body."

Umbridge did not lose her smile either as she responded at once to the old man parry, "dark magic or not he is still a non human, our laws clearly state that all non human sentients are forbidden for carrying a wand and are considered dark until their status can be judged by the Wizengamot. Furthermore there is still concern of his bite, he could still be infectious others. What if he starts turning more witches and wizards into creatures like himself?"

In response Dumbledore turned back to Harry and with a single motion of his wand he had a sample of spit from him. A dozen spells later he had a answer, "my spells detect several enzymes within mister Potters saliva. If I'm not mistaken there are several healing properties here that could be very useful to the medical field but my spells cannot detect a means of infection another human in his spit. He seems to not have that ability. Furthermore Delores I distinctly remember a special system created by the Wizengamot call the Pureblood Special Powers Protection Act, created almost 87 years about that I think would apply to this situation perfectly. It was created by the Malfoy family after they fled to England from France if I remember right."

Now Umbridge looked mad, "Mister Potter is NOT a Pureblood though Headmaster. He is a half blood so that law does not apply to him."

Dumbledore was still smiling, "I'm afraid your mistaken madam the legal definition for Pureblood is a magical born of two magical parents. Both Lily and James Potter were magical so in essence Harry IS Pureblood and even if he was not he IS the heir of the Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter which would make him eligible for any rights a Pureblood has even if he was a squib."

Now the walking tad was seething in anger looking for SOMETHING to derail the situation, "Regardless he would need the signatures of FOUR other houses of equal status to his own AND a signature from the Minister of Magic."

She let that hand for a second sure she had won but then a cough from one Sirius Black got their attention, "Well seeing as I am the head of the Black family you know he has my vote also the law does not prohibit him signing for himself so that's the second vote. Amelia would you be willing to help my godson?"

The head Auror looked between Sirius and the ready to pop pink toad and smirked, "of course I would be honored to help House Potter and sign the act so that makes three and unless I'm mistaken doesn't the house of Dumbledore have such status as well?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "yes I can sign the fourth signature in favor of House Potter and I think that make four votes Delores."

"YOU STILL NEED THE MINISTERS SIGNATURE1" she yelled her face beat red now all pretence of smugness gone.

"Speaking of," said Sirius whose eyes locked onto Fudges and caused the man to start sweating, "it would make me so grateful minister if you would help my godson in this trying time. You know it might make me grateful enough to remember to mention to the press how it was not your administration that sent me to Azkaban without a trial and how you even sought to do everything in your rectify the old ministry's mistake when the truth came to light. Between the compensation I'm sure to receive from the ministry from 12 years spent in Azkaban and this situation here I would call us even wouldn't you say."

There could not have been more difference between the desperate hope on the Ministers face and the one of rage on the toads. It was just so funny, especially when Fudge jumped forward, "Yes yes of course I would love to help mister potter and House Potter. After all it's clear that mister potter has done the impossible again, taking such a horrid curse and turning it into such a wonderful ability here." With a wave of his wand the parchment appeared, Dumbledore took it and read over it quickly before producing a sharp looking quill and signed it in what looked like red ink. Fudge was next then Sirius and Amelia and finally Harry. His hands managed to grasp the quill normally though it was a little small ha managed to sign. It was only then that he noticed the signatures were in their own blood and the quill left the back of his hand itching slightly but that was it.

With a flash the parchment copied itself several times going to the headmaster and the minister and everyone else who signed. "Well I think that's about it for today I will make sure this gets placed accordingly Mister Potter and I will see you Mister Black tomorrow. I will be taking the Dementors with me now there's no more need for them. Come Delores we have a lot of work to do." And with that the Minister left with a seething pink toad though not before Harry returned their wands to them and everyone else.

"Well that went well," said Amelia sitting down heavily in her chair the pink haired Auror still silent not having spoken the whole time behind her.

"Indeed it did," said Dumbledore cheerily as McGonagall also sat down and Sirius whooped excitedly. The headmaster felt a tap on the shoulder from Harry who in turn pointed to the paper with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Ah yes, this the Pureblood Special Powers Protection Act is a special law which allows any pureblood family with certain differences to basically make those differences immune to the law. In the case of the Malfoys who fled to here from France after angering a Veela monarch and were cursed were not technically fully human anymore. Their hair and feminine like features along a small amount of impotence a result of this curse on their line. A lot of gold was passed when they arrived nearly bankrupting them but they managed to sweep the little tid bit about the Veela under the rug. Even if it comes to light the law allows them to keep their pureblood status, in fact it makes anything they can do with their powers legal. Though the Malfoys have none of the usual Veela abilities if they did the act would allow them to use them without fear of the law. Part of thinks that they were hoping to develop those abilities eventually but they never did. For you however this means that your abilities and anyone who had your abilities is immune to the law as far as your abilities go. So if you do have the ability to turn someone and do you can't be brought to court for it understand?"

Harry nodded his head spinning at the implications. This was big, really big. He got to keep being a wizard and no one could do anything about it. And he got some dirt on the Malfoys, he didn't know what Veela were but he bet he could get under Draco skin the next time they met with this info.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore continued, "where not quite done yet. Though I think we have done enough for one night. Sleep here tonight and we will see what happens in the morning alright?" Harry nodded before shifting back to his large four legged form and curling up on the floor next to Hermione's bed. With goodnights all around the lights were turned off and he entered the realm of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I can see a lot of you had negative reactions to the Rape. Good, I didn't intend for it to be something you enjoyed reading. But I didn't just throw it in for a bit of smut, my reasons were that I wanted to convey the dark bloody side of this story right off the bat. I can't promise that there won't be another instance of rape actually happening or being mentioned and there will be graphic deaths depicted in this story. There will be graphic sex as well, though censored on Fanfiction and uncensored on Ficwad. **

**This chapter will get things rolling for Harry as well as explain a few more things concerning Harry's strange reaction to the Werewolf bite and the sudden change as well as why his scar was affected and destroyed in that circumstance. Now sit back and enjoy chapter 2 of Rise of the Lycans.**

Rise of the Lycans Chapter 2

(Harry's Dream)

His paws pounded against the earthy forest floor in a rapid repetitive beat. His breath came in deep powerful breaths from his large powerful lunges, bigger in this form than his bipedal form. He was fast, much faster in this form than the other which was based more around power and agility at close range. This larger faster form was better suited for endurance while the other form was more flexible, and his larger heart pounded in his ears which were able to detect sound from miles away no matter how faint. Such sounds as the prey animals stalking the forest or more importantly the echoing howl of the one he was here to observe.

As the howl went up, indicating that his subject had located his target and had started hunting, he egged his body to run faster. The thrill of the speed, the power, and most importantly the freedom was unmatchable in most other forms of personal pleasure and happiness. The forest around him blurred and the moon, full and shining brightly above him, seemed to sing to him in a way only he could understand. It did not control him, but it loved him and it always watched over him when it was there. Providing its protection as best it could, that was why the first hunt was always held on a full moon.

He crested a hill with an outcropping of rock and looked out over the forest from above. The vantage point gave him an excellent view of his surroundings. But most importantly it gave him a view of the clearing below him. Suddenly a large tusked warthog of the magical variety burst from the foliage, and by magical he meant that it was bigger than a human. Six feet long and four at the shoulders with two long arching tusks jutting from the jaw the warthog was a powerful creature. Though the creature that was chasing it was just as powerful. Out of the forest sprung a brown blond Lycan, the Lycan changed in mid air between his four and two legged forms and tackled the warthog to the ground.

The massive beast gave a screech of panic and anger and thrashed around trying to either throw the Lycan off or gore it with its tusks. But the Lycan was having none of that and slashed viciously at the beasts flank, another screech and the wounded warthog reared and the Lycan went for the kill razor sharp teeth finding their way to the beasts neck. A simple twist and tear and its throat was ripped out, blood spilling all over the ground splashing everywhere. The Lycan dropped the carcass of its kill and rose its head high howling deeply at the night sky and the moon shining down on him.

Harry made his way down from the outcropping of rock and into the clearing where the Lycan stood over his kill. With a shudder of both his body and the shadows he commanded he shifter, losing a significant amount of weight and rising up on his back to legs. He walked the rest of the distance between him and the Lycan. The Lycan was 7 feet 9 inches in his two legged form, young but a good proper size and strong of body and sharp of mind. He towered over the Lycan at 8 foot 3 inches full grown and weighed almost 120 pounds more than the youngling. The male stood straight and proud his emerald eyes glowing like moon light surrounded by black where white once was in his human form.

Harry stopped not three feet from the Lycan and his kill. He appraised the youngling and his kill with all seeing eyes taking in every detail of the results as well as what he had witnessed leading up to said results along with everything he had seen earlier that night during the other test. Finally he gave a half pleased half amused growl low in his throat and a single nod. The tension in the younglings eyes vanished at once replaced at once by relief and joy. The youngling the leaned his head up and to the left over his heart bearing his throat in a sign of submissiveness and respect. A common sign among the Lycans, to bear ones throat to another meant you were placing your life and your honor it that persons hands, normally a superior would bear his throat less than the subordinates Depending on how much less he bared his throat measured the amount of respect put into the gesture.

He bared his own throat to the youngling, the exact same amount that he had bared to him. Pride filled his eyes making Harry smile a fanged grin. A human gesture but acceptable now that the first hunt was over, unable to resist any longer the youngling threw himself at him yipping in glee knocking them both over onto the ground. From then it devolved into a play fight between the two something they both enjoyed as there was no real force behind their blows or bites. Though he still pinned the boy out of necessity it was all in good fun and they both new it. Finally tiring they broke apart, he took the scent of the youngling in smiling, like always he reminded him more of his mother though there were traces of him in the sent as well his mother dominated this one. But that was ok like all his mates she was strong and bore him many fine pups like the one before him, his pride and joy, his son.

Not his only son, not by a long shot. But he loved all his children, his sons and his daughters and his mates who gave him his children. The beginning of his race, his people, the Lycans. His son hoisted his kill over his shoulders, it was his responsibility after all and the father and son pair started running back through the forest path, back home. He was slower than normal but that was to be expected due to the trials he had faced that day, ending with the first hunt, and now he was carrying his kill it was expected that he would be a little slow. As such it was almost an hour later before they reached the end of their path. A strong wind blew towards him carrying with it the scents of his pack. Looking at his son he gave him a nod and his son let up a mighty howl which was answered after only a moment.

Suddenly there was the sound of beating paws and almost half a dozen pups all in four legged form came pelting down the path yipping in excitement and joy and their brother and father returning. Harry turned four legged and met the pups as they reached him jumping up and down trying to climb on his back and licking his muzzle. He playfully pawed and nudged at the pups and they squealed in mock fright ant his antics. They noted his newly christened son next and leapt at him as well trying to get at the boar he carried. He chuckled at his little brothers and sisters and a growl from Harry got them to back off.

Reaching the den Harry's eyes landed on the rest of his pack, the pups at his feet bolting back to their mothers and siblings. Two of his mates one with blond fur and another strawberry blond came up to him and nuzzled him in greeting before the blond went to his son and greeted him as well. The similarities between the two were easily recognizable as she was his mother and she shifted to a two legged form to greet her child. He gave a gruff bark at his son and pointed with his snout indicating that he should finish his job. His son nodded and walked away with the boar and his mother, he would take the boar and prepare it for the pack but he would not take any of it for himself. A hunter was not allowed to eat his own first kill, the pack came first after all and after he was done he would stand watch under the full moon for the rest of the night protecting the pack while the slept, when the sun came up he would be considered a man in the pack and allowed to go on hunts with his brothers and sisters.

The strawberry blond at his side still on four legs nudged him and pointed in another direction, towards the nursery indicating that he should go there. The pair then started walking greeting the other mates and children as he passed them through the clearing, the nursery was made out of spun branches, leaves, moss and bushed and was quite large on the inside. As he walked in he noticed three of his mates, a ginger and light brown standing over a dark scarlet red wolf with blue green eyes. She lay on the ground with the other two standing over her tending to her with care. The reason, well she was round with pups and was currently giving birth.

A moved quickly behind her and laid there letting her lean against him in support. She whined slightly and burrowed into him, he licked her neck and ears in encouragement. He tried to be there for all his pups births and so far he had been successful in that endeavor. He had been through all this before, giving encouragement with his presence. It took several hours but eventually nature came through and with a painful whine his new children entered the world. Three of them all little girls, they were all beautiful and he nosed them taking in their sent and nudging them up against their mother as she cleaned them. He nosed her again and she hummed against him before he rose up and made his way out, her sister wives would take care of her now and the puppies and she needed to rest after giving birth.

The blond furred she wolf approached him again her son off in the distance finishing up with the boar. She rubbed up against him and motioned for him to follow her. He did wondering where she was leading him. It became apparent fairly quickly though when he caught a certain sent, pure human. A female to be exact and then she came into view as he rounded the corner. She was young, but not young enough to be below his age limit, she looked like she had just reached it. She had a loose cloth toga wrapped around her and clasped at the back of her neck. Her hair was long and luscious and her eyes wide and full of lust.

He had forgotten that it was her time, that was the reason she was here. To going him and his pack as his mate and to give him more Lycans. There was no need for words as his mate left him and the human woman alone, he shifted back to a two legged form his shadows whipping around him during the change. His organ released itself from inside his body and the woman unclasped her robe and turned bearing herself to him. He took her quickly and strongly and when he finally reached his peak and claimed her womb he bit her shoulder finishing the mark. This was the reason he could only change women, to change them they needed his bit and his seed. The drawback being that he could not bring any men into his pack for strength the good thing no other males competing for head of the pack, that would be annoying to deal with. Suddenly his head got heavy and the world blurred around him and it all went dark.

(Hospital Wing, Hermione/Normal POV)

Hermione Jean Granger stared at her cold lunch sitting on a tray in her lap. She wasn't hungry, at least not at that moment. As one might expect her thought we preoccupied with the events of the previous night. There was no way to deny what had happened, she had been violated, overpowered and raped by the werewolf that had once been her DADA Professor Lupin. Last night she had been in shock and had cried herself to sleep. She had been given dreamless sleep potion but apparently they did not always work because she had spent the night having nightmares constantly but never waking up until the dreamless sleep potion had worn off.

Madam Pomfrey had apologized profusely when she had woken up, apparently it was a fatal flaw of the potion and the kind healer had been distraught that she had still suffered nightmares. Another side effect apparently being that she had not moved or made any sound so she had known that anything had been wrong. Now she was awake but for some reason she still felt like she was dreaming. Harry still a giant wolf was asleep on the floor next to her bed and part of her felt grateful that he had been there all night.

Sirius Black had left early that morning for Gringotts after checking on Harry's sleeping form. He said he would be back soon after lunch. Dumbledore had arrived just before he left and had a few words with him before coming to her, he also checking that Harry was still a wolf and just said that it confirmed some things he Professor McGonagall and Snape and discovered last night after studying Harry's blood sample. He also told her that Professor Lupin had been recovered from the Forbidden Forest. Surprisingly she had not reacted with fear to the fact that he was back in the castle. When the Headmaster asked her why she simply told him that Professor Lupin had not raped her, the Werewolf did.

Dumbledore had smiled sadly at her and told her that she had a kind heart and a better head on her shoulders than most. In all honesty she had surprised herself as well by saying that, sure her mind understood that Professor Lupin was not to blame. But what had happened had left very painful scars on her emotions and personality, she should at the very least be wary of the man. But no she was not, in fact she was eager to see the man if only to slap some sense into him. She was sure he was beating himself up over forgetting the Wolfsbane potion and she planned on fixing that ASAP.

No the thing that was the most scaring about last night was not the rape itself. Honestly it probably would have been more traumatic if Harry had arrived before the werewolf, she refused to think of it as Professor Lupin, had penetrated her. Then her mind would have been full of what ifs and maybes and the like and she probably would have imagined something far worse than what had happened. In retrospect the werewolf had not even finished in her and besides a few internal injuries which the healer had fixed up in seconds she was fine. The thing that was running through her mind the most was not her lost virginity or the pain she had suffered, but the feeling of helplessness that had come with the experience.

Without her wand she had been helpless, unable to defend herself or fight back. She had been over powered, weak and useless. Like usual Harry had been the one to save her and as always his actions had almost gotten him into bigger trouble, which the Headmaster and his Godfather had prevented by the skin of their teeth, that Bitch in Pink made her want to hurt something very badly. Preferably her the half toad abomination, but that was a revenge for a later date she had the feeling that they had not seen the last of THAT woman.

Back to the defenseless bit, she had resolved to spend the summer at home training physically and maybe taking up karate for defense. Magicals were helpless idiots without magic and she would no longer be like that. Never again would she allow herself to be in a situation without magic and not have a backup plan. Besides it would give her the chance to hang out with her older sister Miranda, it had been ages since they had really spent time together and she missed her lovable tech obsessed sibling. She often desired to tell Harry and Ron about her older sister but her promise to Miranda prevented that for now. Speaking of Ron that was another issue that had popped up, apparently his git was showing through. He had barely even been able to look at her after waking up and only moments after Madam Pomfrey had cleared him to leave he had bolted. She had a bad feeling concerning that situation as well but that was for another day.

Suddenly the doors to the Hospital Wing opened again and Dumbledore returned with Professors McGonagall and Snape flanking him. "Hello again miss Granger," said the headmaster smiling at her kindly, "not very hungry right now?"

"Not really Headmaster," she said while placing the tray to the side, "I will eat more later after Madam Pomfrey lets me go."

"Be sure you do," he said patting her shoulder. Hermione froze slightly not out of a negative reaction to being touched but to the other conclusion she had come to after hours of thinking. She had a crush on Harry, was probably well on the way to being in love with him, but that did not mean that she did not admire the male form like any other woman. Especially the muggle male form, however after last night she found that thinking of men even those she had seen in her sisters muggle magazines elicited no reaction from her physically like it used to. Even Harry was not immune to this change, though she still held the same feelings as before for him, his physical appearance scrawny short with barely any muscle, nope no reaction. Quittage helped its players a little, but not much since they did not work out or anything like that only fly and bump into each other. She would have to ponder this change in her perceptions at a later date though as at that moment Harry stirred and woke up.

"Ah Mister Potter excellent! I do hope that you had a nice long rest, good afternoon yes afternoon it's just after lunch in fact and I'm sure you don't want to sleep the whole day away now do you?" Harry got up standing over her in her bed and looked around, then he looked at himself noticing that he was still a wolf before looking outside and seeing that the moon was gone and that the sun was out and shining. Finally he looked at Dumbledore questions in his giant emerald green eyes.

"Yes Mister Potter you are still a wolf, as we mentioned last night the moon had very little to no effect on you. As exampled by the fact that you changed so quickly and the fact that you have not changed back on your own." Harry gave a soft whine and pawed at the floor, he was obviously concerned about his condition but could not actually speak so Hermione did that for him.

"But Headmaster how will Harry get back to normal then?" She sounded somewhat desperate not that it was suprising, she didn't want Harry stuck the way he was forever if they could help it.

"Worry not Miss Granger we believe that Mister Potter can take a human form again. But first I will turn the floor over to Professor McGonagall as this is more her area of expertise. Said cat lady stepped forward looking warily at Harry. Harry in turn sniffed the air and kept his eyes locked on the cat animagus. The tension was not too bad and after a moment both McGonagall and Harry chuckled slightly at the whole situation.

"Now Mister Potter after we left last night Professor Snape the Headmaster and I ran various tests on your blood sample to determine exactly what has occurred to you. Near as we can tell it happened something like this. Your scar has long since been giving off large amounts of dark magic, evidence of the curse He Who Must Not Be Named used on you all those years ago. Apparently this dark magic has been acting like a leach all the while draining your magical core constantly for the last 12 plus years." That got both the students attention and Harry gave another whine.

"However it seems this leach was vulnerable to certain things. Specifically Basilisk venom," Harry ears perked up and Hermione gave a squeak. "Yes apparently Basilisk venom was effective against your scar, when you were bitten at the end of your second year by the Basilisk the curse in your scar used the magic it was soaking up to fight the venom in your system, Fawkes in turn added his tears to finish the job. The problem however is that the venom was not destroyed just suppressed, also Basilisk venom is one of the only things in this world that can stand up to Phoenix tears. Because of that it takes a specific amount of tears to nullify a specific amount of venom and because your scar was already working to suppress the venom Fawkes did not give you enough tears to counteract all the venom in your system."

"Honestly it's only because of your scar that you even survived long enough for Fawkes to give you tears. Most Basilisks are allowed to live between a year and five before it is killed and harvested, the last being 6 years ago it's just that dangerous a creature. The Basilisk in the chamber is estimated to be between 1,200 and 1,500 years old. The venom in the snake is probably the most potent that ever existed, probably worth more than all of magical England by itself actually. But enough of that, it also seems that the werewolf curse also had an effect on your scar, when you were bitten it reacted with the curse in your scar and moved to destroy it and was successful in doing so." At this point Hermione spoke up questions burning in her caramel colored eyes.

"But Professor, if the curse in Harry's scar was acting against the Basilisk Venom in his blood what happened when it was destroyed?" McGonagall smiled at her favorite student, not at all surprised that she had caught onto that fact so quickly.

"Good catch Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor," Snape snorted in disgust behind her but they ignored him and the sour look on his face, Dumbledore just kept on smiling. "Your exactly right, when the curse in Harry's scar was destroyed all the Basilisk venom in his blood that was not being repressed by the Phoenix tears went wild. However Mister Potter is nothing if not unique and insanely lucky, phoenix tears are not only insanely powerful but very adaptive as well. When the curse scar was destroyed all the magic it had been draining from Mister Potter's core was released, that was almost 12 years worth of stored magic with nowhere to go and the phoenix tears took advantage of it the werewolf curse and Mister Potters potential animagus form."

Again Hermione could not help but ask a question, "What do you mean by potential Animagus form Professor?"

"Well basically Miss Granger, animagus forms are VERY rare. I'm still surprised that James, Sirius, Peter and Lily were all able to change into animals. Normally its 1 in a hundred thousand that has the potential to become an Animagus. You're born with the potential ability or you're not that's it. Mister Potter inherited the potential wolf animagus form from his mother specifically which is more likely if your parent does have a form. So when the curse scar was destroyed the phoenix tears took the stored magic the werewolf curse and the potential animagus form combined them together and absorbed the Basilisk Venom and as a result we have this mutated version of a werewolf that Mister Potter has become as the end result."

"Lycan," said Hermione looking at Harry who cocked his head to the side questioningly at her statement. She smiled back at him and continued, "Call him a Lycan he's not a Werewolf and should not be called one. It's a muggle name but I think it fits, that is if you like it Harry." To answer her he reached over and gave her a big lick across her face causing her to shout and bat at him, "Oh I'm gonna get you for that one Harry but I assume that's a yes then?" Snickering with a fanged smile as Hermione wiped her face a grin threatening to break out despite her faux anger he nodded his big head.

McGonagall and Dumbledore both nodded at this, Snape just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before McGonagall continued. "Yes well we did need an official name for it and I suppose that works as well as anything else could. Now this is the tricky part, when we tested Mister Potters blood we found that the wolf animagus he could have been was very dominate in his new Lycan form. This is why he has not changed back yet, because he can't change back unless he wills himself to change back just like with any other animagus."

"That's what you're here for then," exclaimed Hermione the light of understanding shining in her eyes before the blush covered her cheeks when she realized that she had cut off the Transfiguration Professor. Though she only chuckled at her outburst and then continued.

"Yes Miss Granger, that's why I'm here. Hopefully I will be able to walk through the process with Mister Potter. In fact unless you have any more questions I would like to try right now. Mister Potter are you ready?" She looked at the giant black wolf. Harry had been mostly silent listening to the conversation, not that he could do much else being unable to talk while a wolf. He could still nod his head do and he did, Hermione looked at him a hopeful expression on her face. She stayed silent though she still had questions and watched as Harry rose from laying on the floor to stand in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Now we will begin Mister Potter, I believe it would be best if you returned to your two legged form since it is more like a human body than your current form it might make the process easier on your body and mind." Harry shrugged his shoulders and then got a look of concentration in his eyes. Suddenly the shadows under him and all around the Hospital Wing began to writhe and rise off the ground like they had a life of their own. The teachers tensed and watched the shadows with caution but kept most of their attention on Harry. A steady but strong gust picked up though it seemed to come from nowhere and center of Harry's shadow warped form. For a moment he was completely hidden in a ball of shadows and then they were gone and the two legged Lycan stood where the giant wolf once had.

It only took about a second or so for the whole change to happen and for the shadows to die down and the gust to vanish as quickly as it had come. "Interesting," said Dumbledore looking around the room that was now completely still. "Very interesting, shadow and wind elemental manipulation. And all without a wand on incantation which makes it very powerful indeed. If I had to guess I would say the wind comes from Fawkes as Phoenixs are both Fire and Wind personified and the Shadows have to come from the Basilisk."

"But how," Hermione asked unable to contain her questions any longer, "there's no information about shadows in the book about Basilisks I found last year so how can the Basilisk be responsible for the shadow manipulation thing Harry is doing."

"Well to be frank Miss Granger it's as Professor McGonagall said before, very rarely are Basilisks allowed to live very long after being discovered or bred. They are dark creatures and have to be created intentionally by Witches or Wizards or come into being by accident or fate rarely found in nature. There are some scripts though about battles with Basilisks in the past that some of the older ones normally exceeding 100 years of age had the ability it blend in with the shadows around them. It would explain how the Basilisk in the chamber being well over a thousand years old was able to leave the pipes of the castle attack the students and then vanish all without any of the pictures or house elves seeing it."

Hermione was nodded at everything Dumbledore was saying, but a moment after he said that last part she did a double take and shrieked, "THERE ARE HOUSE ELVES IN HOGWARTS!" She yelled so loud that Harry flinched his ears folding down over his head at the sound before reaching over and covering her mouth with his hand, thankfully his claws were retracted. Dumbledore rubbed his ears as well before answering.

"Yes Miss Granger Hogwarts has house elves, is there a problem with that?" Hermione pushed Harry hand away so she could speak.

"Not so long as they are getting paid and are not enslaved. There thinking creatures Headmaster, how can you do to them what Malfoy did to Dobby?" The twinkle in the Headmasters eyes dimmed slightly but he did not sound angry as he answered.

"To answer your question, no I don't pay them because they would be insulted if I tried to. Second I have to wonder how much research you did on House Elves because if you had done any you would know that they are a parasite race. They would die, slowly and painfully I might add, if they did not bond with a host family. Finally House Elves are for the most part treated with dignity and respect as is deserving of their station as our caretakers in a vast majority of things. Hogwarts elves are among the most respected elves in England and they take great pride in their work, also cases like Dobby's are very rare even among purebloods because the ICW imposes rights and regulations concerning the elves. I hope that this has reassured you Miss Granger and I would hope that you would do more reading before you jump to conclusions in the future it could have negative effects on people's opinion of you."

Hermione was beat red and ashamed at this point and mumbled a quick sorry with her head down. She didn't like being chastised by teachers, not at all. She made a mental not to get all the facts before jumping to conclusions about the magical world in the future, she had applied a muggle view without thinking and the headmaster was right to correct her on it. McGonagall took the opportunity to finish her previous conversation.

"Back to business then Mister Potter, in theory it should be easy. No different from you changing between your different Lycan wolf forms. Just try concentrating on your human form and will yourself to change into it, you understand?" Harry nodded after a moment, he was eager to try. He wanted t be human again, no matter how cool this Lycan form was he would not be satisfied until he could look in a mirror and see his own face again. He started concentrating on how he had appeared a few days ago, using memories of his own reflection in the mirror. Again the shadows and wind wiped up around him, and the occupants of the room again shielded their eyes.

Hermione noticed at once that unlike before the change was not instantaneous in fact the shadows covered Harry for almost a minute before they began to fade. For Harry it was strange switching between the were and wolf Lycan forms as he started to think of them was nothing. It happened whenever he wanted it to and it felt natural. Now however as he tried to take a human for again he could feel the wolf, the Lycan in him resisting. Not enough to cause him to panic but the Lycan didn't seem to want to go away and the change back to human was much slower than he expected. Regardless he felt his muzzle collapse back into his face and the fur across his body retract into his skin which turned back to a human skin tone and it all centered around the shrinking feeling of his body as his bones and muscles rearranged themselves, it was almost over he could feel it.

The first thing Hermione saw of harry was his head as the shadows lowered, she was happy to note that he was human looking again and furless. But she also noticed that he looked to be taller than before also his hair was no longer a tangled rats nest but fell around his head almost to his shoulders. His features were also much more mature looking and she understood why as the shadows lowered more. His upper body was bare not suprising since all his clothes were destroyed the night before, but the suprising part was his stature. She was right about him being taller he looked about six feet tall at her guess. He was also ripped, incredibly so and she actually felt her face heat up at the large sculpted muscles that grated her.

He had been just as muscled if not more so as a Lycan but it was different without the fur or the fangs and claws distracting form it, he was the perfect balance between a weight lifter and a swimmer by muggle standards. Managing to look both powerful physically and agile with grace, also all the muscles including his arms pecks and six pack looked like they were sculpted on a Greek statue there was so much detail. She was patting herself on the back mentally; glad that she could still be affected by this man. Then the rest of the shadows dropped away and she swore she could hear the clang of her jaw hitting the floor. His legs were just as sculpted as the rest of his body but that was not what had surprised her, what surprised her was the organ hanging between his legs.

The only thoughts going through her mind at that moment were, it's fucking huge, and, it's not even hard and it's that big. Images started flashing through her mind, very naughty and downright perverted images involving her Harry and that wonderful piece of meat writhing and slapping together over and over again. But it didn't last as her well structured mind would not let her have her fantasies for long, she wasn't all that pretty not compared to many other girls in the school and even before yesterday she considered Harry well and beyond her ability to hold romantically. Now she had lost her virginity the only thing she might have been able to offer him in the hopes that he might take it even if it was a sympathy shag added onto the fact that he looked like a fucking Greek sex god what hope did she have of ever catching his eye? No better to remain his close friend and not risk anything.

Harry was oblivious to the morbid turn his first and best female friend's thoughts had turned. Instead he was checking out his altered human form. He couldn't tell but to everyone else his eyes were still different the emerald green having a moon light effect and the white parts of his eyes black but that was the last thing to go as the moon light faded and the black in his eyes retreated away from the green leaving them white and human looking again. As for his body he was presently surprised by the results. Taller at about six feet stronger and no glasses, a very good side effect of all this but his thought were interrupted by Snape. "POTTER, unless you want me to remove the thing you call a manhood with a cutting spell you will cover yourself this instant!"

He looked at the teachers, the Headmaster was looking at the ceiling, McGonagall was averting her eyes a slight blush on her cheeks and Snape was looking over his shoulder and above him but the anger was unmistakable. He looked at Hermione whose hair covered her face as she looked at her lap, he looked down at his naked body a slight blush coming to his face but for some reason he was not all that embarrassed as he should have been.

He was HAPPY that his body was healthy and strong now why shouldn't he show it off, (_**It would be easier to attract mates after all). **_He paused and shook his head. Where had that thought come from? Whatever he needed clothes and he needed them now. He looked around for some but it was unnecessary as the feeling of pressure around him swirled up. The shadows were again reacting to his desires, they began to form around and up his legs socks the shoes and the underwear and pants with a belt then a t shits and finally a great trench coat. It was all black with dark green highlights and the belt and trim was silver. It all hugged his body showing off his muscles and form unlike wizard robes. He decided he quite liked it, wizard robes were so hampering.

It all ended when the clothes became solid and stopped requiring that he concentrating on it, really this shadow manipulation was very useful. Everyone was looking at him again including Hermione whose expression was slightly guarded though happy none the less. McGonagall smiled and clapped her hands, "very good Mister Potter very good, we will call Pomfrey now and have you examine you but I think the big obstacles are behind us now wouldn't you agree Headmaster?" The aged man also smiling nodded before answering.

"Yes I would think so, though I would advise you my boy not to try and become a Lycan again for at least 24 hours just to be on the safe side. Now if there's nothing else at the moment I have a few end of term duties I have to take care of."

"Professor wait, what happened to Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore paused and looked grave which caused Harry's panic to rise a little ok a lot and Dumbledore noticed.

"Don't worry my boy, Mister Lupin is fine and has returned to the castle unharmed. A certain under secretary tried to have him arrested but she could only do that if the victims pressed charges and Miss Granger has already filed that she wishes not to press charges. However do to unfortunate circumstances Remus Lupin's status as a werewolf was made public knowledge and as of this morning he has resigned as the DADA teacher. I'm sorry but I must be going now, good day Mister Potter."

With that the three professors left and the healer Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office. She began scanning him with spells but basically told him the same thing the Headmaster had and told him that he was cleared to leave if he wanted but to return in anything felt wrong. They still didn't know all the changes being a Lycan brought about just yet. After checking Hermione to she left and the two friends were alone and silent until Hermione spoke.

"I can't believe Professor Lupin quit, he was the best DADA teacher we have had so far." He hardly noticed it but Hermione's voice was a little flat, he didn't think he would have if his hearing was not so much stronger than before.

"Has he come to see us yet Hermione," he asked already knowing the answer.

"No I haven't seen him since I woke up, Sirius went to the bank and Ron just left earlier acting weird. Honestly we both know what Professor Lupin is thinking Harry. He's probably blaming himself for last night. Do you think you could bring him here before he leaves so I could speak with him Harry he might listen to you." Hermione looked Harry in the eye begging for him to agree.

Harry could tell she didn't blame Lupin, he didn't either come to think of it. But he knew that the old wolf would blame himself so he figured he might as well go kick some sense into the mutt. His father would probably want him to after all. "Sure Hermione, I'll go get him and be back in a minute." He gave Hermione a quick hug startling the girl slightly as he had never given her a hug before walking out of the hospital wing.

Exams were over and they were scheduled to leave in two days to return home for the summer. A surge of pleasure shot through him as he realized that he would not be returning to the Durselys. That was enough to put a big smile on his face, that and because it was bright and sunny outside most of the students were either out on the grounds or in their common rooms enjoying the last days of the term. That left the hallway mostly clear of other students but there were a few. Specifically he walked by a group of three sixth year female Ravenclaws. They were talking excitedly to each other until they noticed him walking towards them. When they noticed him their eyes bugged out of their sockets and their mouths hung low, he could hear their heartbeats suddenly speed up dramatically and a heavy musky smell suddenly hit his nose and made him lick his lips. He thought about stopping to talk to the three but decided he needed to get to Professor Lupin before he vanished so he settled on winking and smiling at them as he walked past.

The blushes on their faces made him bark out a laugh and one of the girls looked close to fainting, he was surprised at himself that he had actually winked at them. He should have felt embarrassed but for some reason he didn't. _**(They were moderately powerful and fertile they were no big loss.) **_He froze the thought both foreign and yet somehow not, as if it was a feeling given a voice and instinct. He shook his head and continued walking, "Pull it together Potter hearing voices was last year's shit not this years. And besides the year is over, I have till next the school year before things got to hell again."

He rounded another corner and saw the DADA teacher's office door at the end of the hall. His nose suddenly filled with the smell of a diseased and twisted wolf. His spine stiffened and a small growl escaped his lips before he smacked himself. Damn instincts, guess this was part of the Lycan package. He could hear movement coming from behind the door not hurried but lots of it. Remus Lupin was already packing. He reached the door and tried the knob, locked so he pounded on the door three times and yelled, "Open up Professor Lupin its Harry, I have to talk to you."

A pause and then the sound of footsteps approaching the door, his heartbeat slow and steady. "Harry, I'm sorry but I don't really feel like talking right now. Come back in say an hour or so and then we can talk, I will be done with my work by then."

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and a feeling of anger welled up inside him, _**(How DARE this sub wolf tell HIM no. HE was the ALPHA and this sub species would LEARN not to tell HIM no!) **_So caught up in his emotions Harry didn't even notice the extra thoughts in his head and yelled out, "BULLSHIT Remus Lupin. I know your leaving and it's a damn cowards thing for you to try and leave without even a goodbye for your best friends son! Now I'm gonna give you till the count of three and then I'm BREAKING this door down and dragging your furry arse back to the Hospital Wing, Hermione has requested to speak with you and I want to talk as well." He paused and counted to three slowly in his head giving the man a chance to respond. He didn't.

"Fine then we do this the hard way," without another warning he snarled a sound not even remotely human pulled his fist back and threw it with all his might at the door. Remus Lupin was at a loss on how to react when Harry had shouted at him, he barely recognized his deeper voice through the door and could not bear to face him out of shame. A coward yes but after what he had done to James and Lily's son he didn't feel like he deserved to look at the boy let alone talk to him. So he was caught completely off guard when the heavy oak door reinforced with spells was blasted off its hinges and hurled towards him not three feet away. The door hit him head on and tired as he was from transforming without the Wolfsbane he could not have reacted even if he had seen it coming. The door pinned him to the ground for all of ten seconds while his head was ringing unable to do anything but groan. Then suddenly it was pulled off him and thrown away allowing him to look into the moon lit and surrounded by black eyes of Harry Potter.

He looked about 18 now dressed in Black and Dark Green clothes with silver lining that fit him almost like a second skin, muggle inspired nothing magical was made like that. He was also very muscled in ways no magical ever was before given how damn lazy they all were. The big coat reached all the way down to the floor but again it hugged him very close and was open allowing him to show off the clothes underneath. He also looked pissed feral in fact, besides his eyes his teeth were bared in a snarl his canines elongated slightly. His right hand was clawed and was bulging with veins and fur was starting to sprout though after a moment it all seemed to retract into his arm and turn back to normal closely followed by his teeth then eyes.

"Now that I have your attention," he said in a low heavy voice that sent a shiver up his spin, "you're coming with me Professor. Your attendance is required, refusal is not an option." He didn't get a chance to respond to this statement as Harry seized him buy the scruff of his collar and hauled him to his feet. He realized that Harry was taller than him by about an inch or so and taller than James had ever been. The boy turned man then began to frog march him down the corridor and back to the Hospital Wing. He was tripping up so badly he wasn't able to voice a single complaint if you didn't count gasping from having to run while bent forward. Probably Harry's intent from the beginning, and it worked as he never noticed that they had arrived until Harry released him and pushed him to his knees.

Looking up his eyes met Hermione Granger's who in turn looked surprised at the whole situation. "PROFESSOR, oh my God Harry what did you do!?" Hermione looked so panicked that Harry chuckled good naturedly despite her tone of voice.

"Nothing more or less than what was necessary Hermione; he was being stubborn as a mule and if necessary I plan to beat the stupid out of him once and for all. M pretty sure it's what my father would want me to do after all." Though she still looked panicked she was slightly mollified by his words and turned to Lupin.

"Oh Professor I'm so sorry, I didn't know Harry would react this way when I asked him to go get you." Now Lupin looked surprised as he answered her.

"No Miss Granger, it should be me apologizing to you. The fact that Harry was forced to come get me and drag me here to force me to say it to your face just proves what a sorry excuse for a human being I really am." SMACK, that would be the sound of Harry fist impacting the back of Lupin's head as he followed through with his promise of only moments before. Honestly it was like the man had not been listening to him really.

"HARRY uh, forget it. Professor let's make things clear between us right now. I don't blame you for what happened, you weren't in control and the only reason you forgot the Wolfsbane was because you were distracted by Sirius and Peter so I won't let you use that as an excuse." Her eyes were blazing with determination as she stared the man down. He smiled slightly at the young woman before him, in a way she reminded him a lot of Lily.

"Your very kind Miss Granger, you have a good heart. But regardless of the circumstances I made a major mistake last night. I hurt you, in a way that will never heal and took something form you that I can't return and I deserve punishment. That's not even touching what happened to Harry, the son of two of my only friends ever and it very nearly cost him his future if not for luck and circumstance taking a curse a turning it into a power." The self loathing in his voice was thick in his voice and it angered Hermione something fierce.

"I can't say I agree with you mister Lupin but if it really think you deserve punishment then maybe I should decide it for you." Another voice filled the Hospital wing announcing the arrival of others.

"That seems like a fair idea Miss Granger does this sound agreeable to you Mister Lupin?" It was Dumbledore followed by Sirius who looked confused by what he had walked in on followed by the pink haired Auror and surprisingly a Goblin in a Gringotts business cloak.

"Headmaster, back so soon?" Harry asked looking perplexed at the man's return.

"Why yes my work didn't take nearly as much time as I thought and then I ran into Sirius and his company on their way back from Gringotts and decided to accompany them." Harry just rolled his eyes and greeted his godfather by walking over to him and embracing him.

"Harry," Sirius exclaimed hugging him back, "Good to see you not so hairy again. Dumbledore said you had managed to change back but left out the part where you looked 18 instead of 13." He glared at the man in question while Harry just laughed.

"Forgive me Sirius but I figured it would be better to leave it as a surprise," the aged Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye like normal. Sirius just snorted at that statement and Harry's eyes fell on the pink haired woman in red Auror robes. She looked about 19 with long pink hair and purple eyes a slightly tan complexion and a decent sized bust though he forced his eyes to stay on her and he held out his hand to greet her.

"And hello you to you as well, if afraid we weren't properly introduced last night," the young woman smirked giving him a quick once over and from her expression she seemed to like what she saw.

"Wotcher Harry, names Tonks. You probably don't remember me but I was a Hufflepuff 7th year when you were a first year. Though you seem to have grown a bit since I last saw you, and I have to say I'm really…enjoying the improvements." She said the last part with a low husky voice, in her mind she wanted to see how flustered she could make him. He may look like a stub but he was 13 on the inside. She was satisfied to see him look surprised and start to blush but suddenly it vanished and he got a predatory look in his eyes and a smirk graced his lips.

For Harry he was embarrassed for a moment as he realized that this young woman was flirting with him, but it didn't last, _**(Young, Strong, Fertile, stake the CLAIM!) **_he just wished the damn voice would shut up. Still the embarrassment gone he easily responded, "I must say I also enjoy the changes I can see. I do remember you though your hair is different again though I'm not sure why, you've turned into a beautiful young woman Tonks. I'm very…impressed."

To say that she was taken back would be an understatement, she had not expected that come back. Added onto the fact that he copied her husky voice there at the end. A wave of unmistakable desire and lust shot through her causing her to suck in a breath. Bad choice as his sent, vanilla and pine trees, filled her nose making her a little dizzy and she had to fight down the reflex to jump him. Holy shit, if she didn't know better she would have thought him a male Veela if such things existed, these reactions were not normal. She was distracted however from her train of thought by Sirius breaking out in laughter at her.

"HA HA HA, oh Nymphadora the great and powerful Metamorphmagus bested by a 13 year old boy, seems you can give but can't take eh Nymphy?" That snapped her out of it, at Sirius's words she turned red in the face and hair in anger and her wand in her hand appearing under his chin.

"DON'T call me Nymphadora, I HATE that name and you know it," Sirius held up his hands in a surrender but he was still laughing.

"Oh your defiantly Andy's little girl, same temper and all that." In response the woman punched the ex convict in the arm which he rubbed theatrically. Harry however looked confused and asked.

"What is a Metamorphmagus Ms. Tonks, that is if you don't mind me asking," Harry asked politely. She looked at him noting the look of honest curiosity in his eyes, the bushy haired girl in the bed behind him also looked curious so she figured she would indulge them. Smiling she shifter her hair and eye colors through the full color spectrum and blinding speeds to demonstrate her point.

"I don't mind at all really, basically I have the ability to change my physical appearance in any way I want so long as it is human. I could change the color of my hair skin or eyes or if I physically touch someone I can copy them perfectly down to the last physical detail or I could just make something up and look like someone who does not exist. The only draw backs are that I can't do animals and for everyone else they can't learn the ability they have to be born with it." She finished her speech by thumping Sirius on the forehead with her finger making the man give an exaggerated cry of pain only for Tonks to perfectly mimic Sirius. Though the site of Sirius in a skirt made the others in the room laugh.

"Oh that's amazing," Hermione exclaimed her eyes shining, "though it's too bad you can't learn to be one. Oh well, I do have to ask though," suddenly Hermione turned a little red, "when you say you copy them perfectly does that include…well you know. The pluming?" Tonks laughed and made a show off patting her lower waist and smiling cheekily at Sirius.

"Yep, it sure does. Though I have to say Sirius from all the talk mum had about your time at Hogwarts as a womanizer I would have expected you to have been packing a more impressive package. Trust me this isn't the first time I've turned into a guy so I know what I'm talking about," The horror stricken look on his Godfathers face would forever be preserved in Harry's mind until the day he died and some serious, pun definitely intended, black mail down the road. Laughing out loud at his godfathers shouting OY and ranting at the version of himself in a skirt another though crossed his mind about Tonks.

Tonks noticed the change in Harry's expression and how his eyes traveled over her form. She could see the thoughts forming in his mind and she could guess what his next question would be. For some reason her heart sank at the thought of him asking her to change either into a specific girl in the school or maybe his idea of a beautiful woman. She had been asked questions like that ever since she hit puberty and it was the major reason that she did not have a boyfriend let alone a potential husband. However the question he did ask surprised her beyond belief. "Ms. Tonks please don't be offended by this but I would like to ask. Is the form we saw before what you really look like or does your normal form look like something else because I'm pretty sure pink hair is not a natural hair color."

Harry saw the look on Tonks face turn to shock as she changed from looking like Sirius to like she had before. Then that look of shock turned to a big nice smile and she suddenly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek making him, finally, blush a nice red color as the softness of her lips brushed against him and his loins stirred as she spoke. "Just for that Mister Potter you can call me Tonks, none of the Miss stuff I'm only 19 after all. And to answer your question no this is not what I normally look like, though if you want to find out I would be more than happy to show you in a more…private setting. If you catch my drift." His face was the shocked one now but again it changed rapidly as his eyes darkened at her meaning.

"Only if you call me Harry Tonks, none of this Mister business understand." Tonks eyes darkened and the tension between the two was easy to see and it might have gone farther had Sirius not caught their attention by coughing not so discreetly making them both look at the others in the room. Sirius had a shit eating smirk on his face and Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be on overload twinkly mode, the aforementioned goblin was standing back trying to look aloof but they could both see a slight fanged smirk. Hermione was looking back and forth between the two with a look that clearly said she had no idea the Harry Potter she knew could be acting like he was and theories were already racing through her mind, and finally the healer Madam Pomfrey and exited her office with a tray of more potions destined for Hermione. She too was smirking though she was trying to hide it.

"As much as I am enjoying watching my cousin once removed flirt with my godson I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you two to wait a little while longer before you jump each others bones, we have a few things to discuss first then you can get back to business." Tonks just huffed though a little red around the cheeks while Harry averted his eyes to the suddenly interesting ceiling.

"Alright Sirius," Harry said still looking up, "Lay it on us."

Sirius nodded and started to speak, "Well to start off Harry I've just gotten back from Gringotts and have officially reclaimed the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Nobel head of the Black Family. Since my father never officially banished my despite my mother kicking me out and because I was never officially given a trial despite being in Azkaban the Black estate has been largely untouched these last 12 years."

"What do you mean largely untouched Sirius? Was someone stealing from your family vault or something?" Harry asked suspicious and with anger starting to build in his voice. If someone had tried to screw with his Godfather while he had been imprisoned, but his fears were laid to rest as Sirius shook his head.

"No, no Harry nothing like that. No one stole from the Black family vault, however due to the house being in limbo my cousin Narcissa Malfoy nee Black gained a sort of allowance from the Black family. Or better yet I should say her husband gained an allowance, basically he was able to withdraw 50,000 Galleons a year for himself as well as take the seat of the Black Family on the school board of governors and in the Wizengamot to use by proxy. However now that I have taken back the Lordship I was able to take my seats back as well and I was also able to call the Malfoys in on the debt they own house Black for borrowing all that money over the years with interest, the stupid ponce Lucius Malfoy is broke both politically and finically." Sirius practically cheered the last part and everyone else in the room felt like cheering as well, for Harry specifically he could not wait to see Malfoy again a rub it in his face, he had so much dirt on the boy who considered himself the prince of Slytherin now powerless and he made his excitement known.

"HA HA that wonderful. I can't wait to rub it in Malfoys face the next time I see him. Serves him right for trying to get Buckbeak killed this year. But I'm surprised this broke them, I thought the Malfoys were a rich pureblood family. Shouldn't even 600,000 plus Galleons be chump change to them or something?" Sirius nodded and continued.

"That's not exactly true Harry. You see the Malfoys have only been a confirmed Pureblood family for the past 174 years and if you remember they once came from France but fled here due to the Veela curse placed on their family and created the Pureblood Special Powers Protection Act. But the Malfoys are not an Ancient or Nobel family, they have no seat of their own on the Wizengamot nor do they have a lot of gold. However all their power came from the limbo state of the Black house through Lucius marriage to Narcissa. With all that gone now and what little personal money the Malfoys had to their name gone to repay me their broken. All that money they took form the Black vault probably went into Fudge's coffers along with many other ministry officials." Sirius finished with a self satisfied smirk.

"Ok then, but if they took so much money from the Black vault exactly how rich are you?" Harry asked hoping that it was not rude to do so.

"Well with the money I got from the Malfoys which included several businesses they owned because they could not pay me the amount in gold alone the Black vault is worth about 7 million Galleons total. I also managed to snag the 57% ownership of the Daily Prophet and the 64% ownership of Quality Quittage Supplies the Malfoy had to make up the difference. They kept their manor though most of the stuff inside was seized and sold, from what the Goblins told me Lucius was not very happy about that. Not that he could do anything about it, and he probably won't have that manor either for much longer, he can't afford it and will be forced to sell it and move out." Harry looked impressed by the amount and said as much.

"Very impressive Padfoot, not a full day out of Jail and you are already making waves huh?" Sirius just bowed and smiled before motioning the Goblin behind him forward.

"I've been in prison for 12 years Harry. As a marauder that means I have 12 years of pranking to do make up for. And what better way than cutting that deatheater scum down to size. But enough about me, Harry this is Account Manager Mason, he's the head manager of the Potter family vault in Gringotts. He has some important information regarding the Potter family vaults to talk to you about." Harry smiled and approached the Goblin hand held out in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Mason I'm afraid that I don't know any of the Goblin traditions let alone what is considered standard for greetings so I hope a simple handshake will suffice." Other than a raised eyebrow the goblin in question gave no sign of surprise at his gesture but responded with a fanged smile and by taking his hand instantly and shaking it firmly.

"Ah Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to finally meet you, and think nothing of formality between us. My family has been the sole keepers of the Potter family fortune for generations. That and you remind me greatly of your mother who greeted me in a similar way when we first meet all those years ago, it seems you got her heart as well as her eyes. Though the rest of you seems to come from your father.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at that particular declaration, if he had a Knut for every time somebody told him that. "Thank you Mr. Mason but please call me Harry, now should we get down to business?"

"Alright Harry but then I must insist that you call me Mason. Now as for the reason for my visit, as per the Pureblood Special Power Protection Act you signed last night and witnessed by both the Supreme Mugwump and the Minister of Magic you are by officially recognized both by the government and by magic as emancipated allowing you to take the mantle of Lord Potter or the Most Ancient and Most Nobel house of Potter." With a slightly exaggerated flurry Mason pulled out an ornate oak box with a coat of arms inscribed on the lid. The coat was a shield with a silver tree painted on it and two swords crossed under it in an X shape though you could only see the handles and points sticking out under the shield. On either side of the shield were two winged unicorns, Pegsai then a cross breed born from a Unicorn and a Pegasus.

The box was nice but it was what was in the box that was important and as Mason opened the box Harry discovered what it was. A large signet ring rested on a black satin pillow, it had a large golden band and base and the coat of arms was superimposed over a large gem stone that was surprisingly not red as he might have expected but a combination of purple pink and orange though the correct name for the color was a Crystal Volcano. Strange but for some reason he liked it and inscribed on the band in Latin was _Nos non facimus segnes _which loosely translated into We Don't do Dull. Reading that almost made him snort in laughter but he was more preoccupied with the ring as a whole to laugh at that moment.

Slowly he removed the ring from the box and held it in his hand. It was heavy and as soon as he picked it up he felt it thump in his hand as if responding to his touch, it recognized him and he in turn recognized it. He felt it deep in the core of his being that this ring was HIS and his alone. "This ring was my fathers, wasn't it Mason?" He asked the goblin but was surprised when a genuinely sad expression appeared on the business man's face.

"I'm afraid that is incorrect Harry, your father and mother went into hiding while your grandfather Charles Potter was still alive. He along with your grandmother died shortly after that and your father never got the chance to claim the Lordship of the Potter house before he was killed. So that ring should have been his but he never got the chance to wear it." Harry was sad and angry at Mason's words, mostly mad because this ring was a connection to his father but les in some ways because his father had never worn it on his hand.

"So how does this work Mason, do I say some sort of oath or do some sort of ritual to claim the Lordship of my house?" Mason snorted and rolled his eyes at his statement but answered.

"No Harry nothing so complicated as that. All you have to do is place the ring on the middle finger of your non dominate hand and the contract will be complete." Harry nodded and fingered the ring in his hand, so simple a thing to do. He lifted the ring to his left hand and was about to place it on his middle singer when the voice of the Headmaster suddenly cut through the quite.

"Harry stop."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello everyone welcome back to Rise of the Lycans. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter though not much happened in it action wise. Warning there will be a Lemon in this Chapter. Though it is only on the Ficwad version. There is slight Dumbledore bashing in this chapter as well, though I don't plan on bashing him much. Also just throwing this in there its 2015 in the story. This is relevant to the plot in this chapter so just go with it.**

**This chapter and the next will finish third year and start summer before fourth year. Including Harry's experiences over the summer which there will be plenty of and finishing with the Quidditch World Cup naturally. Thus begins the race of Lycans and I will be introducing a twist in the Lore of the Harry Potter verse as well, I'm almost sure it's never been done before. Well let's get started then shall we. **

Rise of the Lycans Chapter 3

(Hospital Wing)

"Harry Stop." And he did, purely out of reflex. The signet ring of House Potter bare millimeters from his left middle finger. He jerked his head and stared at the Headmaster who had one hand held out towards him as though he had been reaching out to him in reflex as well. He had a half sad half confused look on his face and all Harry could do was look back with an annoyed expression on his face and in his eyes. They both looked at each other for a second and then two seconds before he managed to ask.

"Headmaster, is there any particular reason that you would not wish me to claim what is mine by blood and birth right? Furthermore what even gives you the idea that you should even have a say as to whether or not I should take my place as Lord Potter. Last I checked you were the Headmaster of this school, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald but to the extent of my, admittedly limited 3rd year education, nowhere in those titles and accomplishments is there a law that gives you the authority or the motive to dictate terms or ideas regarding what is wholly family matter."

Stunned silence filled the Hospital Wing as the occupants jaws hung low. Harry himself was surprised at his outburst but at the Headmasters sudden exclamation the sudden feeling of defense had flared inside him, _**(HE HAS NO RIGHT TO MY PACK)**_, the feeling had produced words like before and he could feel the Lycan inside him stir The Headmaster himself had the most stunned expression as he stared at him. Though he was also the first to gather himself as he managed a response.

"Please forgive me Harry. You are correct I have no right to infer on your family matters. I'm not your Magical Guardian that's Sirius and even he could not stop you from putting on that ring. However I do consider you a personal friend Harry and I only ask that you hear me out first." He paused waiting for his reaction and all he could do was nod once in acceptance for Dumbledore to continue.

"You see Harry normally you would not be allowed to take control of the Potter estate until you reached the age of 17 the legal age for an adult in the magical world. You're becoming a Lycan and signing the Pureblood Special Powers Protection Act does allow you to take control of the Potter estate now instead of waiting however if you do you will also be thrust into the world of politics and you would be forced to take on the responsibilities that come with running a house. I only ask that you wait until you absolutely have to because I want you to enjoy your childhood as much as you can while you have the chance and not be forced to give it up any earlier than you have to." At that most of the occupants in the room looked mollified, even Sirius lost the slightly suspicious look he had in his eyes and Hermione could not help but smile slightly glad that the Headmaster was only worried about Harry's happiness like normal.

All the eyes turned to look at Harry expecting to see a similar reaction from the boy however they were surprised to see that his head was bowed his hair covering his eyes and he was trembling slightly. Sirius was worried wondering if he was about to cry or break down and reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder, only for Harry's hand to shoot up suddenly and quickly and size his wrist in a powerful grip.

His eyes came up, looking not at Sirius but at the Headmaster as though he was not at all aware that he was mere ounces of pressure away from snapping his Godfathers wrist. His eyes full of anger and bloodlust. Slowly as he pinned the Aged man in place with his eyes he spoke, "You, you of all people. You have the GALL to preach about you care about my childhood. Well let me tell you something Headmaster, I don't have a childhood to lose thanks to those insects that call themselves my family. They made sure to strip me of anything even remotely regarding a childhood as soon as I could understand them."

"They spent 10 YEARS of my life belittling me and telling me that I was worthless, a nobody, A FREAK! They locked me in a cupboard under the stairs and called it a bedroom, they made me do all the cleaning and cook all the food and then never gave me enough to feel full. I never once got a present on Christmas or for my birthday, I was never told that I was loved. There were no pictures of my parents of any kind and they refused to describe them to me, except for to tell me what horrible people they were and how they were FREAKS like me. I didn't even know my own NAME until I was 6 years old, I thought it was FREAK! They never bought me proper clothes of any sort or proper glasses and they forbade me from asking questions. And to top it all off I was beaten, PHYSICALLY, no less than 4 times that I can remember."

"Once when Vernon was drunk and he took a belt to my back because his steak was medium and not medium rare like he wanted it. Once again with the belt when I did better in primary school than Dudley, Once with his fists when I apparated on top of a building and was caught by the teacher and finally from my dear Aunt Petunia with a frying pan to my head because Dudley made some shit up and blamed me for something HE did. So as you can see I never had a childhood Headmaster and whose fault is that, well since it was you that left me on that God forsaken doorstep that night all those years ago I'm gonna have to place the blame on YOU!" The silence could not have been louder as Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey all looked at his heaving form and blazing eyes with expressions of absolute horror.

Half way through his rant the shadows around him had begun to writhe and thrash and the wind began to cyclone around him. He released Sirius help some time toward the end to point imperiously at the Headmaster and the silence continued until Hermione broke it letting out a choked sob as tears began to travel down her eyes. Sirius and Remus's expressions went from horror to fury in a second while Dumbledore was shaking his head in denial and Tonks was fingering her wand in anger.

"Harry, surely you must be exaggerating. The blood wards around your home would have prevented any harm coming to you while you lived there. Your mother's protection would have kept you safe." He sounded so desperate but Harry only responded by seizing his shadow trench coat and t shirt and pulling the shadows coming undone at his will and disappearing as he turned his back to the observers. With the sunlight hitting his back they could just make out the crisscrossing lines of scar tissue none of which was a result of his time in Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus both swore and began shout profanities about how they were going to punish the Durselys and Hermione's sobbing increased tenfold as she took in his back and Tonks hair was cycling though all the shades of red. Madam Pomfrey was the only collected one as she rushed over and began scanning his back with spells. The Headmaster just had a look on his face that made him look twice his actual age, given the fact that he was already over a hundred years old that was saying something.

"If there was any protection to be had Headmaster it didn't protect me from my so called relatives, not one bit." The Headmaster sank down into a chair a defeated look on his face. Madam Pomfrey finished up finished up her scans and let out a sigh as everyone looked to her for her verdict.

"You are very, very lucky Mr. Potter. Your naturally developing magic healed your back correctly as you grew and there is no lasting muscle damage which is the reason I never noticed them before and the fact that you've never had a injury that required me to look at your back. Finally my spells seem to indicate that the scars here have undergone some physical reduction that makes them less noticeable and more like normal skin. Though they were so old even your new Lycan ability to heal could not erase them like your old scar." Harry looked surprised at that while everyone else sighed in relief at the good news. The healer conjured a mirror to show him his back and his forehead, she was right the scars back there had been worse before and the lightning bolt scar was completely erased and good riddance as far as he was concerned.

Harry turned back to face the Headmaster the shadows reforming the clothes on his upper body almost without him thinking about it. He walked over to the Headmaster and no one moved to stop him. The old man looked much smaller than he ever had before. He looked at Harry his eyes moments away from tears begging. For what he wasn't exactly sure but he didn't find it in Harry's eyes. Harry held up the Potter signet ring before the Headmaster, paused, and then slipped it onto his finger. There was no flash of light or anything like that, but there was a light hum on his finger and the ring resized to fit him perfectly. With that done he turned back to the Goblin Mason who so far had been silent.

The Goblin had a look of anger in his eyes but it was covered up very well. It was clear that his professionalism would not allow him to delve further into this matter, and from the mumbling Sirius and Remus were doing it didn't look like he would have to do anything anyways. "Now Harry, you are officially recognized as Lord Potter. Unless you have any other questions I will go over a brief collection of the Potter Estates holdings."

Harry shook his head no. He was ready to be rid of the Hospital wing for a good long while. There were about two days left before they had to leave for the summer and he had their most intense desire to roam the castle before he left. "Now Harry the grand sum total value of House Potter comes in at about 12 million Galleons total. As for estates there is the reconstructed Potter Manor curtsey of the Goblin Ward Masters and commissioned by your Grand Father Charles Potter before he died along with Godric's Hollow. Not a bad haul for 12 years of inactivity don't you think?"

Harry blinked surprised at the amount of money he had. "Mason how is it possible that I have 12 million Galleons, that's even more than Sirius and the Black family?"

"That's simple really, for starters you and both your parents were awarded the Order of Merlin First class after You Know Who's fall. That's 1.5 million Galleons for each Order of Merlin for 4.5 million Galleons, also there is a very large amount of Harry Potter merchandise on the market. Toys, books, and collectables and thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore you receive 60% of the profits from everything that has your name on it." Surprised Harry looked at the Headmaster who still looked sad and he gave the old man no reaction to that news, money hardly meant anything to him and it was no consolation for the past.

"Ok that explains why there's so much money, now what's this about Potter Manor. Why haven't I heard of it before and better yet why did it need to be reconstructed in the first place?" Mason answered quickly already expecting this question.

"It was originally destroyed in the last war by He Who Must not be Named and his pet death eaters. Charles Potter used a favor the Goblins owed him to have them rebuild the manor exactly how it used to be but with Goblin wards in the place of Human ones. This had never been done before and has not been done since. Humans in general don't really like us and the feeling is for the most part mutual. Now Goblin wards use 7 different ward stones with runes carved into them and powered by blood. Human wards use only one stone with runes and no blood. In the end there's no comparison and Potter Manor is all but impenetrable to attack." Harry nodded glad that he had a place to go.

"Ok last two questions. Was anything salvaged from the old manor when it was destroyed and how do I get there?" Mason just smiled and gave him his answer.

"All of the items in Potter Manor were transported out by the family's house elves and placed in the bank when You Know Who attacked. After the elves moved everything important to safety they rejoined Charles Potter and fell in battle with him. Once the Manor was rebuilt all the items were returned to their proper places. Paintings, books and artifacts all back where they belong. As for getting there you can use your signet ring as a port key, a type of magical transport, to get to the Manor. From there you can reset the floo system and anti apparition system." Harry looked at the ring on his finger smiling. The ring represented his connection to his past and the path to his future. He was broken from his musings though by Sirius stepping forward still rubbing his hand slightly but smiling none the less.

"Harry, I'm glad you got Potter Manor back I know you're going to love it when you see it. Now I know I wanted you to live with me but now that you're legally an adult that's not necessary. I have Black Manor but it's not a very homey place. That's something I intend to change over the summer but during that time you think I could spend some time with you instead." Harry looked surprised at his Godfather before laughing a punching him on the shoulder lightly almost toppling him in the process.

"Of course you can Sirius. In fact I'm going to insist you spend as much time as you can at Potter Manor. You too Remus seems I need some remedial lesions in Marauder history and you two are the only experts I can find." Sirius laughed and embraced his godson and Remus had a small smile as well. All further conversation however was interrupted by Fawkes suddenly bursting into the room by flames over the Headmaster.

The old man looked up at his old companion and friend and saw the letter the phoenix held in its talons. Very rarely did the fire bird ever carry mail. Only if Fawkes thought it was important enough to warrant the effort or if he just wanted to get out. Whatever caught the immortal creatures fancy really. However all thoughts of his mistakes towards Harry and his self loathing at his own actions vanished for a moment as he saw exactly what kind of letter Fawks had.

The occupants of the room looked on in shock as the Headmaster shot forward from his prone position, steel hardening his spine and his eyes focused to grab the letter. They watched in silence as he ripped the letter open and read its contents his eyes going from worry, to bewilderment, to downright shock and disbelief.

"Well what is it Albus?" Sirius asked causing the old man to jump startled. He had forgotten that he had an audience. Though the news was enough to warrant even his lapse in concentration. He looked at those gathered around him, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Marcus and Madam Pomfrey all looked at him for his answer.

"There's been a call for an emergency secession of the International Confederation of Wizards. I can't believe I'm saying this but we, I mean to say the ICW, has been sent a message. From the lost colonies." Everyone but Harry and Hermione gasped all their faces now mirroring the Headmasters.

"No way!" Exclaimed Sirius looking half worried half excited.

"Truly?" Asked Remus who looked very interested at this news.

"Holey Shit!" Tonks shouted.

Mason the Goblin accountant looked the most worried however. "If this is true then I must return to Gringotts at once. If you have no other inquires Harry I would take my leave now."

With a nod from Harry the Goblin quickly made his way out of the Hospital Wing. Harry only paid slight attention to the Goblins departure. He was more focused on the Headmaster who was showing the notice letter to Sirius and Remus and whispering to them both. Hermione like him also looked like she wanted answers and decided she would get them.

"Headmaster, please can you tell us what these Lost Colonies are. I'm afraid I've never read about them in any book." Harry had to cough to cover a burst of laughter. Leave it to Hermione to be put off because the library had not already given her the answer. Said girl shot him an annoyed look at which he responded with a cocky grin. Her reaction however surprised him, first she blushed slightly. Then as though she suddenly realized what she was doing she turned away from his gaze back to the headmaster the expression on her face seemed slightly sad but he could not be completely sure.

Something stirred inside him, something he recognized as his inner wolf so to speak that made him feel protective towards Hermione. But another feeling told him to leave her be for now, he hoped he was doing the right thing be listening to that inner voice. He was still confused by all the aspects of his Lycan abilities and probably would be for some time despite how normal he seemed to be acting at that very moment. Then the Headmaster spoke.

"Forgive me Miss Granger but I must go at once. However I'm sure Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin can explain things to your satisfactory." With that the Headmaster took the tail feathers of the fire bird and with a roar of flames both disappeared. Hermione turned her gaze to the two mentioned men and pinned them in place.

"Well, what are these lost colonies then?" Hermione asked. In response Sirius waved his wand and a image of the planet earth appeared in mid air.

"It's a strange story. You all know about America obviously and how they used to be British colonies and what not. Well it was the same thing on the Magical side of things. However for the magical world the North American continent became a place to send non desirables like uppity muggleborns blood traitor Purebloods and non humans. When the Revolutionary war broke out between the non magicals in 1775 the magicals there erected wards that covered the entire North American continent. From Mexico up everything was blocked off. This played a big part in the American Revolution as no magical aid could be sent to aid the British forces. Every since then there has been no magical contact between us and them. Magicals can't even get there by muggle means like air planes or boats and they aren't a part of the ICW. If they are coming out now it's going to affect the entire magical world."

"Wow." Said Hermione wide eyed, "I never knew any of this. Is this why Mason left to tell the other Goblins?

"Exactly," Remus said not really meeting Hermione's eyes, "The financial situation alone of another magical community entering the scene is staggering. There's no telling what the American Magical world is like or what their reasons are for opening their doors so to speak but every magical nation around the world is going to want to get a foot hold on them if they can before anyone else. That's probably why the ICW is gathering so quickly." Sirius nodded agreeing with Remus then turned to Tonks.

"Alright Tonks time to go. I need to meet up with Andy to talk about adding your family branch back to the Black family. What do you say?" Tonks squealed a threw herself at Sirius hugging him and laughing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you oh Mum is going to be so happy where she hears this. Come on lets go now." She said pulling at Sirius hand to leave. Sirius went willingly with her and looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"Now Harry I will see you at Kings Cross Station after you get off the train. From there we can head to Potter Manor, now enjoy your last two days of the semester. See Yeah!" With that the two disappeared with Remus following closely behind giving them a good buy as well saying he had to finish packing and go. Now only Harry, Hermione, and madam Pomfrey were left and the healer decided to finish up with her last patient.

"Now miss Granger you seem to be all right now. You can leave in a minute once I finish filing you paper work." Harry smiled at the good news as did Hermione.

"That's great Hermione I'm glad you're all healed. Listen I will meet you later in the common room alright. I just want to walk around for awhile and get my head in shape. After everything that's happened in the last day I just need some time to think." Hermione smiled and nodded and he waved by before walking out of the of the hospital wing.

"You can't fool everyone miss Granger," said the healer making the young woman snap her head around and look at her scared as she continued. "I can tell you're still upset from what happened, it's not that suprising considering. You can put on a brave face all you want but just remember the best thing you can do is talk about your feelings. Just remember I'm always here if you want to speak in private"

Hermione looked at the healer for a minute turning over her words in her head before nodding. "Thank you madam Pomfrey I will think about it. May I go now?" At the healers nod she thanked her and gave her a quick hug before leaving the wing headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

(Malfoy Manor)

"AAAARRRAAAHHHHHH!" The savage scream ripped its way through the decimated and plundered hall of the once proud Malfoy Manor. Striped of all its wealth and symbols of power after the debt the family owed to the Black family was called in with interest. The lord of said manor one Lucius Malfoy stood in his office. What was left of it that is. He stood over his desk his hands placed flat on the wooden surface his breath heavy and labored as he breathed in and out.

What meager remains of his desk appliances lay scattered all over the floor. Parchment, ink and quills from his letters of desperate attempt to regain his gold and resources. All in vain since that damn Sirius Black took the lord ship of the Black House. Now HE Lucius Malfoy renowned Pureblood lord was all but powerless. In less than a day everything he had spent YEARs building up gone in an instant.

He was humiliated and brought low by the actions of a blood traitor and that damn half blood Potter. Now Lord Potter unless he missed his guess and from what few whispers he managed to gather a non human as well. Since he was now under the Pure Blood Special Powers Protection Act much like the Malfoys were. The irony that the bill that gave him the ability to ignore that unfortunate veela curse until he could find a way to remove it now protected Potter was not lost on him and it only fed his anger.

With a savage snarl he strode out of his empty office and through his manor. Wherever he looked more evidence of what he had lost was thrown in his face. Discolorations on the walls where pictures and other things once stood or hung marked what was lost to him. His march led him past several not so secret passages whose doors and coverings hand been forcibly removed by the goblin curse breakers who had detected them. All his secret stashes were gone, all that is except one.

THIS one was his most guarded secret chamber. It was also the smallest. Hidden behind a wall across the hall from his master bedroom it was no bigger than a closet. It held his old Death Eater robes and Mask along with the anti spell armor made of dragon hide he wore under the robes. However about six months ago he had managed to acquire a very special object. A book of the darkest of dark magics, the cover was made of human hide and on the cover was etched a flaming silted eye.

The book was stored in the space the old diary once took up. Gone now after the accident over a year ago with the chamber. He removed the book for its resting place and then reached under hat space for the other object that had come with the book. A short black dagger like sword that dripped in dark magic so powerful you could feel it pulsing from the iron sharp blade. He took the book back to his desk and opened it looking for a specific ritual that had caught his eye the first and only other time he had flipped through the dark book.

He found it quickly enough about halfway through the book. It was a summoning ritual designed to bring forth malevolent creatures not seen for an age. Orcs, creatures that if the legends were true were descended from the twisted offspring of fallen dark elves twisted but the shadows and turned into ugly monsters. He scanned the pages reading over the requirements, the Orcs needed a summoner to call and control them. A central focusing point to be directed from, and that would be him.

His plan was simple. Originally the idea had been to gather a few dozen Death Eaters, mostly lower class ones that avoided discovery after the war had ended. They would attack the Quidditch World Cup after it had ended. Not killing anyone, that would draw to much attention to them if they killed a bunch of people all at once. However now that had all changed, they would still attack but with the intent to kill as many as they could, with the aid of the Orcs it would be a blood bath one that could claim to lives of the various visiting international diplomats as well as members of the British Magical government. In the confusion he could make a move and place himself into a seat of power once again and finally take control of the government. With the Orcs under his control the death eaters would follow and he would get everything that belonged to him.

With one final look over the ritual's requirements he lifted the iron sword dagger in his right hand and drew it across his left palm. It hurt like fire but he ignored it as much as he could as he began to draw the complicated circle and symbols on his desk in his own blood. Once done he slammed his cut and bloody palm down in the center of the circle and shouted the incantation from the book. It was guttural and crude for a language and he had no idea what he was saying exactly though something about holding the book let him read the script clearly and easily out load.

His blood began to glow brightly before bursting into flames and then snaking up off the desk and back into his hand through the cut. He screamed in pain as the bloody fire hit his veins and began to travel up his arm. While screaming and writhing on the floor he still managed to watch in morbid fascination and the cut on his hand healed and his veins began to turn black under his skin. Drunkenly he pulled himself up off the floor and looked at his desk. The book was there where he dropped it as was the sword dagger but strange enough a ring had appeared on the desk where the circle had once been.

As he gazed at the ring he heard and felt a ringing in his head calling to him from the ring. Unable to help himself he picked the ring up and placed in on his right ring finger. It was metal and heavy with a red gemstone in the shape of a slited eye on the top. Next his gaze was drawn back to the sword dagger. He lifted it feeling it hum within himself, bemused he looked up his gaze meeting a mirror and his own reflection. He gazed at his face, but for some reason he felt the compulsion to look away from his own image. He lifted the hood of his robes covering his face in shadow and sighed in relief. However the sound that escaped him wasn't a sigh but a sort of rattling hiss, I didn't worry him for some reason it felt right.

He had been successful he knew it. He could summon the Orcs any time he wanted to. But not yet, not till the Quidditch World Cup could he risk calling them up to heed him. For now he had to gather the other Death Eaters and inform them of their change in plans. "YYEEESSSSS….TTHHEEEYYY WWIIILLLL AALLLL PPAAAYYYYY!" His whispery hissing seemed to echo like the sound in a deep dark cave and he began to crackle and the burst into murderous laughter.

Out in the hall the form of one Narcissa Malfoy stood rigid. Fear for both herself and her son, idiot that he was, flooding her veins like ice water. She KNEW she had to move and fast if she wanted to preserve her life and that of her sons. Lucius had gone off the deep end with the loss of his money and power and this was the result. After 14 long loveless years of a forced marriage contract and no life other than to be a trophy wife for her husband's parties it was time to escape. Lucius had not touched her since Draco's confirmed conception and she spent her days lazing about doing nothing of note and she was sick of it. She would contact Andy as soon as it was safe to and go from there. She was sure that Andy would help her, after all it was her fault that she had been forced to marry Lucius Malfoy in the first place. Andy owed her, big time.

(Tonks House)

"And DONE!" Exclaimed Sirius with a flourish of his hand. The parchment he was writing on and had just signed flashed and copied itself several times. Those copies vanishing a moment later and reappearing in various locations to be filed officially. Smiling Sirius turned to look at the joyous faces of his cousin Andromeda Tonks and her daughter, his niece Nymphadora Tonks. Both Women had the happiest smiles he had ever seen on any woman before. And considering his history with various women that was saying something. Both women cheered and threw themselves into his arms, another common accurance.

Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband and his cousin in law was standing in the back ground with a pleased smile on his face. Obviously glad from his wife and daughter's good fortune. Their family were officially Blacks again. Something Ted knew his wife had secretly longed for for many years. And something he had felt bad about, because it had been him that had pursued her in school and eventually convinced her to run away from her family with him. He did not regret winning her, but he did regret causing her to lose her family, but now with Sirius back that was all changing for the better.

"Oh Sirius Thank you, thank you, thank you," Andy chanted squeezing her cousin as tightly as she could. "I never thought this day would come, thank you."

"No problem Andy," Sirius said squeezing her back, "I'm just sorry I couldn't do this sooner. If it had been up to me I never would have let them throw you out of the family." He sounded very upset about her situation and Andy couldn't help but smile at him. He may have been a big prankster and a goof ball as a kid but he had a heart of gold.

"Forget about it Sirius all that matters is the here and now. And I'm never going to forget this I promise you. Now how about you stay for dinner tonight we would love to have you." Sirius smiled and released her as Ted came up and hugged Andy from behind.

"Sure Andy I would love to. I've decided to have the old Black Manor gutted and refurbished so I will probably crash at the Leaky Cauldron tonight before going over there tomorrow with a crew."

"Nonsense," Ted said shaking his head and putting a hand on Sirius shoulder, "you can stay with us tonight. We have a guest bedroom that you can use with its own bathroom and privacy. If you ever need a place to stay your always welcome in our house, never forget that."

Touched Sirius squeezed Ted's shoulder back in a manly gesture, "thanks Ted ill take you up on that offer." Suddenly he got a huge smirk on his face as his eyes landed on Nymphadora. It was a smile Andromeda recognized right away and it both made her happy to see it and it sent a chill up her spine as well, it was the Marauder's smile. "Also it will give me the opportunity to interrogate little Nymphadora on her intentions towards my godson. After almost jumping his bones its clear she has some not so pure intentions toward him that I want to clarify."

"Hey!" Dora shouted angered and embarrassed by the dig. It didn't help that both her mother and father broke out in laughter. Her hair was cycling through shades of red a she glared at the laughing ex convict and she quickly had a comeback on her lips. "Like your one to talk old man, if we had let you go after dinner you probably would have made your way to the nearest brothel you perverted old man."

She got the reactions she wanted her parents who laughed harder and nodded their heads in agreement. However far from the spluttering defensive reaction she was expecting and hoping for from her uncle. However his smile vanished and he got a pained saddened look on his face as he looked off into the distance not really seeing anything. Ted and Andy noticed as well after a moment and concerned for him Andy stepped forward and took his hand.

"What is it Sirius, what's wrong?" Sirius turned to look at her, that pained saddened look still on his face. Despite that he tried to smile but it came off as more tortured than anything. He tried to speak but the words caught in his throat for a moment before he managed to get them out.

"In…..In Azkaban, I was placed in the highest security cell they had. It was the deepest darkest smallest cell they had and the place the Dementors most visited. Also though it's not common knowledge, convicts sent there are treated in the worst possible way baring actual torture, the worst food baths once every three months by aguamenti. They snap you wand in front of you and then…then they sterilize you." The occupants of the room gasped as one and Andromeda gripped her cousin's hand tighter.

"Merlin Sirius I had no idea. Oh God is that the reason you brought us back into the family. So you would have someone to pass the title of Lord Black onto, or were you planning on giving it to Harry instead?" Sirius blinked at that surprised by what Andy had said.

"What? No Andy that's not the reason I brought you back to the family, and I couldn't give the title to Harry even if I wanted to. He would have to give up being Lord Potter to become Lord Black and I couldn't ask him to do that." Now the Tonks looked confused and Andy continued.

"But without being able to sire an heir your title will pass to Draco Malfoy unless you specifically choose someone else of Black blood to give it to. You might as well hand the Malfoy's the Black family gift wrapped." Sirius's expression turned to comprehension at first and then sad.

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know. The truth is Andy I do have an heir, I have a child." Dead silence followed that revelation as Andromeda Tonks stared at Sirius Black in shock.

"WHAT! What do you mean you have a child Sirius? Why have I never heard about this before? Why hasn't anyone else, at the very least the Ministry would have know since this would change who would have gotten the Black title if you had died in prison." Sirius shuffled from one foot to the other looking very uncomfortable.

"It..we didn't make a big show of it. But at the end of my sixth year I fell in love with the exchange student from Japan, Sakura. We started meeting secretly that summer and all the first half of my seventh year. However with the war picking up she left back for Japan over Christmas. Before she left we had our first and only time together and when she left I promised to come for her when it was safe to make her my wife. About a month later I got a letter that she was pregnant and I sent her a reply of joy at the news. However it became impossible to get messages to her after that because of Voldemort's interference with the countries communication. Then Peter betrayed us all and I ended up in Azkaban, I broke my promise to Sakura, she must think the worst of me."

"Oh Sirius," Andromeda cried again once again embracing him, "You silly fool, you write to her right this moment and explain everything. She can't possibly blame you for all this. I do remember her somewhat, she was very beautiful and very peaceful."

"That's why she left before things got to dangerous. She wasn't fit for war though she hated herself for leaving. She felt like she was abandoning me though I told her she was foolish to think so. I was eager to get her away from the fighting and her parents agreed with me." Sirius smiled at his cousin and she returned it, "And your right as usual Andy, let me right that letter and then we can eat dinner agreed?"

"Agreed!" Andromeda exclaimed happily as she moved off to the kitchen to finish cooking. Ted and Dora moved forward to offer him encouragement and belated congratulations. When Ted asked about his child Sirius could only answer that he didn't know its name or even its gender only that if all had gone well the child would be about 17 years old a few months ago and would be entering his or her last year of school. Moving to a desk he started writing his letter, it took him nearly an hour to get it just right before he tied it to the Tonks Owl and sent it off.

"Good job Sirius, I'm sure things will turn out for the best so there's no need to worry." Andy said as they stood by the open window watching the owl fly off into the distance. "I'm glad we took care of that quickly but I need to know. How are things with Harry, what's going to happen to him now?"

Sirius sighed deeply before answering, "Well that Pureblood Special Powers Act saved our skins that's for sure. The irony still makes me laugh, also with the strangle hold I have on the Daily Prophet now the news of Harry's Lycan abilities will be shown in the best possible light in tomorrow mornings paper. Harry probably won't like it much but the public will eat it up with most of them already believing he's the next Merlin or something like that. Basically it will play up his 'Special Abilities' as the Boy Who Lived or some such rubbish and that when he was bitten by the werewolf his body overpowered it and turned it into a tool instead of a curse."

Andromeda chuckled at that, "Well if that doesn't help nothing will." Suddenly to doorbell rang and Ted moved to the door to open it coming back with Remus in tow. "Hello Remus glad you could make it, come sit and we can eat. I'm sure you're famished."

"Thank you Andromeda," Remus said his face still haggard and ashen from his previous nights transformation, "I would very much enjoy that." With that they all made their way to the dining room for their meal happily chatting and optimistic about their future.

(Gryffindor Girl's Dorm)

Like everyone else Hermione Jean Granger noticed how beautiful of a day it was and figured to reason the castle was so empty was because everyone was outside enjoying the post end of year exam days before they left for summer break. Which made her dorm room the perfect place to go to be alone for awhile so she could think. Or more importantly let her emotions out without anyone being able to see her.

With that thought in mind she sat on her bed put her head in her hands, and wept openly and loudly. As before she wept not for her assault and loss of purity but for her lost opportunities and her sense of powerlessness. All her pent up emotions and turmoil spilled over and out of her as her tears poured down her face and onto the floor. How could she bare to face Harry in the future, he had been so understanding before but she had no doubt that he saw her as a weak woman. Unable to defend others let alone herself. It had always been that way, ever since he had rushed to save her in their first year from the troll. Now it was all just compounded by the werewolf incident and she was sure that with everything that had changed about Harry in the last 24 hours it was likely that they would start drifting apart as he needed her less and less and it tore at her heart and she wept even harder.

She had no idea how long she wept alone in her room, only that she had not stopped before the sounds of footsteps coming up the spiral stone stairs reached her over the sounds of her own sobbing and she only just managed to look up to see the dorm room door open and Ginny Weasley walk in. Ginny was like her and had a birth day was not long after the school year started making the young woman 13 years old at the end of her second year and it showed. Ginny was one of those girls that was developing early and quickly. Already she was developing an athletic figure with gentle curves and small but full and firm B-Cup breasts and hair wavy and flowing down to her hips. Unlike the rest of her family's hair which was a orangey red color Ginny's hair was a mix of Reds Oranges and Golds that melded together to give her probably one of the best hair colors in the school. Earlier that year Ginny had told her that her hair and body type was inherited from her four times Great Grandmother. The last female Weasley to be born for 7 generations.

"Hermione what's wrong!" Ginny exclaimed her face contorting into worry upon seeing her state of distress. The youngest Weasley rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug sitting next to her on the bed. Hermione didn't answer right away instead choosing to bury her face in Ginny's shirt and sob some more. Ginny stroked her back and kept mumbling encouragements under her breath to her in an attempt to calm her down. It took her awhile longer before her sobs quieted and she finally fell silent in Ginny's arms. "Hermione please, talk to me. What's happened to make you so upset? I can't help you unless you talk to me please."

In her life Hermione had few friends. Harry and Ron were her boys in her mind but if she had to place a girl friend it was Ginny. Sure she talked to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and considered them friends but not close enough to share personal memories and the like with them. Plus Ginny was similar to her in that they both had personal experience with Harry saving their lives. So she started speaking, barely whispering as she told Ginny everything that had happened the night before. It took her nearly a half an hour between her memories plaguing her and her emotions assaulting her again and again. Ginny listened silently through the whole thing, only the expression on her face and in her eyes belaying her thoughts. Finally she finished with her story and the explanation of her emotions and reactions and Ginny's expression was one of understanding.

"Its gonna be ok Hermione, I understand completely. It's very easy to fall in love with Harry so your reactions understandable, trust me I went through the same thing last summer" Hermione's head snapped to look at Ginny who was smiling weakly at her own confession as the gears turned in her head and she realized what Ginny was saying.

"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!" She was distraught all over again but Ginny only laughed it off and hugged her again.

"It's ok Hermione I'm fine. You however are not; we need to kick that low self esteem of yours in the arse so to speak. You are so worth Harry if you want to be and have just as much chance as anyone else. You said something about muggle fitness training this summer right? Well that sounds like a great idea, in fact I'm officially inviting myself over for the summer. I could use a little ego booster myself, and after the way my mum acted after last summer I need an escape. We can spend the summer plotting and building up our confidence agreed?" Hermione blinked not expecting the idea but that was Ginny, after the year had started she had done a complete 180 in personality. She was more outgoing and not very shy, in all honesty she was impressed with how Ginny had recovered from her possession from Voldemort. She wasn't sure that she would have recovered so well in such a short amount of time. Still it was a good idea, and it would allow her to get to know Ginny even better without having to leave home. She was sure her parents would allow it and she could introduce Ginny to her sister Miranda.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea, I will write my parents tonight and ask them." Ginny nodded agreeing and happy for the support.

"Good I will write my dad and tell him I'm staying with you and why. He will understand and agree I'm sure of it and he will be able to reign in mum. She will probably pitch a fit when she finds out. But enough of that, give me details. You said you saw him naked right?"

"GINNY!" Hermione cried out in embarrassment a blush covering her entire face.

"Don't be such a prude Hermione just give me the goods. You're not the only one that's interested in him you know." Her tone was light but Hermione felt a hint of dread settle in her stomach at her words.

"But I thought you got over him at the end of last year Ginny?" Said girl just snorted in denial and gave Hermione a look that said really.

"Honestly Hermione? It's true that my feeling towards Harry changed because of what happened with the Chamber of Secrets but I didn't stop loving him. I just started loving the real him, not the false image that the Boy Who Lived puts up but the real hero that's Harry Potter. He faced down a thousand year old Basilisk and an almost reincarnated Voldemort for me with no thought of his own safety or what rewards he might get. But I knew I needed to bide my time and get to know him as a person so I could destroy the thoughts of me being Ron's sister or just another Boy Who Lived fan girl from his head. Besides I have no intention of stealing him from you, I've heard that the laws of the magical world are a pretty dated compared to the muggle one. The laws of marriage are no different, there's no actual legal limit on how many wives a man can have so long as he can support them all and from what you said Harry has enough money for more than a few women. If it comes right down to it we could always share him."

"We can't do that!" Hermione cried, "it wouldn't be right!"

Ginny rolled her eyes but understood Hermione's muggleborn background would affect her views on certain things. "Hermione you have to understand something, Harry is the last living Potter. He has no other magical blood relatives and that means the best chance he has of preserving the Potter house and bloodline is to have multiple wives to give him plenty of children. A lot of other witches are going to realize this as well and move in on him offering him their wombs and the support of their houses in exchange for protection both physical and political."

"You may not realize it but harry has the most political potential of anyone in Magical Brittan at this time. Most people consider him the next Dumbledore already, and when news of him beating and turning the werewolf curse into a special power people are going to assume it's because Harry is a super strong wizard. He's already survived the killing curse and that alone made him famous the world over, maybe even in the lost colonies if they listened to news about us. But I digress, we may have no other option but to share him if we want to be a part of his life romantically."

Hermione looked conflicted and was chewing her bottom lip methodically, "I don't know Ginny. I don't think I could be with Harry and let him be with other women besides me as well."

Suddenly Ginny got a wicked smirk on her face as she looked at Hermione, "Oh Hermione still so innocent. I guess I wasn't very clear though. When I say we would have to share him with other girls, I was implying that it would probably happen at the same time. Meaning we would probably have sex with Harry and the other girls he has as well."

Hermione's blush was even deeper than before as she looked at Ginny mouth agape. "Have sex with girls. No no no no very big no! I can't, I mean I'm not a lesbian. How could I possibly have sex with a girl and Harry at the same time? How can you even think of that Ginny, how could you even be ok with it?"

"Hermione just listen, I was raised knowing about these kinds of things could happen and I'm ok with it. In fact just this past summer I spent some time getting to know an old friend of mine named Luna Lovegood, very closely and I have to say it was very good Hermione. It felt very natural and really ended up enjoying it a lot. It's actually very common for young witches to experiment and it's not looked down on at all. But that's pureblood double standards for you, they prefer a girl with experience but not if another man got to use her first."

"Still," said Hermione looking at Ginny in a new light, "it's just so much to take in, and all on the off chance that Harry might take me."

Ginny smiled understandingly, "You just have to ask yourself Hermione, is Harry worth the effort?"

Hermione paused, thinking it all over. From her first year with the troll to last night and decided, "yes, yes he is worth it."

Ginny's smile was radiant, "good I was hoping you would say that. Now for your first lesson, to help you build your confidence and make you a little easier with the idea of other women."

Before Hermione could ask what Ginny meant the young woman leaned forward and claimed her lips in a gentle yet full kiss. Hermione's mind went blank in an instant as she registered the feeling of the other girl's lips on her own. They were soft and warm against hers, molding and shaping themselves against her own. Without meaning to a low moan worked its way up from her throat as her head became dizzy. Suddenly Ginny brought both her hands up to cup her face and pressed her mouth closer working her lips around her and making smacking sounds as she sucked, nipped and pulled at her lips. Her moans got louder and she opened her mouth reflexively giving Ginny the open invitation to slip her tongue into her mouth. Ginny's tongue worked around hers in a darting dance, tasting every corner of her mouth and coaxing her own tongue to twist together. Without thinking about it Hermione brought her hands up to grab the girl's shoulders, and pull her closer their pressed flush against one another. Finally with a gasp they broke apart both pulling deep lung full's of air.

Ginny had a full blown smirk on her face as well as a flushed appearance as she asked, "Well, how was your first experience kissing a woman?"

Hermione though on this a moment, her thoughts a little fuzzy from the weird excited feeling churning inside of her, all thoughts of the previous nights disaster suppressed but not forgotten under the fact that despite everything she could still feel attraction to someone other than Harry, even if that someone was a woman. "I think I need a little more practice don't you think?" and with that she pulled the red head beauty back for another kiss.

(With Harry)

Maybe it was some sort of twist of cosmic fate but it as though not even losing his status as a human and becoming a Lycan would rid him of what Hermione called his saving people thing. His wandering consisted of just that, wandering as he navigated the halls and corridors of the castle aimlessly. He noted again how strangely empty the old castle was and because of it he didn't run into anyone he knew.

As he ascended the stairs and entered the 7th floor corridor he heard voices coming from down the hall and around the corner. He didn't pay them much mind other than to note how easily he was picking up the whispered conversation from so far away. His senses were really much more powerful than they ever were before. His nose which he never really paid much mind to before was especially sharp able to discern specific smells from over a hundred yards away and his eyes! He could go on all day about how GOOD his vision was, a thousand times better that it ever was with glasses. And to make it all better in his transformed Lycan form all his senses got even better!

Despite being a non human now he couldn't find it in himself to wish it hadn't happened. For the first time in his life he felt free, powerful, and confidant like there was nothing he couldn't do if he wanted to. It was a really heady feeling that he was quite frankly enjoying, _**(I'm the Alpha after all, what I say goes.)**_ Harry shook his head, and then there was that. That voice that was more like emotion given voice that sounded like his own voice. It was both weird but at the same time it didn't feel wrong which was confusing to him.

Then there was the shadow and wind manipulation thing, it felt almost thrown in on top of everything else that he had gained from becoming a Lycan. Sure it was cool but he couldn't really control the abilities yet, he could work the shadows a little but he could barely touch the wind, he could feel the abilities like he could feel is arms or legs but he couldn't quite get them to do what he wanted to. They were more apt to react to situations on their own like when he needed clothes or was changing between forms. He figured that he would just have to practice with the powers until he figured out how to use them properly.

His thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden by raised voices. He had gotten closer to the source of the talking he had heard before. "And I've told you a thousand times Nick Gelson that I wouldn't marry you no matter how many times you threatened me, nor would my father agree you pompous arse!"

The voice was obviously a young woman's and she sounded very angry at whoever she was shouting at. However said receiver of her shouts just chuckled darkly under his breath and retorted, "Are you sure Amanda Stone, are you really sure? Because a little bird told me your father's last shipment of ingredients to the magical menagerie vanished. Your family is liable for those supplies and there were some rare ingredients in that specific shipment. You dad is almost 5,000 galleons in debt to the magical menagerie. Now normally this would cripple your father's shipping business but MY father is a kind man and he sent me a letter saying he would offer your father his help with his financial problem so long as your father agrees to a suitable form of compensation. You have how many siblings again, oh right four little brothers and sisters. I'm sure your father will agree to anything he has to I making sure your family is well supported. Wouldn't you agree Amanda?"

The girl who was called Amanda let out a gasp as she put all the pieces together and then let out a choked but angered sob. "You basterd, you sick rotten basterd!"

"Ah, ah now Amanda you wouldn't want to do anything to ruin your fathers chances to settle his doubt now would you?" Amanda was silent probably unable to answer. Harry had made his way to the end of the hall and was peaking around the corner. Amanda was a light brown haired and blue eyed 7th year Hufflepuff and Nick was a black haired blue eyed 7th year Ravenclaw. Just showed that not all the rich pureblood snobs were in Slytherin because this Nick guy had the same look Malfoy always sported.

"Thought so, now that we have established that who is in charge here you are going to listen to everything I tell you to so get in the class room. I'm going to get what you should have given me willingly before." With that he drew and pointed his wand at her and directed her towards a class room door. Amanda stood stiff her eyes betraying he fear and disgust. From the look on Nick's face Amanda knew what he wanted to do to her in that class room and Harry could guess as well. Absolute fury ripped its way through his veins, images of Hermione from the night before pinned down and raped flashing through his eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry roared stepping out form his hiding place behind the corner and into view of the two 7th years. Both looked surprised at his sudden intrusion, Harry thought it was kind of silly that they didn't expect to be disturbed while having a conversation in a open hallway, what he didn't know is that Nick had cast a detection ward on the corridor to keep a watch out for people coming down the hall. However unknown to them all Harry shadows designed to hide a thousand year old Basilisk from the castles ancient wards had easily circumvented the 7th years basically cast detection ward.

"I don't know you the fuck you think you are man but you better leave now. This is personal business between me and my future wife so fuck off! My father is a pureblood lord and he can make your life a living hell you no name little shit!" Nick pointed his wand threateningly at Harry and made a shooing notion as though he expected Harry to listen and leave. Obviously he didn't and started walking towards the jumped up little shit as calm as you pleased.

"I don't think so buddy. Merlin I've wanted to do something like this for years, preferably to Malfoy but I guess you will have to do. I'll call your pureblood father and raise you one Ancient and Nobel house of Potter." He flashed the shiny signet ring on his finger so that both of them could see it. Both looked astonished but Nick's face paled considerably at the ring. Then like always their eyes flashed to his forehead but his bangs were covering his forehead so they couldn't see that his scar was gone forever. He wondered if he should be flashing his name around like this arsehole was or like Malfoy always did, but he figured it was for a good cause no matter the political repercussions it might have. _**(He should respect us! They all should respect our POWER!)**_

"What the hell happened to you Potter?" Nick the dick exclaimed his face very pale and his wand shaking in his hand. Harry was barely ten feet away from him when he blurred and suddenly his hand was gripping Nick's wand arm pointing it up and away from himself as Nick reflexively cast a spell. The red colored light shot up into the ceiling leaving a scorch mark and little else. With his other hand he tore the wand from its owner's hand.

"I got bored with how I used to look so I decided on a change. What do you think?" He directed his question at Amanda with his eyes who was staring opened mouthed at the turn of events playing out before her. At his question her eyes traveled over his frame taking in his tightly fitting black and green clothes and his muscled physique. Unconsciously she licked her lips in appreciation as she felt the heat rise in her face.

"Now you," Harry said brandishing Nick's wand in his face, "are going to leave and stop bothering the nice young lady."

"Fuck you Potter," Nick snarled making a swipe for his wand but Harry moved to fast for him and his missed only to be rocked back as Harry's other hand came up balled in a fist and socked the arrogant little prick in the face breaking his nose in a splatter of blood and sickening crunch of snapping cartilage. The force of the punch though half hearted propelled Nick back into the wall where he slid down to the floor out cold. Nonplused Harry looked at his own blood covered fist surprised both at his physical reaction to hit the idiot and how much damage he had done.

"Oh shit!" Amanda cursed looking wide eyed between Harry and the downed Nick. "Oh god this is bad this is really bad. Do you know what you have done, if he's telling the truth about my Father this could destroy my family!"

"Did you want him to take advantage of you and force you into marriage?" Harry asked a little sarcastically.

"Of course not but now if they decide not to help this could ruin my Father's business. My whole family could suffer because of it." Amanda was working herself up into an angry panic directed squarely at him. Harry knew he deserved it but luckily he HAD thought his actions through and had a answer to her problems.

"It's alright Amanda, it is Amanda right? If he was telling the truth about your father's business I would be more than willing to pay his debt for him. I just sort of came into a pile of money I couldn't spend in 20 lifetimes if I tried and I did sort of ruin your chances one sided as they we so this is the least I can do." Harry didn't think Amanda could look any more shocked all he anger vanishing in an instant.

"You…you would really do that?" She sounded so hopeful it tugged at his heart strings and he gave her a kind smile.

"Sure Amanda it's no problem," even with his increased reaction speed he almost couldn't follow Amanda as she dived at him and pressed her lips against his. He froze the warm soft feeling of them sending electric pulses down his spine straight to his cock as his lust skyrocketed catching him off guard and making him light headed. He should have been extremely embarrassed; it was his first kiss after all. But it was all lust even as he felt his swelling erection press against her belly. It ended as quickly as it started as Amanda pulled away from him her arms wrapped around his neck as she smirked wickedly at his aroused and flustered state. She turned to look at Nick on the floor and viscously kicked him in the balls without letting Harry go.

"Take that! HA!" She cried in victory before turning back to Harry. "I think my savior deserves a reward don't you Mister Potter," Amanda purred grinding her front against him making him groan from the friction against his erection and from the feeling of her generous bust squished against him.

_**(TAKE HER!) **_The emotion voice cried in his head making him gasp in shock as the desire to claim her almost overwhelmed him in that instant. "Not that…Ah…I mind but…uh…three things first. One, he just tried to rape you," he said motioning to Nick's down form. "So don't take this the wrong way but I don't expect you to have thank you sex with me for saving you if you don't want to. Two I'm a virgin despite the look I wouldn't know what to do AND THREE," he raised his voice seeing that she was about to say something regarding him being a virgin making her bit her lip to repress a smirk, Though her blue eyes were glittering with mischief, "shouldn't we contact your father before he can sign a contract or something which would render my offer useless."

Amanda just giggled as and pecked his lips again making him jerk and moan again as his fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically. "Oh you are sweet, but I can tell your restraining yourself from jumping me so I will make this quick. One he tried to rape me but you stopped him before it even started so I'm fine with shagging your brains out as many time as I can, two you being a virgin just means I get to brag about taking your V-Card. But I'm a fair woman so in exchange for taking your V-Card I will give you my last and let you fuck my Arse," Harry made a little choking noise in the back of his throat as his eyes widened. "After I've sucked you off and shagged you cross eyed that is and third it's fine to wait a few hours. Even if my father does sign it would only be in effect if he took the money and even if he did and spent it you could just give him the 5,000 to return to the Gelsons and nullify the contract so if there's nothing else lets go find some place a little more private, what do you say?"

Harry could only silently nod as Amanda took his hand and led him down the corridor stepping over the downed form of Nick Harry dropped his wand by him without thinking about it. Amanda looked left and right as they walked looking for a suitable room while Harry's mind just reeled from the strange turn of events. Really how often would something like this happen to a person, but for Harry he didn't really understand how much his new look coupled with his increased confidence actually affected a person. Without warning a door suddenly fazed into existence on a previously empty wall across a painting of a man teaching trolls to dance. Both of them stopped and stared at the door before Amanda shrugged and walked to it dragging him along by his hand. She reached for the door and opened it only to pause at what they saw. A large room of red, gold, yellow and black greeted them with a large crackling fire place and in the center a very big very comfy King sized bed.

"Oh this is convenient," Amanda sighed in delight, "This will work just fine." She pulled him into the room and pushed him toward the bed turning back to the door finding that once she closed it there were several locks and bolts for her to use to ensure their privacy. Once she did she turned back to him and asked him. "Are you ready Harry?" He paused only for a moment to think it all over, _**(Mark HER!)**_, and he really couldn't resist anymore. Despite how fast this had all happened he wanted her and he would have her, so he nodded.

**(Warning Smut Begins)**

**(Warning Smut Ends)**

Amanda was out snoring peacefully, completely exhausted from their coupling so Harry moved the covers of the bed back and placed her under them. Getting comfy he spooned up against her back enjoying the way her skin felt against his own and wrapped his arms around her belly. The feeling of possession washed over him, he couldn't understand why but it felt important. However before he could think about it more sleep washed over him and all was dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Ok glad I finally got this chapter done. I didn't get everything into this chapter I wanted but I got most of it so I hope you enjoy it. However there is something I need you the readers help with. I have an idea for three different new fics but I'm not sure which to write first so I figure why not go with popular vote. So I'm going to give you a summary for each fic and in your reviews tell me which one interests you the most. So here is the first.**

**The Great Fury: Summary, Harry takes the stunner meant for his God Father in the Department of Mysteries and is blasted through the Veil of Death. But he does not die like everyone believes, instead he end up in the realm of Alera. Between his Magic no longer working, dangerous beings like the Marat, Canim, Icemen and Vord all trying to kill or capture him and the constant manipulations of various High Lords and the First Lord himself will Harry survive long enough to find a way home, if he even wants to? (Harry Potter x Codex Alera cross over, Pairing: HarryxOC)**

**The Lost City: Summary, During the Second task of the TriWizard Tournament Harry is injured unto death while trying to protect Fleur Delacour from the Mer People. But a twist of fate brings him and Fleur to a hidden city far beneath to great lake, the Legacy of two Ancient beings known as Moros and Janus. And in the city Harry discovers the true Origin of the Witches and Wizards of the world, however a hidden Repository of Knowledge left by Ganos La is discovered by Voldemort who uses the discovery to enact his most horrible plan ever. (Start of a Trilogy, fist book the Lost City is just Harry Potter. Second book is Harry Potter x SG-1/SGA and the final book is Harry Potter x Battlestar Galactica. Pairing is Harry x Fleur, no harem/multi)**

**Alchemy and Angles and Demon Eyes: Summary, Harry Potter is not the Boy Who Lived, that "great honor" belongs to Neville Longbottom. Nor is he the heir to the Most Ancient and Most Nobel house of Potter, "thank Merlin," That belongs to his twin born a minute before him and for Harry Potter that is just fine. Despite all that he still seems to possess a saving people thing and during his first year he ends up confronting Professor Quirrell and Voldemort over the Sorcerer's Stone. However when the stone shatters in the conflict and a shard shreds his heart his life changes forever when he is sent to the Flamels to survive. Five years later when the TriWizard is held the Goblet malfunctions and three champions from each school. Hogwarts champions, Neville Longbottom, Charles Potter and Harry Potter forcing Harry to return to his family and to the school to compete. (Harry Potter, Alchemist/Nephilim/Sharingan Harry. Pairing is Harry x Fleur/Daphne/Luna.)**

**There that's all of them. Now onto the chapter please enjoy and Review! **

(Gelson Manor)

Will Stone, husband to Andrea Stone and father to one Amanda Stone looked across the desk he was sitting at to glare murderously at the one man he hated more than anything else in the entire world. Robert Gelson, a pureblood lord, albeit a minor one sat smugly sipping wine and smirking that smirk all die hard purebloods seemed to sport whenever they were getting what they wanted because they had used their personal power to get what they wanted, usually stepping on and over half bloods and muggleborns to get it.

The thing that had Robert Gelson silently gloating in front of him was the magical contract sitting on the desk. The contract that he had to sign, the contract that would sell his daughters future to this basterds slimy excuse for a son. Amanda had told him Nick Gelson had been dropping hints and then threats to her that she should convince him to arrange a contract between Nick and his daughter. She had refused again and again until finally the little shit had gone to his father and convinced him to set this whole situation up. He earned his money by shipping supplies from various locations all across Europe to Diagon Ally; last week he had gotten an expensive order from the Magical Menagerie.

It was a little strange but it was a large order of expensive and rare ingredients that would have brought in a heavy profit for him and his family. He should have know something was up from the get go, but it wasn't until he found out who the intended recipient of the order was supposed to be that he realized the trap he had fallen into. The order vanished along with his people whose bodies had been found a few days later all dead from the killing curse, leaving him with a debt of just over 5000 galleons to the Gelson family. Such a debt would have destroyed his business and killed any chance for his children to go to Hogwarts, Amanda would have to drop out along with David and Linda her two younger siblings currently enrolled.

That was when Robert Gelson made his move and his offer. In exchange for his daughter's hand in marriage to Nick AND 75% ownership of his shipping company he would void the debt he owed him. Will Stone was stuck; no other family would help him. Either because they were pureblood as well and therefore backing Gelson or because they simply didn't have the money to spare. 5000 galleons was a lot of money to just drop on a whim, there were about a dozen families in the whole British Isles that had that kind of money and they were all Pureblood supremacists. So he didn't have much choice in the matter, he had to sign the contract. He could only pray his daughter would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"You're making the right decision Stone," Robert said with a superior tone to his voice as Will reached for the blood quill and the contract. Will grimaced resisting the urge to pull his wand and curse the basterd into oblivion or better yet take a leaf out of his muggleborn grandfather's book and beat the man to death with his bare hands. As though he could sense his thoughts Robert's superior smirk grew larger and he raised his glass in a mock toast. "Now now Will I'm sure your daughter will be very happy with my son. He has repeatedly expressed his, desire, for her and you can be assured he will treat as she deserves to be treated.

Will easily heard the emphasis Robert put on the deserves and had no doubt what he was implying. But he really couldn't react to the provocation; it would only make things worse in the long run for Amanda so he simply said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure you are correct, after all it wouldn't do well for your son's reputation if something happened to my daughter." Robert just chuckled as though they were talking about the weather or something else as insignificant and not about how Amanda would be treated once she was beyond his protection.

"It really is for the best you know," Robert continued, "this could have been much messier if you had resisted even more. But let's just let this be a lesson for the future, when someone superior to you asks nicely for something its best just to obey like a good little worm and do as your told. Otherwise you might just end up on a hook, better for nothing else than an expendable asset." Will's hand shook over the contracts parchment the blood quill on the verge of snapping he was holding it so tightly, but he couldn't even do that much. It was Robert's quill and the bloody things cost 100 galleons, the basterd would probably make him pay for that as well so he forced his arm to relax and signed his name across the line. The parchment glowed for a moment before dying down and Robert instantly picking it up and plucked the blood quill form his hand. With a smirk and a flourish he signed his own name next to his and both their bloody signatures began to glow

Setting the contract back on the desk he said, "There that wasn't so hard now was it. In just a moment the magic in the contract will be sealed and our business will be done. Now for the girl I want her to come with me after she gets off the train, I'm arranging for the wedding to be held a week after the term ends. That way she can begin her duties as a wife right away, there won't be any need for her to inquire about a job. Nick should have her good and pregnant within a month and then she can start giving birth to proper pureblood heirs to continue my line."

Will just felt his heart sink, so soon. There was nothing he could do to stop this man from taking his little girl away forever. He wondered if he would even get a second after the Hogwarts express arrived to speak to her and tell her he loved her before he lost her. However his increasingly morbid thoughts and Robert Gelson's gloating diatribe were suddenly interrupted by a high pitched whistling. Both men's eyed snapped to the contract on the table now glowing an angry red the blood used to sign their names bubbling on the parchment. Without warning the contract suddenly burst into flames consuming it in an instant and reducing it to so much ash.

Both men sat frozen, staring at the pile of ash on the table. Slowly both their faces began to shift, Will's to fear and Robert's to anger. The Pureblood lord locked eyes with the shipper and in a cold voice demanded, "Tell me Stone that this is not what I think this is. That you would not be so foolish as to defy me this way and deny my son what he desires and what is his by right."

Panic filled Will at the words; he knew what Robert was speaking of. The only reason the contract had burned was because one of the clauses of the contract could not be fulfilled. It was a defense mechanism in the contract to prevent people from making promises that could not be kept. For Robert that meant he had to release him from his debt and marry his son to his daughter. As Nick was unwed the only reason the contract should have burned is if Amanda was already wed or at the very least bound magically to another. Quickly he pulled his files out of his bag and searched for Amanda's magical document which had all of her current personal information including age physical appearance and maternal status. For a moment relief flooded through him as he saw Amanda's name was still Amanda Stone meaning she was not married however that relief fled the moment his eyes fell to the caption underneath her name. It simply said, (Status: Pack Mate, Owner: House Potter). He couldn't move, couldn't breath as Robert took the document form him and looked it over. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and hate at what he saw and Will was quick to answer the unspoken question, "Look Robert, I don't know what's going on any more than you do. I showed you that very same document not 12 hours ago remember it didn't have this. I have no idea what this is about."

"Then we are going to find out!" Robert said fiercely standing up and making Will jump slightly at the sudden move. "And you better hope for your own sake as well as your Daughter's that this is just some sort of misunderstanding otherwise the consequences will be dire!" Robert Gelson strode from the room imperiously, headed for the floo system so they could make a trip to Hogwarts. Will followed slowly behind his heart in his throat trying to think of some way to fix this situation that would result in the safety of his family. He barely registered the flash of green and his sudden arrival in Hogsmead as he followed Robert up the road and into the castle.

(Room of Requirement)

With a load yawn Harry stretched his arms above his head feeling the bones creak and pop. He opened his eyes and rolled around in the bed looking for Amanda. Only to notice that she was no longer in bed with him, he wondered vaguely if she had already left after their encounter earlier but suddenly the sound of a shower reached him and he looked over to see that a bathroom door had appeared on the wall across the room. He wondered if it had been there before but just shrugged and hopped out of bed.

The cool chill of the castle hit his naked form instantly sending slight goose bumps across his flesh, though it wasn't as bad as it normally was. The increased temperature of his body warming him back up in a matter in seconds. He looked over at a full length mirror situated against the far wall of the bed room and looked at his new body. Tall with lean but defined muscles, an even blend of a body builder and a runner's body. All in all his new body felt different but h liked the change, better than the scrawny short little thing he had been before. He wondered though if after having sex with Amanda last night should have made him feel different like his new body did.

But when he thought about it he decided it didn't, sure he loved sex and if he was lucky he figured he could get some more in just a few moments but just because he had had sex didn't suddenly make him a different person like becoming a Lycan had. It just meant he had a better appreciation for the fairer sex. Speaking of Harry smirked as he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Instantly steam billowed out filling the bed room and clouding his vision momentarily. He walked into the bathroom, it reminded him of the Quidditch locker rooms slightly but definitely more ornate. There was a large bath filled with bubbly water to his left that was more a small pool than a bath tub with dozens faucets in the middle, to his right the wall was lined with several shower heads and a big area for several people to bathe at once.

Amanda was there, under the middle shower head with her back to him. Her light brown hair soaking wet and reaching down to her middle back, the water running down her body making her curving hips glisten and her full arse shine. And there was something else, something he couldn't really explain. Like a feeling of belonging, like she was his and his alone and when he looked at her he knew she would always belong to him, (The First of Many). The voice again, the voice of emotions and feelings rather than words. It was still strange but he was getting used to it rather quickly, besides he distinctly remembered that Amanda had promised to let him fuck her in the arse and he fully intended to cash in that promise. After all she was his, and his alone.

**Warning Smut Begins**

**Warning Smut Ends**

He held her firmly in his arms as she recovered. Her legs unable to support her own body for a few moments after the pacing he put her through. Turning her head to look up at him she smiled and said, "wow, that was amazing Harry. We're going to have to do that again very soon I think."

Harry just chuckled and nodded his agreement before willing a rag and soap into being using the room and proceeded to clean every inch of Amanda's body. Amanda just sighed contently at his ministrations especially when he paid extra special attention to her abused pussy and arse. After every inch of her was squeaky clean and shining, and after he had made a few grabs of her arse and boobs, he made sure all the soap washed off her body and grabbed the shampoo. Squeezing a large amount into his hands he soaped up her hair. His fingers massaging her scalp induced a pleasant in her making her rub up against him in a way that was more intimate than sexual, **(Our mothers to be must be cared for)**.

He froze, that was a new one and flashes of his dream from the night before flew through his mind. Amanda taking his action as a sign rinsed her hair out turned and smiling started to return the favor he had given her washing his body first, concentrating on his cock not surprisingly, and then moving to wash his hair pressing her front against his as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. Mashing her breasts against him and rubbing her nipples against his own. After pointing the nozzle and cleaning the suds out of his hair she took his face in her hands leaned forward and kissed him gently while he held her by her hips.

Finally she pulled back smiling and said, "I really did enjoy all this Harry despite how quickly it all happened and I really appreciate what you're doing for my family. Maybe sometime this summer we can get together. Have a little personal time together; maybe I will even bring a friend to join us. What do you think?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend the summer. According to the Goblins I have a nice new mansion to break in. I figure you could help with that. As for your special friend, so long as this friend is a female I don't mind. I am a guy after all, but isn't it the girl who is normally against stuff like that?" Amanda just laughed and stepped out from under the water grabbing a towel and started to wash her body off, Harry following her lead did the same.

"Oh don't give me that Harry, by the time we see each other again you will have probably shagged a dozen or more other women, I may have boon your first but you're a natural and you will have to have multiple women anyways to restore the Potter house. Maybe if I get lucky you will choose me as one of those lucky ladies." Amanda paused when she noticed his confused look and asked, "you do know about the magical world's laws on marriage right?"

At his negative shake of his head she went on to explain how the magical world had no legal limit on the number of wives a man could have added onto the fact that as he was the last living Potter it was generally expected that he would have multiple wives who would in turn give him plenty of children to ensure the continuation of his line. She explained all this while at the same time using her wand to dry her hair, Harry just reeled at the thought of multiple women but at the same time he felt a sort of connection towards Amanda. And the thought of having children surprisingly did not scare him but filled him with a bright warmth and desire for those children, a family of his own. His eyes roved over Amanda's body imagining her belly swelling with his child, **(Of the pups she would sire)** and then there was that. But really he was in agreement with the voice suprising as that was.

Finally speaking up he said, "I really shouldn't be surprised at all that, however," He walked up behind her and pulled her flush against himself. "There's no saying we can't spend the next day getting to know each other better, other than in the bed room I mean." Amanda just laughed but nodded and pecked his lips again. Though she had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"I'd like that," she said as she disentangled herself from his arms and walked over to the door leading back to the bedroom. "However I'm starving and I would like to get down to breakfast before its over. So I'm going to get dressed and then we can go down together, deal?"

"Deal," He said and she walked out to leave him to get dressed and get ready. He quickly dried his hair and concentrating hard focused on his shadows. He still didn't have any clothes that could fit his new body and he needed the practice on controlling his shadows. Socks and Shoes formed first both black followed by underwear and pants both black with a silver belt. Then a black form fitting T-shirt, pleased he left out the over coat for the moment but his long hair was all over the place so he made a simple band and gave himself a ponytail. Amanda's sudden cry of shock startled him and before he could think he was moving lighting fast toward the bathroom door and to Amanda's side.

The scene in the bedroom was almost comical. Amanda was almost dressed but her bra was still showing and she was doing her best to cover herself but more form shock than real embarrassment because the intruder was none other than a House elf. A very embarrassed house elf who was covering his eyes and looking away from Amanda's saying sorry over and over again. "Dobby! What are you doing here?" He asked wondering what in the world the freed house elf was doing in Hogwarts. Hopefully not trying to save his life again.

"Mister Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby shouted joyously leaping at him and hugging his legs. "Dobby is so pleased to see you Mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby has wanted to see you for such a long time ever since he got a job from Headmaster. Dobby gets paid a galleon a month and has two days off a month. Dobby wanted less but Headmaster long beard said no less than that."

Harry just chuckled at the elf's antics and patted him on the head as he rubbed his face against his leg, sort of like a cat. "It's good to see you to Dobby but you must be here for a reason. Was there something you needed from me?"

Dobby nodded his big head ears flopping back and forth. "Yes, yes Mister Harry Potter sir. Professor Kitty Cat told Dobby to go and get Mister Harry Potter sir and Misses Amanda Stone and bring them to her office. Misses Amanda Stone's father and another not nice man named Gelson are there along with his son. They is reminding Dobby of his old master the way they talk and look at Dobby."

Amanda gasped one hand flying to her mouth as she looked slightly scared. "How could they have found out, I didn't even send my father an owl yet. There's no way they could have known."

Harry just thought for a moment before saying, "Maybe Nick owled his father last night after I put him down. Either way we need to head over fast and do damage control." Nodding Amanda followed his lead as he walked out of the Room of Requirement. He made a note to figure out how to get back to the room but was assured when Dobby easily told him how to call it back.

(Outside Prof. McGonagall's Office)

After confirming with Dobby that Professor McGonagall was indeed Professor Kitty Cat he made his way to her office. Upon reaching her door he could easily hear raised voices, not bothering to knock he opened the door to the office Amanda and Dobby following him in just in time to catch the tail end of McGonagall losing her cool and yelling.

"And I'm telling YOU Mr. Gelson that you have no right to come here and demand the arrest of Mr. Potter. According to Mr. Stone the contract you wrote burned when you signed it meaning if Mr. Potter did anything he did it before the contract was officially signed so you can't charge him with breaching a contract that was invalid before it was official!"

"And I'm telling you Professor that I am fully within my right to have the boy arrested. He IS considered an adult by the law so he can be tried like an adult for his crimes. I'm sure the Wizengamot would agree with me on this." Deciding to intervene Harry spoke up to get everyone else's attention.

"And you should remember Mr. Gelson that I am the head of a house that supersedes your own. Sort of the reason for the most Ancient and most Nobel part of the titles." In shock all the occupants of the room turned at once to look at him. That included Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, an older man that must have been Amanda's father from the color of his hair and three more people. Nick who had a bandaged nose sitting next to his father whose face was flushed in anger and another man with the air of a snobby pureblood dressed in the red robes of an Auror.

"You!" Robert Gelson shouted as he made eye contact with Harry. Before anyone could react he made a move and strode over to Harry grabbing him by the collar and started shouting at him despite that fact that he was a few inches shorter than him. "I don't care who you are or what you did, but this family owes me a lot of money and unless my son marries that girl I will ruin their family and their business. So this is your only warning undo whatever it is you did and do it now."

Harry really didn't like Robert Gelson, he was everything that was wrong with the purebloods. That and he had the gall to man handle him, probably thinking he could convince him to fix whatever the problem was because he was only a kid. In response his right hand came up to grip Robert's that was holding his collar and casually ripped his hand free and with a twisting motion had the prick looking the other way with his arm behind his back the pain from Harry's twisting freezing him in place.

The Auror obviously on Robert's pay roll reacted instantly pulling his wand and leveling it at Harry. However it was Amanda that surprised them all. Ever since that morning she had felt unusually hot and hungry and when she had woken up it was with a unexplainable feeling of belonging towards Harry, a sort of loyalty she couldn't really explain like she belonged to him and him alone. So when the no named Auror pulled his wand on Harry. Her lover, Her Harry, **(HER MATE!)** She saw red literally as the desire to protect Harry flooded her veins like fire and with a roar of defiance she moved, blurring to everyone except Harry and hit the Auror dead on.

With a whoosh of air they both hit the wall hard the Auror dropping his wand from the shock of getting hit, "What the hell," was all he managed before his eyes met Amanda's. They were Black where the white was supposed to be and the blue of her eyes had gained a reflective moon light shine to them. Then she actually roared, not a human sound but that of an animal as her form began to blur, her veins turned black and stood out wherever skin was visible and all in an instant the shadows began to twitch and the wind began to whistle. Over the course of three seconds Amanda Stone vanished to be replaced by a six foot tall light brown furred Lycan.

The newborn Lycan bared her fangs at the screaming and begging man and raised one furred paw, razor sharp claws jumping out of her fingers ready to rend flesh and spill blood. Lucky for the bought Auror a voice sliced through her transformation induced haze where the Professors that had been shouting at her had not reached her at all. "Amanda STOP!"

Amanda froze her thoughts becoming hers again as Harry's voice cut through the mist shrouding her perceptions. She turned her canine head to look at Harry who was now beside her Robert Gelson lay sprawled on the floor and the three Professors all had their wands drawn and were pointing them at her. The only reason they had not cast spells was because Harry was between them and her and had one hand raised toward them with the universal stop sign freezing them.

Harry drew her hand away from the Auror and he dropped to the ground, the moment he hit the floor the crawled back away from them both panting hard and looking scared out of his wits. Slowly she looked around and then down at herself barely registering her father's hanging jaw she ran her hands over her body marveling at the transformation she had undergone, strangely not all that concerned that she had changed into a Lycan. While she marveled Harry spoke up shattering the silence, "Professor Flitwick could you please go fetch Madam Pomfrey for me?" The tiny half goblin paused looking uncertain but a nod from McGonagall had him dashing out the door as quickly as his little legs would carry him while the two other heads f houses slowly lowered their wands at Harry's intense look.

He then turned to Will Stone and held out his hand to the man who was still staring bug eyed at him and his now Lycan daughter. "Hello Mr. Stone. Amanda speaks very highly of you, though honestly we haven't spent that much time talking. Now I would like to apologize now for any problems I might have caused you. I don't know how you knew Amanda and I have been together but I figure it has something to do with her going all furry on us." Behind him he heard Amanda huff in indignation drawing a small smile from Will and Harry both.

"Now I can help your family Mt. Stone but I need to know how you knew about me and Amanda." Will Stone just looked him in the eyes looking for something there. Finally nodding he took his hand in a firm hand shake and responded.

"Mr. Potter please call me Will. Now I'm not sure if you fully understand the situation but my business is shipping and recently some merchandise was stolen. Now Mr. Gelson wants compensation but I can't pay, so I was forced to agree to a marriage contract between my daughter and his son. Funny how that works huh?" Both he and Harry knew the real situation as their eyes shot to the rising Robert Gelson whose eyes were full of hate and shock as he looked from Will to Harry to Amanda and then yelled.

"You can forget the contract Stone. There's no way in hell I would allow my son to wed that freak of a daughter you have. No you are going to pay back all five thousand Galleons down to the last knut. I don't care if your wife and daughters have to sell themselves as whores to do it but I will have my money!" Will looked angered and pale at the same time as he glared at Robert, Amanda growled at the man, but after a moment Will's shoulders sagged in defeat and Robert looked triumphant. That was until Harry poked a hole in his moment of victory.

"Don't worry Will, though I insist you call me Harry, I promised your daughter last night I would pay off the debt you owe, so you won't have to lose your company or sell your daughter's future." Looking at Robert Harry pulled out the bank statement pad and quill he had been given yesterday and quickly wrote a check for 5,000 galleons and then sealed it with his family ring before handing it to Robert's disbelieving form. "Take it and go Mr. Gelson, unless you have something else to complain about I don't believe you are welcome here any longer. And just so we are clear, you are not to bother the Stone family again. Any slight against them is a slight against me and the Potter family, test me and I will use all that undeserved fame my family name has gathered over the last 13 years and focus solely on destroying your family name, understand?"

"Why insolent little," Robert Gelson's angry retort was cut off as Amanda made a move forward and growled low under her breath. Robert balked at the teeth and claws directed his way and hen snarled under his breath before snatching the check out of his hand and storming out of the office followed quickly by Nick who was doing his best to avoid being noticed by Amanda who he threw very nervous looks at. So preoccupied that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings Nick walked right into Madam Pomfrey who was rushing in having out striped Professor Flitwick in her rush to get here. "Oofff! Mr. Gelson please pay attention to where you are going!"

Nick mumbled a quick apology and then bolted around the flustered matron and down the hall. The healer shook her head in exasperation only to look into the office and freeze at the sight of the Lycan standing next to Harry Potter who just looked at her with a look that said yeah that's my luck. "Mr. Potter I'm going to assume that that's a woman standing next to you that's a Lycan like you."

Harry just chuckled and put and hand on the side of Amanda's lupine face, "yeah, I can probably guess what happened but you should probably run your spells just to make sure everything is fine." Madam Pomfrey just nodded and walked up to Amanda and started casting medical spells. So that left McGonagall to ask the obvious question.

"Mr. Potter, if you be so kind as to explain what in the world this is all about I think it would reassure the rest of us." Sprout nodded and Amanda's father stood up and walked up to his daughter shaking his head at all the craziness that had happened in the last few hours and said, "Yes Harry I would also like to know what's going on with my daughter. I am very thankful for what you just did for my family but I need to know what happened to my daughter, please."

"Sure Will, but first I need to know how you even knew Amanda and I were together?" Will nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper. Harry took it reading it he realized it was contained all the recent information on Amanda, including her age education and even her maternal status. Harry blinked when he saw the words (Status: Pack Mate, Owner: House Potter) and looked up at Will as Amanda leaned over his shoulder to read the paper.

"I had signed the contract with Gelson however the paper burned when I did. Apparently Amanda could not be bound in a marriage contract when according to magic she is already bound to another magically." Harry blinked surprised and asked the obvious question.

"Does that mean Amanda and I are married, forgive me if I sound ignorant of magical customs but I did think a night shagging could end in unintentional marriage. Not that I really mind, Amanda is a wonderful young woman but we really didn't spend that much time talking last night." Will looked torn between respect for the way Harry thought of his daughter and fatherly anger at the fact that Harry had spent most of last night bedding his oldest daughter. But it was McGonagall that answered his question.

"Well Mr. Potter that's hard to answer. In the strictest sense no you two are not Married, there's no special magical bond or ritual that can bind two people by accident. Magical marriage consists of very specific contracts and vows, not something that happens by accident. However there are several documented cases in magical creatures where after they mated their magic recognized the other as spouses, similar to marriage between people. We believe this is what happened to you and Amanda and seeing that you and Amanda are sentient the magic of the contracts considers you married without actually being married." It sort of made sense in a way, Amanda was a Lycan now like him.

"What does this mean for us then?" He asked looking from face to face. Madam Pomfrey was still casting her spells on Amanda but she still managed to put her big furry head on his shoulder. Harry smiled, she seemed to be taking this all in stride which he figured was a very good thing. So he reached one hand up and scratched an ear making her tail wag which was very funny.

"Well for starters she would probably be considered a consort by law and have all the privileges that go with the title and in the future you could marry her and bring her up to the status of wife, but of course either way she is still now your family, your mate for all things considered." Harry thought about this, honestly it made him somewhat happy. Visions of his dream fueled him and thoughts of Amanda as his consort or wife wasn't so bad he had always wanted a real family after all.

"Now however could you please tell us how Amanda could have become a Lycan, I remember Madam Pomfrey saying that your bite could not turn another Human into a Lycan." Will and Madam Pomfrey both looked at Harry waiting for his answer.

"Well I can't be 100% sure but I believe that my bite alone cannot change a person, and I did bite her though at the time I was compelled to do so. I'm going to be blunt, Amanda and I had sex last night and when I came inside her I was compelled to bite her. She healed instantly confirming that my saliva has some healing properties and this morning I felt a sort of connection to Amanda but I can't really explain other than I considered her mine. Then we came here and she changed when provoked, my conclusion that it was a combination my saliva and my seed that triggered the Lycan transformation in her body."

"I can concur on that, but I have to add that several chemicals inside Amanda's body have reacted to the proteins in your spit and sperm, specifically chemicals found only in females not males. If I had to guess I would say you could not change men into Lycans, just other women." The occupants of the room just nodded, even Will though he looked a little queasy at all the sexual talk about his daughter.

"Harry this is all well and good but how will Amanda change back to normal. It's not a full moon out so I don't understand how she has even changed into a werewolf." Will asked who really was worried about his daughter's future now.

"Were Lycans Will not Werewolfs and we are actually protected by the British magical government unlike most magical non human sentients. Also she should just be able to will herself back to normal so I should be able to walk her through the process." He motioned for the rest of the room to back up a bit, McGonagall actually made the room bigger with a spell knowing what Harry wanted to do. "Now Amanda, if your like me you should be able to shift between the form you're in to a four legged form that's no different from a normal wolf except your about the size of a horse. Go ahead and try it now."

Amanda just nodded and with a shimmer running over her body and a buzzing in the air she phased into the giant wolf and ended up stumbling over her own feet as she suddenly found herself on four legs for the first time in her life. It was strange, but it was just another strange thing to add onto the whole experience she found herself in. But honestly she found the whole Lycan thing awesome and suddenly finding herself as Harry's consort wasn't bad either. Honestly she considered herself very lucky and was looking forward to what the future was going to bring her.

"Good job Amanda," Harry congratulated her, "Now I want you change back again ok?" Amanda nodded and shifted again returning to her two legged wolf form swaying slightly but otherwise fine. She looked at her hands marveling at the change back and forth. Harry noticed that Amanda was thinner than he was as a wolf, built more for speed than power and he wondered if that was just her or if it was because she was female and he male. He motioned for her attention and got her to stand still.

"Ok Amanda now I want you to think of your human form and change into that. It should feel similar to changing between your wolf forms." Amanda huffed in response and squared her shoulders, it started slow but her form started shimmering and the wind and shadows began to dance around her but much less than what Harry had managed to affect. Slowly the fur vanished and her bones rearranged themselves and after about a minute Amanda had returned to human form. She swayed and Harry reached forward and caught her. Her body looked different more toned than before but it was not that big of a change from before and as he lowered her to the ground her shadows crawled up around her body and formed clothes just like his own. Black pants shirt and all.

"Oh that was trippy," Amanda moaned as Madam Pomfrey and Will kneeled around her offering her comfort.

"You seem to be fine just a little shell shocked from your change, you did change back pretty quickly unlike Harry you spent almost a whole day as a wolf when he first changed." Madam Pomfrey said as she cast a few more spell before pocketing her wand.

"Are you ok honey?" Will asked his daughter as he knelt next to her. Amanda nodded and Will pulled her into a tight hug noting suddenly how toned his daughter's body was, not that she hadn't been healthy but he hugged his daughter enough to notice the difference. She had strong firm muscles but they were still curvy, something which her young liege lord was sure to have noticed and liked. It rankled him but his daughter now belonged to another, just as he had feared she would. But she didn't belong to the Gelson's so it was ok, Lord Potter was a strange occurrence but as Harry quickly explained he was a Lycan and there for protected by the government.

"I'm glad you back to normal," Harry said as they all rose to their feet, Will still holding Amanda, "This has all been real crazy but I'm kind of glad there's someone else like me now, it gives us the chance to figure this Lycan thing out together. I don't know how the whole consort thing goes but if you would like to move in, I'm supposed to have a Manor so I assume there's plenty of room. What do you say after we get back to London tomorrow afternoon we go get your things and move you in. Assuming that's alright with you Will."

Will just chuckled, half amused, half resigned. "Harry she is your consort now. Legally I have no say in what she does, least of all because she is seventeen year old and a adult anyways."

Harry just looked at Amanda for her opinion and at his stare she blushed slightly but had a smirk none the less on her face. "You move pretty fast don't you Harry. Less than 24 hours and you already want me to move in with you. What am I gonna do with you when you start bring more girls home to turn?" They all paused and Harry looked at Amanda strangely.

"What makes you think I would do this to someone else Amanda, what happened to you was an accident despite how well we all seem to be handling it and I wasn't really in control of my actions?" Amanda looked a little ashamed but she answered easily.

"I, uh, had a dream last night. I was a Lycan, but there were others. All the older ones were female and there were a lot of younger Lycans, puppies even. You were there to, and you were….Well you were doing another female." Now Harry blushed and averted his eyes, but at their insistent looks he answered.

"I had a similar dream the other night, though I didn't remember it at first. Funny you had the same you it's almost like…"

"Almost like the wolves inside us know you need more females to expand the population to its maximum," Amada finished for him and he nodded in agreement. "Well it's a good thing this all lines up with you having to restore the Potter blood line. Though I think this Lycan thing is messing with our heads more than we realized. Less than a few minutes ago I was basically a werewolf something feared in the magical world for centuries. Also while I grew up with and understand consorts and multiple wives I really shouldn't be thinking about hot it would be to watch you bang several women at once or to do them myself. Before today I would have claimed to be straight as broom now in my head I'm basically Bi."

"But despite all that it still feels right, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it does," she answered back.

"Good well I'm glad I'm not the only one," he said with an over the top sigh of exasperation. "Now how about we head down to the Great Hall and get some lunch, I'm starving and the Daily Prophet should have been delivered by now so my new status as Lord Lycan Potter should be public knowledge." Amanda nodded and kissing her father good buy followed him out.

McGonagall just let out a loud sigh and banged her head on her desk, feeling very left out and useless having not contributed much if anything to the whole situation. "That boy is going to be the death of me, he's a hundred times worse than James every was and he's not even trying!" Her exclamation was met by the sympathetic condolences of her peers and one very emotionally exhausted father who now had to return home and explain everything to his wife. Which got him the condolences of the Hogwarts staff in return.

(Gryffindor Girls Dorm)

Hermione Jean Granger woke up buried under a pile of female flesh. At first she couldn't remember what had happened last night and almost panicked. However the memories quickly returned and had her blushing up a storm at what she was remembering. Shortly after she and Ginny had gotten heavy into their impromptu make out session she had been quickly reminded that she did not have a private dorm room with the return of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

Having the two gossip queens of Gryffindor catch her with Ginny straddling her lap and her tongue down her throat trying to memorize her tonsils was not something she had been expecting and her panic at the time had trapped the words in her throat out of fear. Luckily Ginny was not so embarrassed and in less than a few minutes had explained everything, including Harry's new status as a Lycan and their attempt to become future Potter women. She really should not have been surprised when both girls expressed not only their desire to join their quest but then climbed on the bed with them. Lavender had all but pounced on Ginny pinning her to the bed with her body and lips and Parvati had taken Ginny place on her lap.

Before that she had never really spent that much time with her two dorm mates and because she had placed privacy charms on her bed for a long time now she had never realized that Lavender and Parvati had become lovers months ago without her realizing it. Things had gotten a little hazy after Parvati jumped her and before she knew it all four of them were naked and writhing on the bed together. Tongues and Fingers found their way into her womanhood and hers found their way into Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. Lavender and Parvati were both 14 like she was, Lavender had cream skin and the biggest pair of breasts in Gryffindor at a D, almost a DD while Parvati had exotically dark skin and a curvy form.

The night had come to a crescendo when Lavender pulled out a muggle strap on. Where she got it Hermione had no idea and at her reluctance she explained that it was better if their hymen was gone and they had a little experience for when they slept with Harry so they could make it as good for him as they could. Blushing up a storm she did manage one comeback by telling them that Harry was bigger than the fake phallus earning raised eyebrows from both girls as she explained Harry's new physique.

It hurt a little when Lavender pushed her down and took her but she ended up enjoying it after a few minutes and then some. When she was finally exhausted Parvati had done the same to Ginny who had insisted and after watching them rut for almost half an hour they all feel asleep in her bed for the night.

Which was the reason she found herself waking up close to noon with Lavender's breasts in her face, Ginny spread eagle on top of her and Parvati curled into her side. "Girls? Girls! It's time to get up now, it's almost lunch time!"

"Uh five more minutes Mione," Ginny murmured into her neck, snuggling in closer. Lavender however groaned and rolled out of bed standing on her tip toes and stretching her arms over her head. The sun through the window playing off her body.

"No, come on Ginny. Hermione's right it's time to go get some food. Besides I'm sure Harry is already down there and I want to get a look at the new him." Ginny yawned and got up on her hands and knees so that her pert little breasts swung over her head tempting her to reach up and pull one of the pink little nipples into her mouth, but she resisted.

"Tempting isn't she Hermione," Parvati whispered in her ear before raising one hand and slapping the unsuspecting and drowsy red head on the arse making her squeak and flop off the bed onto the floor.

"Dammit Parvati watch the merchandise," Ginny exclaimed as she rubbed her bum, "that's my best feature you just bruised." Parvati just giggled and got up pulling Hermione with her heading for the shower.

"Oh you poor baby let me kiss it better," Lavender cooed as she kissed the offending location, then Ginny's lips and then pulled her after Parvati and Hermione into the shower. Half an hour later the four much closer girls walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table just as the lunch feast appeared. They noted that Harry was not there yet and got started eating, a few minutes later the lunch owls arrived with the Prophet. Hermione knew what to expect, but the rest of the students in the hall started talking almost at once at the title of the paper.

**Boy-Who-Lived Beats Werewolf Curse!**

The whole article when on the explain the differences between a Lycan and a Werewolf and how Harry was now protected by the Pureblood Special Powers Protection Act as well as sketches of Harry's two Lycan forms. "Is that really what he looks like?" Lavender asked.

"Pretty much," Hermione answered, "he looks a lot healthier than a werewolf does when transformed and he doesn't lose control like they do." Lavender just nodded and made to turn back to her food when a superior drawling voice intruded on their conversation

"Well, well isn't this a surprise. Just when I thought the scar head could fall no further he goes and becomes a foul blooded creature. Guess it won't be long now before they put him down like a dog eh mudblood?" Hermione turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy flanked by his two guard trolls smirking that superior smirk of his. White hot anger flooded her veins like wild fire and before she could stop herself she said.

"Well if it isn't the broke stale blood. Piss of Malfoy your stinking up the air with your inbred odor. As for Harry I must thank you. If it wasn't for your father writing the Pureblood Special Powers Protection Act Harry might very well be targeted for being none human. However now he is safe from those laws, just like your family is with that unfortunate veela curse and all." Malfoys face twisted in anger and confusion at her words and quicker than she thought he managed to pull his wand and point it right at her face.

"You filthy lying lowbred whore! DEPULSO! Hermione barely had time to curse her lose tongue. Maybe it was everything that had happened recently that had affected her ability to think. It was lunch time sure but none of the other teachers were currently in the hall it being the last day and all and so she watched in slow motion as the spell formed on the tip of Malfoys wand preparing to fly. Only for a black blur to obscure her vision and suddenly Malfoy's wand and arm was pointed up and the spell impacted harmlessly against the ceiling.

Hermione watched as Malfoy's head jerked around to see who had grabbed him only to have to look up to see Harry's eyes. Black and reflective and glaring, she watched as Malfoy paled considerably as he took in Harry's muscular form then he looked wildly around for his bodyguards only to see a girl about 17 years old wearing the same shadowy clothes as Harry with a surprisingly athletic figure holding Crab and Goyle up in the air by their collars, her eyes the same as Harry's but blue instead of green. Bringing his other hand around Harry grabbed Malfoy's collar and lifted him up off the ground and twisting his wrist forced him to drop his wand. Growling he said, "You better have a good reason for trying to curse my friend Malfoy?"

Malfoy spluttering unable to form a sentence kicked and struggled in his grip. Feeling like he was getting nowhere he gave a heave and tossed the little ponce over the Gryffindor table to land between the Lions and the Ravens. Deciding to be dramatic he stood up and walked over the table to Malfoy's downed form and kicked him over so he was looking up at him pain and fear in his eyes. "I asked you a question Malfoy."

Malfoy glared up at him and said, "the mudbl…..Granger dared to claim that I was broke and that my family was under the protection act the same as you are."

Harry just glared and pulled out some papers from his pocket tossing them at Malfoy who looked confused as he picked them up to read. "Hermione wasn't lying Malfoy, that's a list of all the families under the act including the order and reason why. Just look at the first name to see for yourself, it has the Ministry seal for authenticity." Malfoy looked like he was about to be sick as he read the heading but Harry wasn't done yet. "Also just so you know you and your family are broke. All your money came from your dead beat father stealing from the Black vaults and when my godfather took his place as head of the Black house he called in the Malfoy debt leaving your family with nothing."

Harry didn't really feel like wasting more time with Malfoy and turned his back to take a seat at his table only for Malfoy to call out, "They will turn on you POTTER!" Harry looked back to see Malfoy getting back to his feet his eyes wide with anger. "Don't think I don't see that girl behind you holding Crab and Goyle. You turned her didn't you! Made her like you when the Prophet said you couldn't turn anyone else!"

Harry noticed then that the whole hall was silent watching him. He didn't respond for a moment but he didn't have to. Amanda was more than willing to set things straight for every. Tossing both Crab and Goyle over the table to land at Malfoy's feet she walked over the table to glare at Malfoy and said, "Yeah Harry made me a Lycan little boy but the Prophet isn't wrong. Harry can't change a person with a bite alone, in fact he can only change women. Specifically because he needs to have sex with and bite them for it to work. Not that it matters because he is still protected by the law."

"Wa-What?" Malfoy asked nonplused as he looked between the two of them. "You and him?" Amanda rolled her eyes but smirked a little self satisfied smirk.

"Yes, yes Malfoy I know the concept of sex between a man and a woman is scary to a bent galleon like yourself but to put it bluntly Harry took his big fat cock and fucked me bowlegged and cross eyed. The whole point of this Malfoy is twofold. This first is obvious, Harry is the last of the Potter line and as you and I both know that means for all intents and purposes Harry needs to restore his house and for that he needs as many children as he can father. The other reason as Harry and I are just now realizing is this, Harry is the first of his kind and when he turned me I legally became his consort. Now very soon I will start having his children who will be Lycans. This is a good thing because Harry can't turn other males all Lycans will be descended for him and him alone."

"That…that's," Malfoy stuttered looking shocked and somewhat horrified at Amanda's claims but Harry cut him off really just wanting to end the conversation. He was noticing the sudden change in the looks of a lot of the female witches all around him suddenly giving him a feeling of predators themselves.

"Really none of your business Malfoy," he said before turning to Amanda, "and you. Now that you've shouted my secrets to everyone in the castle I think it's time we leave."

"Just letting the witches know how things stand Alpha. No point in beating around the bush about it and the best way is to let them know up front what's going to happen. From the way a lot of the girls around us now are looking at you now you will probably shag your way through most of them before you graduate." She said it with an amused tone and most of the silent girls either blushed, giggled or looked away as both Lycans looked around.

Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out of the hall Amanda following. The noise in the hall started up again almost at once as the student began to discuss everything they had heard. Especially the witches, Hermione sat looking at her friends torn between smugness and shock at the whole situation but easily managed to ask them, "So did you like what you saw?"

Their hanging Jaws and wide eyed lust filled expressions was all the answer she needed as the four girls launched into their plans for both the summer and for Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxx

**Next Chapter: The ICW receives the Delegates from the Lost Colonies and learns the shocking truth about American magicals, Harry has a special meeting with Professor Septima Vector about switching from Divination to Arithmancy and Sakura receives Sirius's letter with mixed reactions. Finally Lucius Malfoy falls further into madness and moves his plans along. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hi everyone I'm back! Man I really hate real life and this chapter has been kicking my butt. To say nothing about a second chance. But like always I will remind everyone that I will not abandon my stories even if it takes me a long time to update. Now onto the good stuff. By a landslide Alchemy and Angels and Demon Eyes won by a lot so I will put some effort into constructing that story. Though to tell the truth I did not expect that one to get any attention so I need your guys and girls help again on some key facts about the plot.**

**Should Harry's family neglect him during his young life? Not abuse him just ignore him mostly in favor of his brother. Or should they be good parents up until Harry is savagely ripped away from them?**

**I plan for the women in Harry's life to be no more than three. No more and that will be Fleur, Daphne and a yet unnamed Vampire Girl/Princess. Though I'm up to suggestions if anyone has a better idea.**

**Finally I'm thinking about having Harry return with a child, I should not that he will be 19 in this fic. The child's gender age and name are all up for grabs. In fact whoever can give me the best description for a child will win and I will use that design in the story. The only rules are that the child can be no older than four, twins are optional but no more than two, and these children will have all of Harry's abilities so I need Mangekyo Sharingan eye designs, Wing color and patterns and Hair styles and color that are not normal and they have pointed ears so remember that as well.**

**But enough about that time for this chapter. I didn't get everything into it that I wanted so if I said something would be here at the end of the last chapter and it's not then it will be there at the beginning of the chapter after this one. Also for taking so long I included a little something extra at the end of the chapter. Lets just say the Magical World is about to take a turn down a road it has NEVER taken before. Enjoy! **

(ICW Headquarters, Geneva)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood on the arrival platform of the International Confederation of Wizards looking over the open bay. The official location of the ICW was in the city of Geneva Switzerland for no real reason other than it was in the relative center of the magical world as a whole. The building was a domed cathedral made of the purist white marble and stood as a symbol of magical power and unity as ironic as that was to the age old man.

Naturally the building surrounding facilities and area was heavily warded and separated from the non magical world to the extreme. The platform he stood on was stretched out over the water and had stations situated all over it for international floo travel, apparition and even magical transport such as flying carriages or underwater transportation. Apparently the Americans had not used any of those options when they contacted the ICW. According to the reports given to the care takers of the building less than a day ago a giant swirling tunnel of light had opened up on the platform and a man had walked through calm as you please.

Now normally the ICW headquarters was only used when an international meeting was held and the representatives of the magical nations gathered. The rest of the time the building upkeep was taken care of by the handlers usually hired from the surrounding population and any official business was dealt with by the proxies that normally took up residence from each magical government. It was his job to be the head of the ICW but while he did that he could not also hold the seat of Britain's representative. So his proxy was sort of the head proxy of the group but had the least amount of work, all he did was inform him of anything he needed to know as soon as he could because if it had to be brought to his attention that usually meant it was a international issue.

So it was no surprise that his proxy had called for Fawks to deliever his emergency message. It wasn't much, the man that had come through had simply announced himself as a official delegate from the Mages Republic and that a group of their political and military leaders wish to meet with and speak to the other magical nations of the world in the hopes of establishing connections and trade opportunities with their long lost brothers and sisters. Now for the most part the Headmaster was excited to meet the American magicals but one thing had him worried. The American wizard had left the same way he had come minutes after delivering his message to the gathered proxies but it was the military representative that was mentioned that had him worried.

Unlike the muggle world none of the magical ministries had a standing magical military force. The standard was the Auror forces which were similar to muggle police men. That the Americans might have an active magical military had him wary and he was not the only one. Within half a day the pavilion was packed and fit to burst with the wizards from each ministry mostly purebloods with a few halfbloods here and there. It went without saying that there was no non humans represented as even the most liberal of nations still had strong pureblood beliefs of one sort or another.

Next to him was the British, French, Chinese and Australian ambassadors and the four of them were whispering to each other as they awaited the Americans arrival. They were looking at the apparition points and portkey landing platforms and for a moment none of them noticed the swirling green and white light about 30 meters above them in the air. It was however harder to not notice the sudden whooshing sound followed by the immediate lack of sunlight from above. Now Dumbledore had lived through the Second World War seeing both the muggle side of the war led by Adolf Hitler and the magical side led by Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert his very best friend and unknown to most his only love had fallen to the Dark Arts and the magical superior doctrine. He had tried to seize the magical world as a whole so he could lead it against the non magical world. He had actually gotten a lot farther than Voldemort ever had the magical war stretching all across Europe not just Great Britain. In his mad rush for domination he had employed the use of muggle firearms and technology.

It was at that time that Dumbledore decided the Magical and Muggle worlds could never become one. The advent of technology forever separated magicals from non magicals in his mind. The two worlds could simply not exist together as one, for no other reason than the fact that technology reacted explosively around high concentrations of magic. It was for this reason he let the muggle studies class fall behind the times so to speak. Many muggleborns tried to bring small electronics to the castle but they shorted out the moment they crossed the ward line.

So when he looked up into the sky to see what was blocking out the sun he felt the cold stone of dread settle in his belly. Black as night with dark grey highlights was for all intents and purposes was a flying metal hammerhead shark. He knew instinctively that it was a product of technology, sure some magicals had flying transports but that was things like brooms or carpets. France had carriages but those were pulled by flying horses, and the flying metal thing up in the sky was much too large to be magical. At least not solely magical, that cold feeling in his gut told him that while the craft was of technological origin a magic hand had shaped it in some way or another. For he was sure the technology was beyond what was considered normal among the muggles, he would have heard if they had flying sharks that could disappear and reappear in swirling light and the final nail in the coffin. If the flying machine was only made with technology it would have crashed and burned the moment it had crossed the ward lines.

The arrival platform was large mostly for those who traveled by water like the Russians and Bulgarians, their underwater boats taking up a lot of space. As light shone down from the hammerhead shaped ship coasting back and forth across the platform his mind estimated the craft to be 195 meters long and maybe 45 wide at the head, 35 for the main body. As it descended closer and closer to the ground he noticed several round protrusions with points swiveling back and forth and he barely contained a blanch as his mind told him that they must be projectile weapons of some sort. It wasn't just a magical technological ship; it was a warship armed to the teeth and fully capable of launching an attack at any moment.

Men and women were running across the platform shouting and directing others away from the descending craft and a triple set of landing gear unfolded from the bottom of the ship just in time to catch the craft as it landed. The whole platform shook from the impact and the head of the ICW hear the whirring of the ships power source idling down as it began to shut down. The four other ambassadors behind him had long since fallen silent and together they and everyone else on the platform watched in silent awe. Suddenly the forward under section of the ship began to lower to the ground creating a ramp, down from the inside of the ship came more than a dozen people running.

He couldn't tell if they were men or women because each individual was wearing a white and silver military uniform. It was crossed over the chest and the pants ended at the ankles were a pair of combat boots. Over the uniform however were sections of metal armor plating, the lower leg sections wrapped over the top of the feet and the thigh armor cover from the knees up to the hips. The chest armor seem to be multiple section covering the upper chest and then folding into sections at the waist and then covering the crotch and folding around to the back. The hands were covered to the wrist then the forearm and then from the elbow to the shoulder it all attached to the torso armor at the shoulders and thighs. A cross between a cloak and the coat he had seen Harry make out of shadows connected at the shoulders and covered the back to just above the ground and opened over the chest it was white and silver like the rest of the uniform and armor and seemed to serve a purpose beyond simple décor but he couldn't tell what that could be. Then the reason he couldn't tell genders was because of the metal helmets that covered their heads they had two glowing blue eyes and were a little blocky in their design with several lines crisscrossing over it indicating where it unfolded to be removed.

But that wasn't the worst of it, not only were these soldiers armored they were also armed to the extreme. On their right hips was a muggle pistol in a holster and on their left a sheathed sword in a metal and ivory scabbard and in their arms a muggle rifle. It was more advanced looking than the ones he remembered seeing. It was white and silver and rectangular in shape and looked heavy, the soldiers then moved into formation lining up on either side of the ramp and snapped to attention waiting. Then down the ramp came four more people, the first a man instantly clicked with Dumbledore for two reasons. The first being his apparent age, he was old with a dark tan and smooth silver hair on top of his head reaching down his back and making up his beard that reached his belt. The second was his magical power, it was massive and easily matched his own in power. But he had the feeling that the man was actually holding his power back and unlike himself the man looked extremely fit for his age.

He wore comfortable looking white silver and blue ceremonial clothes with a cloak slash cape hanging off his shoulders. He didn't have the weapons of the soldiers but as he walked closer Dumbledore saw that the man's clothes opened at the chest exposing a glowing prismatic diamond shaped stone set into the man's chest. Trying to look at the man's magic with his mage sight turned out to be a stupid idea as the stone in his chest nearly blinded him the second he turned the ability on.

Blinking spots out of his eyes he looked at the others following the powerful man. Of the three following him two were not human. The woman next to him was of a species he did not recognize. She was tall with light purple skin and dark purple hair and surprisingly bright sapphire eyes. She wore clothes similar to the man's but cut for a woman. It opened at the chest but there was no stone there like the leader, however it was not the lack of stone that surprised him it was the size of the woman's bust. They were at least an F cup and there had to be some naturally occurring magic going on because they didn't seem to get in her way at all as she walked. The rest of her body seemed to be carved around her breasts from her wide hips to her narrow waist and long legs he could practically feel the lust rolling off the gathered men behind him, despite the fact that they were all purebloods. This woman was armed but with only a large curved sword on her hip and despite her exotic figure her face held all the regal grandeur of a high class royal.

The other non human was much easier to identify being a little over four feet tall and sporting a large shaggy beard and an axe on his hip. He was a Dwarf with black hair and beard and dressed in a miniature version of the man's clothes but like the woman he sported no stone in his chest. Despite his shorter stature he easily kept pace with his taller companions and was looking left and right smiling a very big smile like he was just really glad the be there. While the lead man looked almost Dumbledore's age and the two non humans looked about middle aged or so he guessed the last a human male looked about 21 or so. His clothes were white and silver like the others but while the adults wore lose formal looking clothes the young man's clothes were skin tight covering him from the neck down except like the others they opened at the chest.

Like the old man this young man had one of those strange crystals embedded in his chest. From what he could tell the crystal seamlessly conformed to the skin around it making it look like a part of his body as opposed to being inserted artificially into his flesh. And like the soldiers he was armed and armored though to a lesser degree. Over the body suit the armor was layered, on his forearms he wore vambraces and over his shoulders wrapping around his stomach pauldrons. He had a fauld wrapped around his waist and sabatons from his feet to his knees. All in all it made him look like a cross between the soldiers behind him and a medieval knight. As for weapons he had a pair of swords on his back the hilts could be seen over his shoulders, he had a pair of pistols on either hip and another larger gun on his back waist that he could not identify.

But despite all that it was his face that drew his attention the most, fine almost elfin like features with short snow white hair and bright emerald green eyes, exactly the same shade as Harry's and his mother Lily's eyes. The four reached him and stopped before giving him and the others a small bow in greeting. Taking the lead Dumbledore spoke first seeing that the other representatives were frozen solid just behind him.

"Hello and welcome to the ICW headquarters, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the head of the ICW. Let me be the first to say what a pleasure it is to welcome our long separated brothers and sisters back to the magical world as a whole." He laid the political speak on thick mostly to cover up his shock and racing thoughts, it was his job to give the best impression he possibly could. There was plenty of bad history with the American's and the other magical ministries, mostly because like the British the ministries at the time thought of the new world territories as their property and when they suddenly found themselves cut off by powerful wards they had reacted violently. For nearly a decade afterword several of the ministries including Britain, China, and Egypt had banded together to try and breach the wards covering the North American continent.

They had failed spectacularly and it had left a bitter taste in the mouths of many a pureblood families. The British, French, Chinese and Australian ICW representatives behind him were good examples of this as each had demanded to chance to join him in greeting the Americans as they arrived. The rest of the ICW was already seated inside awaiting their arrival. The lead man chuckled and responded in a light tone, "Hello Albus Dumbledore it's a pleasure to meet you I am First Paladin Richard Lakeshore leader of the Paladin Order and these are my associates the head of International Affairs High Councilwoman Silvia Van and Tacticus Magnus High Councilman Ronan Kert Commander of the Eon flagship of the 7th battle fleet."

Both the purple skinned woman and the Dwarf smiled and acknowledged as the First Paladin introduced them and then he motioned the young man forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "and this is my apprentice Paladin Gaius Octavian who agreed to join me on this little adventure though not without a little arm twisting I will say." Octavian shuffled his feet obviously slightly annoyed with the old man's ribbing.

"Master please I was more than eager to come along. I only said I would be disappointed if I missed the Blackhorns hatching in the Eyrie not to mention that Grace and Aspen would kill me if I didn't bring back souvenirs." Richard chuckled at Octavian's distress and the young Paladin just rolled his eyes before holding his hand out to Dumbledore, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dumbledore please just call me Tavi, everyone does. Well everyone but this crazy old man but you can't take anything he says seriously he cheats at cards."

The old man's indignant cry seemed to break the ice as everyone but the Chinese representative chuckled and Albus could see the smile in Richard's eye. He had an instant like for these Americans and felt he could get along very well with the First Paladin whatever that was. However he knew it could not last more than a moment and his fear was proven when the Chinese representative took the chance to speak up in a slightly accented voice, "Mr. Lakeshore forgive me for interrupting but you must know how important it is for your countries Ministry to make a good impression on the ICW. Being the only country in the magical world that is not a part of the ICW and there for lack the international resources available to everyone else. It is for that reason we need to integrate your nation into the ICW as quickly as possible so that we can your bring your Ministry up to the standards of the rest of magical world. So it begs the question as to why you would bring these…creatures with you on this day."

At that moment Dumbledore could have cheerfully Bombarda'ed the Chinese delegate off the platform and into the bay water. The man's pureblood bigotism was really shining through at that moment as he looked at the two non humans before him with disdain in his eyes. Dumbledore watched the Americans waiting for the outrage and accusations to start flying. The four all had blank looks on their faces as they blinked at the Chinese man before looking at each other. It started as a low chuckle and then a giggle and then suddenly the four of them were laughing out loud big full belly laugh Ronan the dwarf actually teetering on his short legs. The Chinese man looked as stunned as everyone else though his visage quickly turned red with embarrassment and rage.

Clearing her throat of her giggles Silvia the purple skinned woman eyed the Chinese man with a look akin to amusement and pity. "On behalf of the Mages Republic I must thank you for your obvious concern for our nation's economic status. However it is unnecessary I assure you, one of the many reasons we decided to come forward at this time is because we noticed the obvious…stagnation of the rest of the magical world. The state of your own economies and the level of development in almost all magical fields are much less developed than we previously assumed."

The Chinese man looked absolutely furious at that and looked like he was about to react violently to Silvia's words when Dumbledore decided to step in before it could get that far putting a hand on the man's chest and freezing him in his tracks the look on his face telling the man that if he didn't stop at that moment things would not end well for him. The Chinese man huffed in anger and turned on his heel and strode quickly into the building probably to take his seat with the others. Turning back to the Americans Dumbledore decided to move things along.

"How about we take this inside now. I'm sure the rest of the nations are eager to meet you and to start discussions." Richard nodded in agreement and motioned to Ronan with his hand. Ronan nodded at the queue and touched something at his neck. It wasn't until that moment that he noticed the little devices wrapped around each of the American's necks, it was a white metal half circle wrapped around the back of their necks and had little blinking lights on the ends. Ronan muttered something under his breath and with his other head made motions in mid air like he was manipulating something only he could see; finally he made a jabbing motion like pressing a button. The majority of the soldiers lined up behind them suddenly turned in unison startling the three remaining ICW representatives as they marched back up the ramp of the big black ship. Half a dozen remained and took up flanking positions behind the Americans rifles in hand.

"Mr. Lakeshore while it is legal for representatives to have personal protection in the security detail of the ICW muggle weapons are strictly forbidden unfortunately I will have to ask your soldiers to leave them out here, only magical objects are allowed. So wands and magically constructed swords are ok so long as you check them in." Dumbledore said eyeing the muggle weapons with a distasteful look in his eye.

"If magical items are allowed Mr. Dumbledore then those are as well they are not muggle weapons but like magical swords they are based off a muggle design but enhanced by technomancy. That and there are more than a hundred reasons in that building why I think those arms are necessary, as much as I would like to believe in the common decency of other people I won't do it at the expense of MY people's lives. Their weapons stay Mr. Dumbledore and that's not negotiable." Mr. Lakeshore shot back in a perfectly reasonable tone. He was right in a way and that left Dumbledore stumped as normally people did what he said without question, especially here at the ICW headquarters he was the leader. But he knew without a doubt now that the Americans considered him if anything equal to themselves not inferiors that had to take orders.

Dumbledore sighed in resignation and nodded but the French ICW representative took the opportunity to speak up his accent non existent. "You mentioned a flagship of a battle fleet Mr. Lakeshore called the Eon. Is that it back there? It's very impressive and nothing like I have ever seen before in my life."

Richard Lakeshore chuckled and answered, "I'm afraid the fleet is not my area of expertise. However my good friend Tacticus Magnus Kert would be able to answer any questions you might have concerning the fleet. So long as the information itself is not classified."

The French man blinked and looked at the Dwarf before nodding to himself. Realizing that these Americans would be including their non humans in every aspect of their negotiations and the ICW better get used to it. So he nodded at the dwarf smiling and repeated his question. "Forgive me Councilman Kert I should have directed that question to you."

"It is no problem," Kert replied his tone still warm and jovial, "and to answer your question no that is not the Eon behind us. That is a Dawn class Frigate warship attached to the 7th fleet which I am the commander of. The Eon is an Incarnate class Dreadnaught much larger and more powerful."

"Can you tell us the difference between the two and why you didn't just bring your flagship with you?"

"Well that's simple for two reasons, the first being that the Eon would be much too big to land here. The Frigate behind us is only 195 meters long an lightly armed while the Incarnate Class is 1,475 meters long and posses more than fifteen times the fire power of the Dawn class. That leads to the second reason; we brought our smallest most lightly armed vessel so that we would not send the wrong message to the ICW. We have just enough to protect ourselves but not enough that you should consider us a huge threat to your wellbeing."

"Wow," the French man said in an awed voice trying to imagine what the Dreadnaught might look like, he couldn't even imagine something that large flying through the sky. "How is that even possible? You mentioned something called technomancy but I thought it was impossible for magic and technology to mix?"

"Soon after we were cut off from the rest of the magical world our people got to work on many areas of magic that had been forbidden to us in the past. Technomancy was one of those things and we managed to develop a way for technology to work with magic, once we did that we managed to open realms of magic and technology inaccessible to regular magicals and muggles. We figured that the other magical countries would at the very least research the idea and you can imagine our surprise when there were no indications of technomancy anywhere else beyond the Dimensional Distortion Field." Ronan's voice was a little incredulous at that little fact.

"Maybe we can change that?" The French man said. The British and Australian men also looked interested and the Americans all chuckled slightly.

"Maybe we can, it all depends on certain conditions and that's why we are here," Ronan said.

The thought of the American's technology spreading to the rest of the magical world suddenly made Dumbledore wish they had stayed behind their wards and never returned. As they walked into the theater chamber.

(Several Hours Later)

It was suprising that the Magical Ministries almost exactly matched the current muggle geographical layout of the world. Excluding Mexico, America and Canada which was combined together to make the Mages Republic. However while the muggle population of the world was approaching seven billion the magical population of the world topped out at about three hundred fifty million. Not bad considering but when you spread it out over about 130 different Ministries and the individual populations were relatively low. Which was what the focus of the current conversation was between the ICW and Richard Lakeshore was all about. The American's claimed their independent population consisted of seventy five million humanoid sentients and that was the problem, they were counting their non humans which apparently outnumbered their regular humans by a significant margin.

"Mr. Lakeshore I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself to make you understand but you cannot count your non humans among your population the ICW does not recognize non humans as sentient!" Shouted the Chinese representative. The man had been on the American's case since the introductions had begun and most of the pureblood dominated ministries were backing him. While the magical world was in a stand still development did happen though on a much slower scale. Currently the ICW was split with about two thirds of the members leaning more towards what the American's already had. Equality for all sentient species while the remaining third was still rigidly pureblood. Now that was not to say the two thirds consisted of all light wizards just that a combination of war, large losses of pureblood families and rising muggleborn populations tended to push those ministries in that direction.

"And you will never be allowed to join the ICW so long as you continue to make such outlandish claims!" The Chinese man huffed as he sat heavily in his seat glairing; the American's all looked very calm and collected. They hadn't reacted once to the obvious antagonizing nature of China or any other ministry that supported them and as always easily responded.

"As we have told you we have no intention of joining the ICW seeing as we do have a lot of cultural and political differences. Joining the ICW would mean declaring our non humans as nothing more than animals and we won't do that no matter what you say. Furthermore we provided basic information explaining key elements of our society as a gesture of good faith," the First Paladin explained calmly to the silently steaming Chinese man.

Because he currently had the floor so to speak he was the only one asking the questions and he seemed to have plenty of them considering his liberal use of his snobby pureblood voice. "Fine, let's talk about this information you submitted about the Mages Republic. Your currency is not the Galleon, how do you expect to do trade if your currency does not follow the standard the rest of the magical world follows?"

"It's true all our currency is in credits on a purely electronic format. We have no solid currency. However more likely than not any trade that does happen will be purely on a barter level to begin with. We have plans to approach the Goblins seeing as we are the only magical community that does not follow their banking system. Another reason we will not join the ICW is because every ministry that is a member has to use Gringotts and no other it severely limits your economy using the gold standard. It may be possible that some ministries might switch to the credit, to boost to their economy it is clearly labeled and explained in the information sheet before you and honestly aren't you tired of carrying heavy coins around all the time?"

Many of the men in the stands chuckled good naturedly and more than a few looked interested. Though the Chinese block looked annoyed. "Be that as it may what about this ridicules claim that you don't use wands! Everyone here knows that wands are necessary in casting magic and I would ask why you insist on treating us like imbeciles by trying to feed us these lies!"

Now everyone looked interested as many in the stands sat straighter. Even Dumbledore who had been relaxing for the majority of the meeting looked on with interest. So it was with a calm slightly smug voice that the First Paladin explained, "esteemed members of the International Confederation of Wizards each and every one of you knows that a wand is not required for magic. There are several of you here that can perform some amount of wandless magic."

"What you don't realize though is you are missing several of the keys necessary to perform magic without a crutch. The first is mental in nature, we use intense meditation to train our minds and emotions to handle the stress that comes with calling on and controlling magic. The next is physical, as you all know we magicals live longer than non magicals and we are healthier because of our magic but what you haven't seemed to realize is that effect goes both ways. While the magic makes the body stronger the body makes the magic stronger so we use muggle weight training and exercise to keep our bodies in top physical form, again its easier for us than the muggles and we get results much faster that last longer. The final key is quite simply belief. You believe that wandless magic is hard and that you have to be powerful to use it, we believe that magic works a certain way and so it does."

"Oh give me a break!" The Chinese man shouted standing a pointing a finger at Lakeshore. "You aren't seriously going to stand there and tell me that the only reason we use wands is because we believe we need them. If that were true someone would have discovered the ability by now!"

"Would they?" Lakeshore asked, "everyone one of you here is to one degree or another very traditionalist in nature. Everyone raised in the magical world is told how magic works all there life so they never question it and your muggleborns don't know how magic works so they have to learn everything from you and because they are for the most part minorities even if they thought to voice such a idea most of you would ridicule them and put them down, right?"

Most of the gathered men were nodding and looking interested. It was one thing for a crazy idea to be put forth by a individual but these Americans can using magic they didn't understand using muggle technology mixed with magic that was supposed to be impossible. It was throwing most of them for a loop figuratively and allowing them to be more open minded than they normally would be. Seeing how things were leaning the Chinese delegate made one last attempt to put these Americans down, he had his orders and that was to limit the amount of contact they had with the Americans however he could. "If this is all true then show us how to do what you say, tell us these secrets to magic only your people seem to know. After all you said you were hoping to trade, what could be more valuable than your knowledge?"

The man smirked thinking they wouldn't want to share the keys to their power so easy but felt his stomach start to go cold when all four of the American's smiled widely at him and started nodding. "That is a wonderful idea good sir," Silvia said arms folded under her impressive bust.

"I quite agree," Ronan chortled slapping his chest.

"After all it's the neighborly thing to do," Gaius said.

"Yes I quite agree. In fact Mr. Dumbledore we heard a Quidditch World Cup is happening soon." Lakeshore asked looking at the Headmaster.

"Yes and I'm sure arrangements could be made for some of your citizens to come and see it. Also this year we are holding a Tri Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts and you would be welcome to come see that as well."

"Really," the old man asked a big smile appearing on his face, "how about I do one better. There would be no better way to showcase our world to you than to physically show it to you. What if we offered to host your tournament for you and allow members from each ministry to come along as well. Naturally we would cover all the expenses and provide transport through our wards."

The uproar was instantaneous not that Dumbledore noticed. Inside he was cursing up a storm, he had intended to use the tournament to draw out Voldemort and his supporters which was why he had been so set on it being at Hogwarts. But he could already see that would not be happening. Over 90% of the ICW already agreed on the idea and if he tried to stop it they would just overrule him with that amount of support. Only the Chinese block continued to oppose but at this point it looked more like a show than anything else. So he banged his gavel silencing the members and stood up.

"Mr. Lakeshore that is a very generous offer one I think the majority of us wish to accept whole heartedly. Though it would take a lot of work and cooperation on all our parts to make it happen. The schools competing our Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbotans."

"Bring the whole class form each school and their teachers we can provide space to perform your normal studies along with equipment and offer special sit in classes for their age equivalent for our own children. Sound good Mr. Dumbledore?"

"It sounds very good Mr. Lakeshore I have the feeling that this is going to be a very good experience for both our peoples." Dumbledore smiled.

(With Harry)

With a relaxed sigh Harry breathed in and out as he and Amanda lay by the edge of the lake in their large wolf forms. He now understood why dogs always loved just lying around being lazy. He could really get used to relaxing in this form despite being bigger then a normal sized horse. Amanda was transformed as well and curled up next to him using his body like a pillow. He didn't mind as it was a very comfy and enjoyable position, he thought about mounting her and them fucking in this form but he figured there was all summer for stuff like that. And there was too many other students watching for them to fuck, not because he cared if they would be upset but because he didn't want them to see his mate being fucked, she was his and his alone.

Earlier when they had left the great hall it was a simple matter of following their noses to find the entrance to the school kitchens. Calling Dobby allowed them to figure out tickling the pear would let them in and the House Elves inside were more than willing to let them eat as much as they wanted. During the meal Amanda talked to him about his plans for the summer next year, eventually it led to Amanda suggesting he try taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy next year by dropping Divination. It was a really great idea; he really didn't feel like spending another year getting his death predicted by Professor Trelawney over and over again.

So they made their way over to McGonagall's office but she wasn't there, it was really starting to seem strange how often the teachers were unavailable when he needed them but always seemed to show up when he was trying to avoid them. So they just slipped a note under her door and made their way to the lake. He had Amanda practice shifting back a forth for a little while before they both laid down by the water for a nap.

Despite his half asleep state he caught the sound of approaching footsteps easily enough and raised his head to see McGonagall walking towards them from the Castle. Nudging Amanda awake they both shifted back to normal to greet her. "Good afternoon Professor McGonagall, I assume you got my message?"

"Indeed Mr. Potter I did. And let me be the first to say how happy I am that you are starting to take your education seriously," the transfiguration professor said with a pleased smile. "Here take this note to Professor Sinistra. Professor Babbling the Ancient Runes professor and Professor Vector who teaches Arithmancy have both already left for the summer but Professor Sinistra is still in the Astronomy Tower and she is close friends with both Professors so she can get your transfer request to both teachers quickly and they can send you the work you will need to catch up."

Harry nodded and took the slip from McGonagall and thanked her again and she walked back up to the castle. Amanda slipped her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder pressing her body up against his back. "Professor Sinistra huh Harry? Between her and Angelina Johnson on your Quidditch team I can't think of any finer examples of dark skinned beauty."

"Your right Amanda they are both very beautiful but I don't care what color their skin is anymore than I care what species they are so long as I can breed with them," Harry paused and blinked as he registered what he had said. "Wow that sounded really wrong."

Amanda chuckled but kissed his cheek in response, "it's just the wolf reaction again, and you're looking for mates that can bare your young. There's no point if they can't get pregnant, and I don't judge by the color of a person's skin either Harry. But you have to admit there's something exotic about all that beautiful dark chocolate skin pressed against your body." Amanda purred the words in his ear and he couldn't help imagining the Astrology Professor taking his seed in the tower or Angelina sucking him of in the locker room shower.

"Seduce a professor, I like that Amanda. But what makes you think she would even go for it?" Harry asked

Amanda smirked wider and stroked his head lovingly, "While I am not a raciest there are a lot of them in this world. Professor Sinistra is a 25 year old single black female muggleborn professor, if Dumbledore was not the headmaster she would have never gotten the job. Rumor has it that the only reason she is even teaching is to earn enough money to get her masters. That and she has to be sexually frustrated, given how young she is normally a woman her age would never take such a demanding and time consuming job like this unless she had no other life outside her work."

(Astronomy Professor's Office)

Aurora Sinistra sighed as she looked over her income for the year. It wasn't much, oh it wasn't bad by any stretch of the imagination. But it wasn't as much as she had hoped. Getting a Masters in any one subject in the magical world took years of work and independent study after one graduated from school, it was also expensive as all hell. Not suprising the cost for a muggle born like herself was more than triple the cost for a pureblood or a half blood.

There was no way she could pay it all at once so she had to use the yearly deposit system. Each year she would deposit a pre set amount of money into the ministry account, once she paid the appropriate amount she would be assigned a ministry Astronomy master who would be her teacher. Then once she had learned everything she could from the master she would be awarded her Mastery and be considered an Astronomy Master herself and could take apprentices and work in the high level Astronomy wing of the Ministry and work with Masters from all over the world via the ICW.

As a little girl it was her dream to be an astronaut, that had changed when she had discovered magic but her love for the stars and planets had not changed one bit. But the magical world did not offer a muggle equivalent education meaning that as soon as she entered the magical world she left the muggle education and her dream of going into space behind. However the way magic interacted with the cosmos at large fascinated her and gave her a new goal in life, though sometimes she wished she could apply muggle science and knowledge of the universe but again lacking that education she was stumped.

"Tight pockets again Aurora," asked the woman sitting across the desk from her. Septima Vector, the Arithmancy teacher and her senior by three years making her 28. She had neck length straight black hair and grey eyes and a full generous figure with maybe a large B cup if not a C cup. She was her closest friend along with Bathsheda also 28.

Aurora just nodded in resignation, "Yeah it's the same story it is every year that damn deposit eats up most of my yearly pay. At the rate I'm going it's going to be at least two decades before I've paid the tuition, and that's if I go without a lot of less important stuff. Like decent clothes or a house."

Both women chuckled but it was a slightly morbid tone, "it's those damn muggleborn rates the ministry imposes Aurora. Maybe you should find yourself a little sugar daddy to help line your pockets. With your looks and body it wouldn't by that hard you know." Septima said it with a sultry voice making Aurora roll her eyes, it wasn't the first time she had voiced that particular idea and Septima KNEW when she wasn't looking for a relationship with a guy.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you damn Nympho," she said with an amused tone of voice, "you know exactly why I can't get into a relationship with a guy. That's what I have you for." Both women laughed and Septima looked at her with that look she always got before they had one of their encounters.

"Ah yes your little Pregnancy fetish, fact is if you slept with a guy you would keep going at it till you were preggers. Of course that's good for me seeing as I get to mooch off your frustration." Smirking Septima rose and walked around the desk pulling Aurora up out of her chair and kissing her full on the lips.

Aurora groaned as the slightly older woman molder her lips to her own, the knowledge that what they were currently doing was not only against the school rules for teachers but for all intents and purposes taboo towards the bigoted pureblood society she was forced to live in turned her on even more. And quite honestly she needed to work of some frustration, more than a few older male students tried hitting on her more than she cared to admit and then there was the talk going through the school about Harry Potter, the boy turned Lycan. About how at lunch Amanda Stone a girl turned by Harry basically announced that Harry was going to turn a boat load of girls for the sole purpose of impregnating the lot of them. This had caused her to go hid in her office for fear of running across the young man.

Septima smirked as Aurora went limp in her arms, the young black woman always submitted when they got together. And while she honestly enjoyed dominating the beautiful woman she wished she could run across someone man or woman who could dominate her. While Aurora had a pregnancy fetish, at her core Septima was a sub looking for a master to take her. But that was neither here nor there at the moment as she pushed Aurora off her and back onto the desk top eliciting a cry of disappointment from her. A deft flick of her wand and both of them were naked, Septima let her eyes roll over Aurora's naked form as she lay spread across her desk. From her long smooth legs to her shaved mound and pert B Cup breasts with small black nipples she looked divine.

Not wasting any more time she crawled on top of her vulnerable looking lover. Claiming her lips once again in a heated kiss and pressed their bodies together. The feeling of their breasts mashing against one another nipples grinding and scraping. Septima couldn't help herself and pushed her tongue into Aurora's waiting mouth tasting her and exploring every inch she could reach. The feeling was intoxicating and she could help but groan as Aurora wrapped her arms around her neck and crossed her legs with her own. Wrapping her left hand into her hair to deepen the kiss her right trailed up her leg towards the treasure between her thighs. Her fingers were bare inches from her target when a voice cut their combined moaning and lip smacking.

"Well, well, well this isn't something you see every day." Septima's head shot up and looked across the office in horror, only to meet the amused gaze of Harry Potter. Tall and wearing almost skintight black and silver clothes which from conversation she knew was made of shadows, the 13 year old boy who looked like an extremely fit and handsome 18 year old young man was just closing the office door behind him and shadows rose up covering the door turning it pitch black. She knew without being told that he had sealed the office, though the office door should be locked against students unless the teacher let them in and at the very least the wards on the door should have alerted all inside to his presence the moment he approached. Unknown to all the gift of shadows from the thousand year old Basilisk circumvented the wards and allowed Harry unfetted entrance to the room.

"No, no don't get up," Harry said smiling and walking towards them as Septima made to rise from her position over Aurora. More shadows rose up binding both hers and Aurora's hands together and to the desk, another thicker shadow wrapped around Aurora's waist and two more around Septima's thighs trapping both women naked to each other and the desk in a severely compromising position.

"Mr. Potter I demand you release us this instant," Septima yelled half in anger half in shock. However she was surprised when he chuckled good naturedly and reached forward to stroke her cheek. She couldn't stop the sudden intake of breath at the intimate and possessive gesture, nor was she prepared for the sudden assault on her nose as the smell of crushed pine needles and vanilla made her dizzy. Unconsciously she leaned her head into his hand rubbing against it on instinct alone.

Aurora whimpered from her position, with her back to the desk she had to look upside down at the door and with Harry now right up against the desk his crotch was practically in her face. To say she was mortified would be an understatement, this was bad on so many levels that her earlier excitement from committing taboo felt like it was biting her in the arse.

"Now there's no need to get upset Professors, I only came to deliver a note to Professor Sinestra to deliver to both you Professor Vector and Professor Babbling. According to Professor McGonagall both you and Babbling were supposed to have already left for the summer, hence the reason I came here. Though I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore for your Professor Vector seeing as you probably won't be here next year."

"What do you mean," she asked her stomach dropping like a rock .She an idea what he was getting at but she really wished with all her heart that she was wrong. She felt Aurora tense as well and her breathing became rapid knowing that in this situation their fates were the same.

"Well that should be obvious, once word get out that two teachers are fraternizing against school rules, not to mention that both those teachers are female. Well most likely Dumbledore will be forced to fire you both. This world is nothing if not bigoted and I can only imagine how it would treat a female couple. I really am sad to see it happen." And Harry really did look sad at the prospect which only added to the two teachers fear.

"NO!" Aurora shouted from her inverted position tears streaming up her face and into her hair line the look of anguish clear across her face. "Please, you can't tell anyone. If you do and I lose my job I will never be able to achieve my mastery. Please it's my dream."

Septima watched Harry look at Aurora with a compassionate look on his face. She dared hope he might be swayed. Her mind going a million miles a minute she knew she was helpless in this situation. Nothing she did could prevent him from letting their secret out. Without warning the shadows holding her pulled her up and off of Aurora and back against the chalk board behind her, her arms bound up above her head as her whole naked body was displayed for Harry to see. Aurora likewise moved twisting around on the desk and then being forced into a sitting position still bound by shadows.

He stroked her face again and smiled, "I'm afraid keeping this whole situation a secret is out of the question." Aurora's face broke as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks but Harry wiped them ay with his thumbs. "However I can think of one thing that would allow you both to keep your jobs regardless of this information getting out. I just need you to answer two questions for me."

"Anything," she cried out desperate for any solution that could save her.

"The first is how much more do you own on your mastery program?"

Aurora looked shocked at the unexpected question and answered haltingly, "about…..about 30,000 in all. With the amount I get paid each year I can only make minimum payments. Both the price of the Mastery and my pay here at Hogwarts is set by the Ministry and being muggleborn my income is as low as it gets even at a school like Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in understanding and without warning his hand dropped from her cheek to her left breast palming it and squeezing it rolling the rock hard nipple between his fingers making her gasp and her eyes widen as a faint blush darkened her chocolate cheeks, "As for my second question, is it really true that you have a pregnancy fetish?"

Aurora Sinestra's face lit up like a beacon at the question and it didn't help that Harry's other hand came up palming her other breast and he was now rolling both globes of feminine flesh together sending bolts of please through her body. She gasped and groaned as her body undulated between trying to get away from the 13 year olds touch and pressing her body closer. Both acts which were prevented by the shadows binding her, Septima bound against the wall could only watch in silent awe and trepidation as the young man for all intents and purposes tortured his professor in a sexual manor.

Finally unable to stand it anymore she let a choked, "yes, yes its true!" Eliciting a broad smile from the Lycan who then proceeded to pull on her nipples, twisting them and pulling them out as far as they would go. With a cry of passion Aurora Sinestra came, her hips bucking against the desk before falling silent held up only by the shadows and panting.

"I'm glad to hear it Aurora, can I call you Aurora?" He asked and smiled as she nodded listlessly, "That makes this very easy. I'm sure you have heard all about me by now and what happened to Amanda Stone?" Again Aurora nodded comprehension starting to dawn in her eyes, "good then this is simple, with your consent if will turn you and impregnate you right here right now. Under the protection law as a Lycan it won't matter if you're sleeping with Septima as well."

Aurora felt the heat rise rapidly in her body at the prospect, but what shreds of an independent woman she had left after this surprise attack reared up, "Har….Harry this. This is Black mail. Why are you doing this to us?"

Harry blinked before backing up a step and crossing his arms a serious expression on his face. "Please don't think badly of me Aurora, you either Septima. I'm working with borrowed time here you see. I'm protected by the Pureblood Special Powers Act but it won't be long before the rest of the world realizes what I'm doing. That I can change women and that I'm expanding the population of the Lycans as a whole. Now while I would love the opportunity to fall in love with every single woman I will turn I really don't have the time to woe them one by one. So instead I have this offer for you Aurora, I will fulfill your fetish of having children. I will pay for your Astronomy Mastery in full. I will allow you to peruse whatever line of work or research you want and fund it, in exchange you will become my mate for life and you will bare as many children as your body can handle. It is my wish that over time we could grow affectionate towards one another and that you might actually enjoy being a Lycan. The choice in the end is yours, you can refuse and I will leave but I will inform the public of what I say. I'm giving you a choice though not an even one I will admit."

Aurora's head was spinning at the omission. On one hand he was not denying blackmailing her and Septima with what he saw, on the other hand he painted a very pretty picture. If she refused he would tell everyone, the headmaster, the teachers and students and most likely the press or board of governors of her sleeping with Septima. She would lose her job her chances at her Mastery and any chance of a happy future in the magical world. On the other if she submitted to this boy, NO this man, she would never want for anything ever again and he would even help her get her Mastery! The difference in outcomes was as opposite as night and day. And really it was not like she would be giving up anything worth losing, this was her chance to break out of the structured trap the pureblood ruled ministry had built around her life. Looking him in the eyes with a face of determination she said, "then Harry, I accept. I'm yours."

Harry smiled and her heat beat faster in her chest realizing that now he would make good on his promise and take her. However he then looked past her, turning she realized she had all but forgotten Septima who was still bound to the wall naked as she was a dripping wetness from between her legs like a stream. "Not that it really matters if you agree if she does not," Aurora blanched as she realized what he meant. If Septima refused then Harry would turn her over and Aurora would fall with her. The fate of one of them was the fate of both of them.

Septima was frozen as both Harry and Aurora looked at her. Listening to the conversation for the last few minutes she had been overcome with a sense of submission. Being bound and hearing Harry all but demand they submit to be bred like cattle turned her on like nobody's business. This was the dominator she was looking for, a master who would take her however he wanted whenever he wanted. She just had to make sure HE understood that. "I will submit, but only if you promise to dominate me fully…..Master."

Aurora's face lit up with happiness and slight surprise at her lover's submissive attitude. Not realizing how being forced like this was getting her off when she had always been dominating with her. Harry however frowned slightly, "I'm glad you accept Septima, it makes me very happy and hopeful. You will have everything I offered Aurora as will all my other mates. However never refer to me as Master, I may dominate you in the bedroom but you are not my slave Septima. None of you are. You will be my mate and the mothers of my children if you have to call me anything call me Alpha."

Septima's eyes widened at the order and she nodded her head rapidly in acceptance, "yes Alpha whatever you command."

**Warning Smut Begins**

**Warning Smut Ends**

Harry smirked as he laid Septima on the desk next to Aurora after turning back to normal. Both women were showing the signs of the change, Aurora more than Septima for the moment and it would not be long before they both turned fully. There was a strong possibility that both women were now pregnant and as soon as he taught them too basically shift back and forth between Lycan and Human he would take them to the Hospital wing. After all he had to make sure his mates were healthy. Looking down and both naked and exhausted women he couldn't help but think that his life was taking a very large turn for the best and he couldn't help but wonder what would be awaiting him this summer and next year. He couldn't wait to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Designation: **MR-325 Dawn Class

**Crew Size: **75

**Dimensions: **Meters 195 Long, 45 Wide head 35 body, 75 Tall at dorsal fin. Shaped like a hammer head shark black with grey under belly

**Mass:** 10,000 tons

**Power Plant: **Infinity Drive, wireless energy transfer from Manifestation Engine provides unlimited energy.

**Armor Type:** Ablative Armor

**Flight Speed:** 12,000 mph (Space), 2500 (Atmosphere)

**Maneuverability:** 18/20

**Weapons (Location):**

45mm Rapidfire Flak Rail Cannon x14 (all over)

135mm Archer Class Plasma Beam Cannon x20 (Dorsal Surface, Plasma Cannons modified with Archer Magic Arrow rune code structure turning a direct fire weapon into a guided one and tripling the penetration power of the plasma strike)

25 tube Anti-Vehicle Missile Launcher x4 (two per side of ship)

150cm Valiant Railgun x2 (either side of hammer head, massive range and penetration)

**Equipment (Location):**

Neural Interface Control System (Directly connects to neuro linker of the crew members)

Gravity Reduction System

Shield Generators (Bubble type, modified Protego rune code to block both magic based attacks and physical attacks plasma/kinetic/particle)

Landing Gear x3

Belly Hanger (Room for up to 12 Sparrow class fighters, 8 Titan class Main Battle Tanks and 400 armed and armored troops in 2 Blitz class transports)


End file.
